A Whole New World
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: Sophia never dreamed other worlds were possible, thinking them to be nothing more than just stories. That is until she and her boy, Aiden, find themselves in Middle Earth. Follow their story as they join up with a bunch of dwarves, trying to get home. Will the two find their way into our world, or will they create a new home with a new family? Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I am sooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this prepared and ready to be uploading. I've just been going through a lot of crap lately and been trying to get my head straight before coming back to FanFiction and getting on with my projects on here. Just to let you know, for those of you that have read A Whole New World before, a few things are going to be different here, but I'm hoping its going to be for the better. I'm also hoping to be able to get things underway on here now, whether that happens or not I don't know. Thank you for all of your patience throughout all this, I appreciate all of it as well as the love and support I've been getting xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I groan as I come around, putting a hand to my head.

"Man, that was a rough ride." I mutter to myself.

Pushing myself into sitting position I open my eyes and freeze as I see nothing but trees. The last thing I remember is curling around Aiden in an alley to protect him as _he_ came closer, before this bright light appeared around us before I passed out. . .how did I end up here?

Speaking of Aiden, I instantly panic as I look for him but soon breathe a sigh of relief as I see him asleep a few feet away. I crawl over and gently shake him awake.

"Aiden? Aiden, wake up sweetie."

The six year old groans as he rolls over. "But mummy, I'm tired. Five more minutes."

Despite the situation we are in, I smile at this as I run a hand through his hair. "Come on, wake up."

He opens his eyes and when he does, he instantly turns and clings to me in fear as he looks around.

"M-Mummy? W-Where are we?" he stutters.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Come on, let's see if we can get out of this forest."

After we slip on our backpacks, which miraculously came with us, I take Aiden's hand in my own and we begin walking. I pick a random direction in hopes we will soon find some sort of town or city, or at least someone that can help us.

Hearing a twig snap, I jump and spin around in the direction of the sound. Aiden huddles close to me as I look for whatever that was, but I see nothing.

"It was probably just an animal." I say, trying to reassure my son.

We turn and begin walking on when I hear the nearby bushes rustling. . .heavy footsteps. Not wanting to meet the owner of those feet, I turn to run off, but as I do, I bump straight into the chest of a huge man. He towers over me, standing at least six foot to my measly five foot. He looks as though he works out quite a lot, his arms enormous. His black hair slightly greasy and eyes full of greed and malice, a wicked grin on his face. I step back, pulling Aiden behind me.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys?"

Hearing more steps, I look around to see two more men walk out of the shadows, both wearing the same grins as the first. These two men look smaller in stature, but no less powerful. I pull Aiden to my front and hold him close.

"Pretty little thing you have here, Ernie." one of them said with a sneer.

The man behind me, Ernire, grabbed hold of my upper arms. "Aye. What do you think lads? Make a nice little bed warmer, don't you think?"

My eyes go wide as the other two men start laughing in agreement. As the two in front of me get closer, moving towards Aiden who is cowering in front of me, something inside me snaps. I've already failed as a mother once, I will NOT fail again! So, I kick my right leg back, kicking Ernie in the shins, causing him to let go of me as he grunts in pain and surprise, allowing me to spin and kick him in the stomach, making him. While the other two are standing in surprise, not been expecting my sudden act of violence, I take this chance to get Aiden away from this. I push him along towards some bushes.

"Run, Aiden! Get away from here!"

He stops to look at me, a look of fear on his face. "But-"

"Don't argue with me! Just go! I'll find you, I promise!"

Giving him a gentle but firm push, I turn to face the other two, putting myself in between them and my son, relief filling me as I hear him running along, hearing his footsteps getting quieter the further away he goes.

Ernie has managed to gather himself together in that time. He stalks forward and grabs hold of my arms.

"You're going to regret doing that, missy." He growls.

"What about the runt?" One of the other two men asks.

"Let him go. We've got the real prize with this one."

I don't show my emotions, but inside I'm a mess, fear coursing through me. But one thing that gave me some relief was that I had been able to get Aiden away from these men. Hopefully he'll be able to find somewhere safe and someone willing to help him.

* * *

Not far away from the struggle, a group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard had decided to make camp on an outcropping at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the lands. There's one way leading in and away from camp, which means anything won't sneak up on them. Thorin orders his nephews, Fili and Kili, to take care of the ponies while Gloin and Oin gets a fire started so Bombur and Bofur can get start on dinner.

Bilbo, after dismounting from his pony ungracefully, finds a small boulder to sit on and rub his aching thighs. It had been almost a week since the hobbit had left his door, left the comfort of home, and he still hasn't found his place within the company. He knew that some, Thorin and Dwalin for example, didn't want him there, although he is needed. Apart from being their 'burglar', he doesn't really have a role to play on the journey, not like the others; it's Gloin and Oin's job to get the fire going, Bombur and Bofur make the dinner that Kili and Dwalin will hunt for and Fili and Kili take care of the ponies when they stop. Bilbo just hopes that before this journey is over, he will make his own mark within the company, maybe even to make friends with the dwarves, he doubt this right now, but you never know what can happen in life.

The sun has almost set by the time the company have finished eating and everyone is now lounging and relaxing. Some are puffing on pipes, sharpening weapon, Ori's writing in his book while Dori is sewing a hole in a pair of trousers.

Bofur is in the middle of telling a story when they suddenly hear a gentle pounding of feet not far away. This causes the dwarves to be on alert, all of them taking up arms, even Gandalf is preparing for an attack. A few moments later, all weapons are lowered when a small boy falls out of the bushes, surprising everyone.

"A boy? What in Mahal's name is a boy doing this far out alone?" Gloin asks, his fatherly instincts coming forward.

At hearing his voice, the boy's head snaps up and a look of pure fear and panic appears before he quickly scrambles behind a tree to hide. Balin steps forward and speaks to the boy in a grandfatherly manner.

"There is no need to be afraid, laddie, we're not going to hurt you."

The boy pokes his head out from behind the tree so that only half of his face is showing, but he doesn't say anything, the fear still in his eyes.

"Why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?" Balins tries asking.

The boy begins to sniffle at this, almost sobbing. "Th-They have her."

"Who has who?" Fili asks, feeling sorry for the small boy.

"Bad men. They got mummy. She-She told me to run, I dint want to, but she made me."

"Where are they?" Thorin immediately asks as he moves forward, the protective instinct that is ingrained in each dwarrow to protect women and children kicking in.

The boy cowers back slightly, but bravely comes out from behind the tree, seeing that these people are going to help him. He points back in the direction he came from. Thorin looks into the woods for a moment before turning back to his dwarves.

"Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Gloin, with me. The rest of you, stay here with the boy."

"I come too!" The boy calls out, jumping forward, ready to save his mother.

Thorin admires the little ones courage. Even though he is afraid, he is still willing to face that and save his mother. Though, he has to do the right thing and to keep him from danger.

He shakes his head. "No, little one, you need to stay here. We will find your mother and bring her back, I promise."

After sending the boy a comforting smile, or as comforting as he can in the situation, Thorin charges off with the four other dwarrow right behind him, hoping and praying to Mahal that they can get there in time to save the woman and to keep his promise to the boy.

* * *

Knowing that Aiden is now safe, I start to struggle against Ernie, trying to rip my arms out of his grip. He just laughs at my attempt.

"I love them feisty."

"Let me go!" I yell out.

"No can do, missy, you belong to us now." the third man says as he and the other one walks over.

As they advance, I manage to slam the heel of my foot hard into the shin of Ernie, causing him to cry out and let go to grab his leg. I go to run off but one of the other two manages to grab me and pushes me back into a tree. I manage to let out a scream just before Ernie, who shoved his friend aside to grab me, covers my mouth with his gloved hand and my eyes widen further as he takes a dagger out, holding it up in front of my face.

"You shouldn't have done that lass. You've only managed to gone and make things worse for yourself."

He then proceeds to use the dagger to cut open my shirt, making me struggle more. I cry out into his hand in pain as he slices a gash into my left upper arm. I can only look at the man in fear, tears coursing down my face.

"I warned you."

As Ernie and the other guy get closer, five men suddenly burst out of some other bushes, swords and axes out as they attack the two others. I raise my knee and it collides into Ernie's privates. As he crouches, I manage to push him aside and try to make a run for it before I'm tackled to the ground. Being forced onto my back, I stare, eyes wide in fear as Ernie raises his dagger, aiming it at my chest. But before he can get the chance to do anything, there's a sudden woosh and a thud, his body going stiff and rigid, his eyes wide before he falls to the ground.

I crawl away, eyes wide as I see an arrow protruding out of his back. Behind him stands a small man with long brown hair, and slight stubble on his face. He's wearing medieval style clothing and I immediately think I'm at some sort of renaissance event or something, but the knowledge that an attempted rape and killing wouldn't be allowed, makes me believe different. The man's eyes go wide as he sees me and rushes over.

"Uncle!"

The man kneels beside me, after noticing I'm trying to hold my torn shirt together, a blush appears on his cheeks as he takes off a cloak and wraps it around me.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asks in concern.

Nodding, I pull the cloak closer around me and look up as I hear one of the other men walk over and kneel in front of me. He has long black hair with streaks of white, a few braids hanging on either side of his head and tied off with beads, short black beard and moustache. He wears a blue tunic with black pants and boots and a blue cloak with fur lining.

What catches my eyes are his own, which are the deepest blue I had ever seen, with hints of grey in them. The eyes look as though this man has seen a lot of horrors in his life. . .and maybe he has.

"Are you alright?" He asks in a deep strong voice.

I nod. "Yes. . .thank you for helping me."

He nods back. "You are welcome. Where are you from?"

I look around. "Not from around here, I don't think. . .where are we?"

"A few miles West of Bree."

I look to him in confusion. "Bree? I don't know where that is."

He looks to me for a moment before sighing. "Come, it is getting late. You can rest at our camp for tonight."

I shake my head. "I can't. . .I need to find my son."

"He's safe. He's back at the camp with the rest of my men."

"Oh, thank god!" I breathe a huge sigh of relief, knowing that Aiden is safe.

He gives a compassionate smile. "Can you stand?"

I nod and with his help, I'm on my feet, though shakily. I suddenly let out a slight yelp of pain as the man takes hold of my injured arm. He instantly takes his hand away, noticing the blood now there, he looks to me with a worried expression.

"You are injured?"

I nod as I point to Ernie. "He sliced my arm open before you came."

He scowls at the corpse before gently taking my arm from beneath the cloak so he can look at it. After a moment, he takes out a cloth and presses it onto the wound to stem the bleeding.

"I'll get our healer to take a look at that."

"Thank you. I haven't got anything to pay you for your help."

He just shakes his head as he and the others lead me away.

"You have nothing to repay us for."

I gave a small smile as he leads the way, the other four following behind, the brown haired one taking my backpack when I reach for it. I don't look back at the dead bodies, only the direction we are going, looking forward to having my son in my arms again.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter for it. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know on your thoughts xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have to say that I am so happy with how this redone story is being received by you will and glad you're enjoying it so far. I have to say, I'm enjoying writing this as much as I did the other. I hope you all continue to enjoy this xx**

**Review responses;**

**jilba25 – **I'm glad you find this better than the original, and to be honest so do I.

**Priya24626 –** Thanks!

**Snowborne93 –** Since about halfway through the original, I had made plans to go back and redo it, but didn't know how to get started. But I also had thoughts about having Aiden being with them from the beginning rather than being in Rivendell.

**LadyMelzinho –** Hey, I'm glad you love this and don't worry, I may leave for a while when things get rough for me, but I won't be gone forever. Xx

**Guest –** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I'm hoping to do this story with more justice than I did the other, and hope you enjoy it and I will never give up xx

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It only took us a few minutes of walking until I saw the orange glow of a fire through the trees and we soon came upon the camp, which is by a cliff's edge where there were other men huddled around a fire with ponies and a horse nearby, all of them looking up in worry when we arrive. I notice all but one are small stature with beards apart from two, one of the two being the shortest and I notice he is bare-footed and has hair on his feet. One of the men is tall and has a long grey beard and hair and wearing grey robes and a pointed hat.

"Mummy!" I hear Aiden's voice.

I breathe a large sigh of relief as I see him running towards me. Kneeling down, I take him into my arms and hold him close.

"Oh, Aiden, thank goodness you're alright." I say as I run a hand over his hair.

"Everything alright, Thorin?" one of the small men asks with a soft, smooth voice.

I look in the direction of the voice to see one of the men had stepped forward his beard forked in two and as white as his hair.

The man next to me with black hair answers, now I know his name as Thorin. "We took care of the bandits before they were able to do serious harm, though the woman is injured. Oin, can you take care of her?"

"Aye." one of the men with a braided beard which is split in two and curled speaks as he stands. "Come with me, lass."

After glancing at Thorin, who gives me a comforting nod, I walk over and sit beside the healer, Aiden not leaving my side. The healer gently takes my arm and looks it over.

"It's going to need stitching, I'm afraid."

I nod. "That's fine."

He then sticks what looks like a trumpet into his ear. "Wine? We haven't got any of that." he then starts to get his medical stuff ready while I look to him.

"He's a little hard of hearing, lassie." a gruff voice speaks up, causing me to look around to face a man with long red hair and a beard, which have a few intricate braids braided into it. I recognise him as being one of the group who came to my aid.

He then bows to me. "Gloin, at your service. That is my brother, Oin."

I nod as I incline my head to Gloin. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Gloin. I am Sophia, and this is Aiden."

He nods, smiling down at my boy. "I am glad you are both together and safe again."

I smile back before giving a small yelp as I feel a stabbing pain in my arm and look to Oin to see him sticking a needle and thread through my skin.

"Sorry, lass."

"It's alright, just caught me off guard. Don't you use anaesthetics?"

He and some of the others nearby look at me strangely.

"Anaes-what?" the blond haired man who had saved me asks.

I look to him just as strangely. "It's a numbing drug so you can't feel the pain of stitching."

I then take the chance to look around properly and think about what has happened in the last few hours from the bright light before passing out, waking up in a forest instead of the alley and the men fighting with swords and axes, and now, the medieval medicinal practices. . .something tells me I'm not on Earth anymore. . .or if I am, no longer in my timeline.

"There you are, lass, all done." Oin's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

Shaking my head, I look to him to see he is finishing bandaging my arm.

"I will check up on it in the morning."

"Thank you." I reply as I stick my arm under the cloak again.

At that point as Oin walks off, the one who lent me his cloak walks over with my backpack in his hands.

"Here, I think you'll be needing this."

I smile at him as I take it from him. "Thank you. I'll return your cloak to you once I've changed."

He smiles as he waves his hand dismissively. "Take your time." he then walks away to join the blond one.

I turn my back to the men as I take out a purple shirt from my pack and change under the cloak. When I'm finished, I return the cloak to the man who grins as he rolls it up and uses it as a pillow.

As I return to Aiden, who instantly wraps his arms around my waist, Thorin walks over with the tall man.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" the grey man asks.

"I. . .I don't know. I'm in pain, confused and a little scared. Although, I'm incredibly relieved." I finish as I look down to my son, giving him a gentle squeeze.

The man smiles, a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, I am relieved to see you are well and can be with him again. It took us a while to gain his trust and to calm him down."

I look up at him. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

He shakes his head. "Not at all, my dear. We managed to get him something to eat and drink while we were waiting."

I smile at this, thankful Aiden had found some people who were nice and able to help and take care of him, even if Aiden was being thrown head first into facing his fear of men.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him."

He smiles and bows his head slightly. "You are very welcome. Now, Thorin tells me that you are not from around here?"

I nod. "That's right. I have no idea where we are, I know Thorin mentioned we're West of Bree I think it was. But, I have no clue as to what Bree is."

The man nods. "We are. I can also say that we are in Middle Earth, if that sounds familiar."

"Middle Earth?" Why does that sound so familiar? That and Bree sounds like places that I should know about, but for some reason, I cannot bring myself to recalling either place. It's as if they have just been plucked out of my brain.

"Where are you from if not here?" Thorin asks.

I can see a hint of suspicion and curiosity within his eyes. "Far, far away I can tell you that much. I'm from a place called Earth."

The tall man hums to himself. "How did you get here?"

I shake my head. "I-I don't know. We were running from. . ." I pause as I feel Aiden snuggle closer to me, as if trying to hide. I look down to him and pull him onto my lap to hold him close as I continue to explain. "We were running down a road when we hit a dead end. When I wished for a way to escape, to get Aiden and I somewhere safe, this bright light suddenly appeared and I passed out with him in my arms. Next thing I know, I wake in that forest, with Aiden still passed out next to me.

"It appears, my dear, the Valar saw fit to give you and your son mercy by bringing you here."

"The Valar?"

"They are powerful beings who have brought you here from your own world."

Thorin scoffs. "There are no such things as other worlds."

"There is a lot more out there than anyone can ever dream of, Thorin. The question is now, what do we do about this young lady?"

"You won't have to worry about me. I'm sure Aiden and I will find somewhere safe to stay until we can find a way home, we could possibly go to this Bree place you spoke of."

Thorin shakes his head. "No. You both go out on your own with no protection and you will die. I may not like this, but you will have to come with us, until we reach a town at least. Can you fight?"

"Not with weapons. But, I know hand to hand combat."

He nods. "You will be trained with a sword at least. I won't have you become a burden on my men. And you will make sure your lad will be able to keep up with us. Understood?"

I nod. "Yes sir. I know that you already have a healer, but I was trained in medicine before I came here, so I can be of help in that way."

He seems to think for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I'll inform Oin you will be helping him."

He then walks off, leaving the grey man, Aiden and I alone. The man gives me a comforting smile.

"Well, if you are to travel with us, it would be useful to know your name, my dear."

"Sophia. My name is Sophia."

"That is a lovely name. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Gandalf. Can I just ask, are you a wizard or something?"

He smiles. "I am indeed. I am the Grey Wizard."

"Wow. . .I've never met a wizard before."

He grins. "There's always a first for everything, my dear. Now, let us introduce you to the others."

As Aiden and I stand, Gandalf puts a hand on my shoulder and leads us over to the others and introduces me to them.

First to the thirteen dwarves. Obviously I already know Thorin, Oin and Gloin, but then there are the brothers Balin – the white haired dwarf and Dwalin – bald dwarf who had also rescued me, Thorin's nephew's Fili and Kili – the blond haired and the one who lent me his cloak. And then there the brother Bofur – the hatted dwarf, Bombur – the overweight dwarf, who has a marvellous beard which circles around his rotund belly and their cousin Bifur – who surprises me at first as I see the axe in his head, but I quickly ignore it as I smile at him, to which he gives a small smile and nods to me. Then there are the brothers Dori – who has intricately braids in his grey hair and beard. Nori – red haired dwarf which is tied into three points above his head and his beard braided into three sections, I'm also sure I can see his eyebrows braided into his hair. And then Ori – the only dwarf with short hair, apart from Dwalin who has hair around his head. Ori's hair is the same colour as his brother Nori's. And finally, I meet the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, who gives me a welcoming smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I say with a smile.

"As it is to meet you, lass. Are you hungry? We still have some stew left." Bofur says as he spoons some stew from a pot into a wooden dish.

"Thank you, Bofur. I am actually quite hungry."

He hands me the dish with a grin. I sit in between Balin and Bilbo and eat quietly, with Aiden leaning against me.

"How are you feeling, lassie?" Balin asks me.

I swallow the bit of meat I'm chewing before replying to him. "I'm okay, thank you. Relieved now Aiden and I are safe."

He smiles. "As am I lass. He was extremely worried about you."

I smile as I kiss Aiden's head. "I was for him, too."

"Thorin says you will be staying with us until we can find somewhere safe for you?" I nod as I continue to eat. "We will all look out for you both, lass, so you don't have to worry about that."

I smile at the kind dwarf and thank him as I finish my supper before Bofur takes my dish away to be washed.

Soon after, everyone gets ready to bed down for the night, Thorin giving his nephews first watch of the night. Looking down at Aide, I smile as I see him fast asleep against me. As I hear my name being called, I look up to Thorin as he rests up against a boulder. He waves me over and offers Aiden and I his bedroll and blanket for the night, I smile at him in thanks before carrying Aiden over and laying us both down beside the dwarf, covering the both of us with the blanket bfore I'm soon lulled to sleep by the gentle snores of those that have already fallen asleep.

* * *

My eyes snap open at the sound of screeching and I sit upright thinking we're in danger. Looking around, I just see the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo and no hint of danger, though I can still hear the echoes of the screech. Feeling a jolt next to me, I look to see Aiden's head whipping this way and that, his eyes wide in fear and terror. I pull him onto my lap and allow him to cling to me as I hold him close. I also notice we are not the only ones to have heard the sound as Bilbo is looking around worriedly as well as Fili and Kili, who are still on watch. Bilbo rushes over to the two brothers.

"What was that?"

"Orcs." Kili replies.

I frown. What are Orcs? But as I hear another scream, I suddenly feel as though I don't want to know the answer to that, not wanting to expose Aiden to whatever made that sound. Beside me, Thorin jerks awake upon hearing the word Orcs. Looking to my son and I, noting the fear on our faces, he places a calming hand on my shoulder, which surprisingly does bring me some comfort. I'm surprised to see Aiden being comforted as Thorin's other hand is placed on his back.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks, also wondering what these creatures are.

Fili answers this time. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Kili follows on. "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looks away in fright, looking in the direction the noise came from; Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing. My blood running cold with what Fili and Kili just said, I give a slight whimper, causing Thorin to squeeze my shoulder slightly before standing and turning a stern face to his nephews.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili looks down in shame. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. As I'm watching him, I suddenly have a feeling that Thorin has had some sort of bad experience with these Orcs, which soon becomes clear as Balin walks up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

Sensing a story, Bilbo sits beside me as I settle beside the fire to listen, Aiden in my arms.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

My eyes go wide in horror at this as I turn to Thorin, who still has his back to us. I'm also thinking that this might not be a story Aiden should be listening to, but knowing he won't leave my side, I have no choice but to give in this once.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

I look down as I realise that this King, Thror, must have been some sort of relation to Thorin. I can't imagine what Thorin must have felt to have witnessed that.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent. . .wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

As he explains how Thorin had defeated Azog, I can picture it in my head like a movie, watching as Thorin, wielding said branch and slicing the pale Orc's arm clean off, although, because I have no idea what an Orc looks like, I'd picture him to be some kind of pale and ugly man.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Looking to Thorin, I then notice that the other dwarves, who had all awoken at some point during the story, are now standing and facing Thorin, who turns towards us all. Even from here, I can see his eyes glossy, full with unshed tears. He walks between the dwarves towards the fire as I turn back to Balin, voicing a question on my mind.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?"

Thorin is the one to answer as he reaches us. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

As he settles back against the boulder and the dwarves back on the ground, I glance out of the corner of my eye Balin and Gandalf sharing looks with each other, and somehow this does not bring me any comfort to Thorin's words.

Standing, I stretch out my back before going back to the bedroll and sitting back down, Aiden laying down besides me. Aiden is back asleep before I can even cover him, giving me some relief as I gently kiss his head. Glancing at Thorin, I see him have a faraway look in his eyes, lost within painful memories by the looks of it. I reach up and place a hand on his large one, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look to me. I give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your family."

He looks to me for a moment before giving me a nod of thanks.

"Get some sleep, Miss Sophia. You'll both need all the rest you can get."

I bid him goodnight before laying down. I lay awake for a little longer, staring at the night sky as I think about all that has happened this night. Apparently Aiden and I have been transported from my world to this one, attacked by bandits and saved by dwarves. Thinking about the dwarves, hobbit and wizard, all the names are familiar, though I cannot think how I have known their names beforehand since I have never been here before. I sigh as I turn over and with the story and the screeches still fresh in my mind, close my eyes to sleep, Aiden snuggled safely in my arms.

* * *

**Well, there we have it for the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. And as for they song, it's Hushabye Mountain from the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Also, the word 'quay' is pronounced as 'key'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys! Man, I'm so happy about the support I'm getting with this newer version of the story! I didn't expect everyone to enjoy this one as much as the other! I have to admit, I am enjoying writing this one a lot more than the other also. It's awkward and difficult and finding points on where to put Aiden in each chapter, so I hope I'm doing a good enough job of that. **

**Oh, just as a couple of notes, as a suggestion from someone wanting to know what Sophia and Aiden looked like, the celebrity I had in mind for Sophia is Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell in season 1 of Charmed. As for Aiden, I could imagine six year old Jonathan Lipnicki as Ray from Jerry Maguire. Now, I haven't seen Jerry Maguire, but I know Jonathan from Stewart Little, so just had to watch a clip of him in Jerry, and I have to say, I could imagine him being Aiden, especially with his cheeky little smile, which the dwarves will see more off as he gets used to them all. **

**I've also made a change in the previous two chapters. I had made it seem that Sophia and Aiden had come from America, but I've changed mommy to mummy so that they're from Britain instead, since I myself am from Britain. **

**Thanks again for all the support I'm getting, much appreciated xx**

**Review responses;**

**My Hero XIII – **I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as you are, I have to say it is interesting on writing Aiden like this from the start, especially at seeing his relationships with the dwarves from the beginning. I have to admit, that scene is also one of my favourite's, Richard Armatage certainly did a great job as Thorin. xx

**animefreak112097 –** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx

**priya24626 –** Thanks! xx

**Guest –** I've put who I imagine Sophia and Aiden to be in the description above, hope you can see them in your mind. And believe me, I can't wait to see how it's going to go either xx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of the others getting up and preparing for the day ahead. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I look around and see some of the others already up and packing their bedrolls away, a few still sleeping. Looking next to me, I see Aiden is also sleeping, thankfully peacefully after last night.

"Good morning, lass." Bofur's jovial voice rings out.

Turning to the voice, I smile as I see him standing beside the pot over the fire.

"Good morning, Bofur." I say as I yawn and stretch.

"How did you sleep?" he asks while pouring some porridge into two bowls.

"Good thanks. Although, I think I slept on a branch or something."

He chuckles while handing me the bowls. "That's life on the road. You'll get used to it."

I smile as I put the bowls down and turn to my son, gently shaking him to wake him up.

"Aiden, come on sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

He groans and snuggles into the blanket, causing me to smile, but I persist. "Come on, wake up and eat something. You can sleep on the road if you're still tired."

He yawns and rubs his eyes as I sit him up and hand him his bowl. He takes it and slowly starts to eat, allowing me to tuck into my own breakfast. At home I usually have it with milk and sugar, sometimes with jam, not with just water. But, due to being on the open road, it wasn't so bad.

As I'm eating, I notice Bofur still standing nearby, looking curiously at my face.

"What is it?" I ask him.

He gently lays a hand on my right cheek. "Did those bandits do this to you?"

Realising what he is talking about, I move my head, knowing about the bruise that must have appeared by now. "No. . .that's. . .that's from something else."

Noticing my hesitation to talk about it, he just nods as he turns back to the pot.

Once Aiden and I finish eating, I put the bowls in the wash bucket where a few other dirty bowls are already stacking and roll up Thorin's bedroll and blanket. Finding him beside a brown pony tying a pack on, I walk over to him.

"Excuse me, Mister Thorin."

He turns to me and I hand him the roll and blanket.

"Thank you for letting my son and I use these last night."

He nods as he takes them from me and attaches them to his pony.

"Did you both sleep well?" he asks.

I nod. "We did, thank you. Erm, is there anything I can help with, this morning?"

He looks to me for a moment, I'm sure I saw a look of surprise in his eyes for a moment before they went back to the usual sternness which I saw last night, although I notice his eyes drifting to my bruised cheek..

"There is a river nearby, you can fill up the water canteens for us."

I smile and nod as I go around the camp and collect the canteens from everyone. Fili and Kili offer to walk with me to the river for protection, an offer I gladly accept after my run in with the bandits last night. Aiden, not wanting to leave my side, also comes with us, so I grab my pack, taking the chance to keep to Aiden's morning routine of getting him washed up..

As we're walking, I soon stop and have to take care of the business of relieving myself, so with the boys standing guard, I squat behind a bush and do my business, taking Fili's advice of covering it with dirt after and then use some left over water from one of the canteens to wash my hands before walking on with the brothers to the river.

"Sophia, how old is Aiden?" Fili asks.

I look ahead and smile as I see Aiden walking with Kili, although I can tell he's nervous around him, Kili's boyish nature seems to help Aiden to trust him, which makes me happy.

"He is six."

"Poor lad. I can't imagine how frightened he must be, especially after yesterday. I apologise for my brother and I. We were being insensitive with our joking around last night. We didn't mean to scare you both."

I smile at this. "Don't worry about it, Fili. In some ways, it's probably best we heard of the damage these orcs can do bluntly, then I know what we're dealing with. I just hope we don't have any run ins with them."

Fili smiles. "Believe me, so do I."

I smile back as we reach the river, where Kili is teaching Aiden how to skip stones. I'm smiling as I watch while filling the canteens. Aiden throws his stone and it just plops straight into the water, causing him to look down.

"Don't be too upset, Aiden, it takes some time to do it right. Here, try this one." he picks up a flatter and smoother stone and placing it in my son's hand as he kneels behind him, taking his right hand into his and helps him to pull his arm back and pushing it forward, flicking his wrist and the stone skips on top of the water three times before plopping into the water. Aiden smiles wide, clapping his hands as he jumps up and down.

"Mummy! Did you see that!?" he exclaims happily.

I chuckle as I finish with the canteens and reach into the pack to take out a wash cloth and soap. "Yes, sweetie, I did. That was very good. Now, come here and let's get you cleaned up."

He walks over while I lather up the cloth, with a struggle as I'm using cold water, and wash his face and hands and using a towel I pull from my pack to dry him off. Once I'm finished, I put the stuff away.

"What's that?" Kili asks, pointing to the plastic container I put the soap and wet cloth in.

"It's a container that I used to keep the rest of my things safe from the soap."

"What is it made from? It's different to anything I've ever seen." Fili asks as he and Kili look over it.

"It's something we call plastic. I'm not sure exactly how it's made, but different materials are melted down, mixed together and then poured into different moulds that make different items such as this container and water bottles. Oh! I forgot I had this." As I'm putting the container away, I notice my sports bottle in my pack, forgetting I had packed that in there before Aiden and I ran from the house.

"Is that like a canteen?"

I nod as I open it and fill it with fresh water, a little up stream from where I washed out the wash cloth. "It is. Just made from a different material. I'll have to make sure I get yours filled up later, Aiden."

"I can quickly do that when we get back." Kili offers, causing me to smile.

"Thanks, Kili. I appreciate that.

He smiles as I put my pack on my back and the four of us make out way back. As soon as we get to camp, and with permission, Kili goes to Aiden's backpack and takes the bottle before rushing off back to the river, after telling his uncle where he's going.

I hand everyone their canteens, receiving thanks from them all and as I reach Oin, he pulls me aside so he can check my arm. After reassuring me that the wound hasn't reopened during the night, he bandages it back up, placing the old bandages in his pack to wash. Kili soon returns and puts the bottle away in Aiden's pack.

Once everyone is ready to move out, Thorin walks up to Aiden and I, leading a white pony.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asks.

"Yes. I haven't ridden since I was fourteen though."

He nods as he hands me the reins before going to his own pony. Looking to the pony, I reach up and scratch the snout, causing the pony to nudge me slightly. I just smile.

"You're a pretty pony, aren't you?"

"Pretty pony." Aiden says, giggling as the pony snuffles him.

"Her name's Cotton." Kili says as he appears next to me on his own pony.

I smile. "Cotton. A pretty name for a pretty pony."

He grins as I scratch Cotton fondly once more before lifting Aiden up onto her back, telling him to keep hold of the reins as I take his backpack and with Kili's instructions, attach it and my own pack to Cotton's saddle before mounting up behind my son, wrapping my left arm around him while taking the reins in my right hand.

"You okay there, Aiden?"

He nods, holding onto my arm quite tightly, so whether he's nervous about the pony or just being up high, I'm not sure. Thorin soon calls for us to move out and we all move on, Aiden squeaking a little in surprise and fear as I get Cotton to move on.

"I've got you." I say soothingly to Aiden. "I won't let you fall."

He relaxes a little bit, leaning back until he's fully pressed against my front. Kili and I ride together, Fili soon joining us. For the next few hours, while Aiden is napping, Fili, Kili and I just talk, well, they talk mostly while I listen, and I don't have a problem with that as I enjoy the conversation. They take mostly about their lives in a place called Ered Luin where they grew up and tell me stories about their childhood. I'm saddened to hear about the father they lost when they were children, no older than Aiden's age - although I am shocked to learn just how old they are, but Bali, who is riding in front of us, confirms to me that dwarves age differently to humans – and I also love to hear them talk about their mother, and just how they speak with such love and warmth in their voices make me smile, hoping that maybe Aiden would talk about me the same way.

When Aiden wakes up, this is when they begin to talk about the mischief they got up to and the amount of pranks that they pulled on the poor residents of Ered Luin. Including some they played on their mother and uncle. As I watch Aiden listen intently to the details that the brothers go through of their pranks, I wonder whether this is a good thing, whether I'm going to regret allowing Aiden to listen to this.

After lunch, many of the other members of the group; mainly Balin, Bofur and Ori, decide to ride close by and begin to shoot questions to me about where I come from, allowing me to explain as best as I can what my world is like to them, although I have to be careful with what words I say since they're too advanced. As I'm talking about my home, I begin to realise just how different our two worlds are. I was right in the fact that this world seems more medieval and way before electricity was ever invented. It makes me relieved that I decided not to pick up my cell phone before leaving the house, although, it would possibly make it easier to explain what a cell phone was as they don't believe that one can communicate with another across the world in an instant.

The next few days are spent either riding or resting, but over these days, I'm in awe as I see just how much Wildlands there are. I definitely know I'm not home; back home there's nothing but streets, vehicles, buildings and all sorts of pollution ruining mother nature, but here. . .it's all untouched. There's nothing but green wherever you look, whether it's from the blades of grass or the leaves of the trees, it all amazes me.

Since our first night here, Aiden, while still suffering from nerves and anxiety, has seemed to settle in a little and is beginning to warm up to a few people, Fili and Kili for definite, as well as Bofur as he tells good stories, Balin who has taken on a grandfatherly sort of role with him, which I am grateful for and Aiden's even warmed up to sweet Bilbo, as have I. Being the only other one who hasn't been on journey's like this before and has also been thrust into this without warning, has sort of helped us to form a connection with each other.

During our rests, Fili and Kili help to train me in sword fighting, using some branches as swords as they teach me he basics. Dwalin, who I'm told was the brother's teacher when they were younger, watches from the side, adding his own comments in every so often, sometimes coming over to help me with my footwork, which I appreciate.

While travelling, I have often ridden besides Fili and Kili, enjoying the banter we have with each other. Sometimes I ride with Oin, who after hearing about me studying in medicine, has offered to tutor me in what he knows and has given me a book to read full of herbs and plants to use in medicines. On one occasion, as Aiden is riding with Kili – which is something that shocked me when he asked if he could, of course I agreed, while trying not to cry - I had ridden beside Balin and ask him if there's anything he can tell me about dwarves. After taking a few moments to decide, he does so, though warns me that he can't explain much due to the secrecy of dwarves, which I just simply say for him to tell what he can. He then proceeds to tell me about how he is the maker of the dwarves and at my confusion, delving more into the story of how dwarves were first created. I was very intrigued by the story and couldn't help but listen intently to what he had to say.

Halfway through his talking, he's interrupted by the sound of Aiden's giggles, turning back, I watch him laughing away with Fili, Kili and now Bofur, who is waving his arms animatedly, seeming in the throng of a funny story. I can't help but feel my heart warming at the sight, knowing just how he is around men, but just seeing this after a few days. . .it gives me hope for his future.

"He's a sweet lad." Balin says, also watching the four of them. "he reminds me of Fili and Kili when they were his age."

I give a thoughtful hum. "I just hope he doesn't take after them with pranks."

This causes Balin to chuckle as we turn to the front, leaving them to it. "Aye, they were little terrors at times, but they were loved by all." he pauses for a moment. "Sophia, if I may ask, his fear and nervousness around us, it's not just a fear of strangers, is it?"

I turn to him. "What makes you say that?"

"When he first came upon us at the camp, he seemed more than just anxious that we were strangers, he seemed terrified of us. Even now, he seems wary of some of us."

I don't say anything for a moment, not really quite knowing what to say. "Aiden has. . .not had the best start in life. He's had a lot of troubles in his short life, more than a child his age should. As such, it's developed into a fear of men, women and boys he's fine with, but male adults, he can't be anywhere near them without me. Which is why, him wanting to ride with Kili without me, warms my heart to see."

Balin nods, a small smile on his face. "Well, if anyone can help to make you feel good about yourself, or anything really, it's Fili and Kili. I'm sure they'll be able to help him get through anything."

I just smile, not doubting him at all. Looking back at my son, I can't help but think that maybe this could be the start of his healing process, of him becoming a normal, happy little boy who hasn't got a care in the world, as it should be.

* * *

**Well, there we have chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it, stay tuned for the next chapter xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I'm back again with the new chapter! I've decided since I'm doing well with getting each chapter written up and done, (I'm currently on 14) I'm going to update once a week on Monday, so you have something to look forward to!**

**Oh, before I forget, for those of you reviewing on as Guest, could you put something after so you know who I'm answering to in the responses, just initials will do, or whatever you wish, just something so you know xx**

**Review responses;**

**priya24626 – **Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one! xx

**Guest –** I'm glad you love it and can imagine Jonathan as Aiden! xx

**Guest –** Thank you, I'm glad you think so! xx

**FlowerChild23 –** I'm happy you think it's good, hope you continue to enjoy this! xx

**LadyMelzinho –** Thank you and you're welcome! Xx

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The weather holds out for us until the third, maybe fourth day when the heaven opens up and the rain comes pouring. I quickly get mine and Aiden's coats from our packs, making sure he's bundled up from the rain. Our coats immediately grab the attention of the others and soon enough, more questions arise about the material and the metal zips, all of which I answer to the best of my ability.

As we ride, I look around at the others, seeing how miserable all of them are, especially poor Bilbo, who seems to have left his home without picking up a cloak to ward off the rain. Although, from ahead, I have to smile a little at seeing Bofur still trying to smoke his pipe, despite it being filled with more water than tobacco.

"'Ere, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori pipes up.

The wizard turns back to him. "It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to do so until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"Who is the fifth?" I ask before he forgets to finish his answer, also curious to know.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

Radagast? Saruman? People in this world sure had strange names. Even the dwarves.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he. . .more like you?"

I try to hold back my laughter at this, having to bite my tongue as Gandalf looks back, looking slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

I like the sound of this Radagast and I haven't even met him yet. Anyone who would put more care into defenceless animals is good in my book.

* * *

The rain soon clears late that afternoon and we come across some ruins where Thorin announces we will be stopping for the night. As we all dismount, Thorin orders Fili and Kili to watch the ponies and then to Oin and Gloin to get a fire going. Aiden and I stand by Bilbo and Balin as Thorin and Gandalf start talking in one of the ruined buildings. Talking, more like arguing since their voices are raised. After a few moments, Gandalf storms away.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asks as Gandalf starts to leave.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

At Gandalf's raised voice, Aiden whimpers slightly and stands behind me, causing me to pick him up and hold him close in comfort, allowing him to bury his head in my shoulder.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin calls out, obviously not sounding happy.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asks Balin.

Balin looks unsure as he watches Gandalf leave.

"I'm sure he'll come back." I assure him as I rock Aiden slightly. "He probably just needed to cool down."

He nods and we go to settle down as dinner in being prepared. While Bombur and Bofur begin it, I take this time to take Aiden to a stream I saw nearby, Thorin getting Dwalin to go down with us. Once we reach the river, I get him stripped down and while Dwalin is keeping watch, manage to give him a bath. As for me, while Aiden is sitting in the water, splashing about a little, I mange to clean off the dirt, grime and sweat from my face, neck and arms, just being satisfied with that for now. Once Aiden is finished, I get him out and wrapped up in his towel where I dry him off.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" I ask while drying him.

"I'm okay." he replies, glancing at Dwalin warily every now and then.

I smile as I turn his attention to me, tapping his nose as I do so, drawing a giggle from him, which makes me smile more.

"You're doing well, sweetheart, just keep going a little while longer and we'll be home before you know it."

"But. . .I don't wanna go home." he answers, and again I can see that flicker of fear in his eyes at the mention of home.

I see Dwalin glance over at this before looking back out for danger. I sigh as I turn to Aiden, brushing a damp lock of hair from his face.

"I know, sweetheart, but we have no choice. We can't stay here, this isn't our home."

He doesn't say anything to this as he looks down. I look sadly at him before kissing his cheek as I get him dressed. Once we're done, we make our way back to camp where we relax and wait for dinner.

It is soon night-time when dinner is done, Aiden and I are the first to get our share, Ori passing us our bowls before getting his own and joining me with a smile, one I happily give back. I had grown to really like Ori, he reminded me a lot of Aiden, innocent and curious. We talk to each other, well, I say talk, I mean he asks more questions about my home while I answer what I can. I had thought the novelty of my home would have washed away with the rain by now, but apparently not.

"He's been a long time." I hear Bilbo speak up from where he's standing and watching the horizon.

"Who?" Bofur asks while dishing out two bowls of the stew.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour: take this to the lads."

Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili; Bilbo leaves. Bombur tries to take more stew, but Bofur slaps his hand.

"Stop it, you've had plenty."

I grin at this as I sit back once I've finished eating.

"Aye, it's not bad stew this Bombur." Gloin speaks up. "I've had worse."

"Dori could've cooked it!" Nori teases, causing the dwarves and I to laugh.

"Hilarious." Dori says sarcastically.

I giggle at this as I lay Aiden, who has fallen asleep, down so his head is in my lap. It's strange. In all my life, I have never been as comfortable with a large group than I have while being with this bunch of dwarves. Not only have I found some people at my size, they are all friendly, helpful they are also kind and patient with my son, even the more stubborn and stoic of the bunch, such as Dwalin, has been known to offer some kindness to us both. Aiden has still kept away from those dwarves, still nervous about them, though he will acknowledge them from afar. I've not felt this much at home in a long time. . .not felt this safe in a long time, for either myself or my son.

Not long after, Fili and Kili come rushing up, panic on their faces. Thorin bolts up the moment he sees them.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Trolls! They've taken some of our ponies! Bilbo has gone to try and get them back!" Fili answers.

The rest of the dwarves are instantly on their feet. I look around helplessly, not knowing what to do. I want to help, but what exactly can I do? Thorin makes my decision for me.

"Stay here with Aiden. It'll be much safer for the both of you. Keep this with you, just in case."

He then hands me a dagger before running through the trees with the others. I sit back looking around at the abandoned camp feeling more alone and scared now than I've been in a while. I immediately stand as I hear the shouts of the dwarves as they engage with the trolls, but I don't move from my spot.

"Mummy? What was that?" I hear Aiden ask.

Looking down, I see I woke him up with me jumping up, and then him looking around in fear at the shouts he heard.

"Where everyone gone?"

Sensing his fear, I immediately kneel by him and gently run a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. The others just had to take care of something, they'll be back soon, okay?"

He nods and I encourage him to get some more sleep, singing quietly and softly to him, which helps him sleep. After kissing his head, I decide to do something before I go crazy, so I start to break down camp, just in case they're successful in saving Bilbo and the ponies and return. I manage to get everything packed away, luckily knowing what belonged to who, and the fire put out the dishes, spoons and cooking pot also washed up and packed in about an hour or so. Not having anything else to do, I sit by Aiden and just wait.

* * *

Hearing a twig snap from behind me, I open my eyes and spin around, dagger held up, cursing myself for having fallen asleep on watch, but then I breath a huge sigh of relief as I see Gandalf looking around at the almost abandoned camp.

"Where is everyone?"

"Trolls had taken some of the ponies, so Bilbo went to try and get them, prompting the dwarves to rescue him and the ponies. That was hours ago."

Alarm immediately registers on his face. He looks around and then looks towards the sky, which is starting to get lighter as dawn approaches.

"I have an idea. . .but I'll need your help."

I nod and then gently waking Aiden up, not wanting to leave him behind alone, before getting him on my back and telling him to be quiet as we follow Gandalf into the trees, in the direction the dwarves went. We soon find the camp of the trolls. Hiding behind the trees, I never thought I would see – or smell something – so foul in all my life! Three huge trolls, must have been almost twenty feet in height! What horrifies me is seeing the state of Bilbo and the dwarves. Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Nori and Ori are tied onto a spit over a fire while the others are tied in sacks on the ground. Aiden grips hold of me, whimpering slightly at the sight. I put a finger to his lips, quietly telling him to be quiet before watching what's happening.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." one of the trolls says.

The troll turning the spit looks to him. "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Is this really necessary?" I can hear Dori ask, but he is promptly ignored.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." the first troll agrees.

"Untie us, you monsters!"

"Take on someone your own size!" Oin and Gloin complain from the sacks.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." the final troll points out.

Gandalf and I glance at each other before turning back to the scene before us as Bilbo calls out.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori tries warning him.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur cries out indignantly.

Bilbo manages to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. He faces the trolls.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" one of the trolls asks him.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor, I recognise the voice of Thorin there. The ones in sacks kick him.

"The clever hobbit. . .he's stalling for time." Gandalf says quietly. He then looks to me. "When you have the time, free them."

He then turns and walks away. I swallow hard as I look back to the others before quietly getting down on the ground and army crawls, Aiden crawling next to me, to the dwarves on the ground while listening to what is happening.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on.

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is ... to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

I wince at this as I hear the dwarves cry out their anger towards the hobbit.

"If I get you, you little-"

I soon reach the dwarves, the one nearest being Thorin. Getting Aiden to lay down, I get closer to the dwarf.

"Psst! Thorin!" I hiss at him.

He turns, his eyes wide in surprise and horror at seeing me.

"What are you doing here!? I told you to stay behind, where's Aiden?" he hisses back, trying not to be suspicious in front of the trolls.

"Shh! He's with me. I'm getting you out of here!" I reach up with the dagger to saw through the rope at his neck, which closes the sack.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all."

"e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."

I have to duck out of sight of the troll that just spoke as he grabs Bombur and I watch in horror as he dangles the dwarf upside down over his mouth, ready to eat him!

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo suddenly yells out, causing the troll to stop.

"You what?"

"Yeah, He's got worms in his ... tubes."

The troll drops Bombur back into the pile of dwarves in disgust, causing me to wince at the grunts of pain from the dwarves.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?"

The rest of the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. I roll my eyes, thinking they're the fools before leaning up to hiss in Thorin's ear.

"Get them to shut up! Bilbo's stalling for time! Gandalf's coming!"

Realisation hits Thorin, understanding Bilbo's plan, he kicks the others. They then understand and go along with it. All the dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're "riddled" with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asks Bilbo.

"Well. . ."

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

Gandalf appears on top of a large rock above the clearing. "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat `im too?"

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin calls out.

I breath a sigh of relief at knowing that everyone is now safe without any casualties. Once I free Thorin, he smiles his thanks at me before taking the dagger back and helping to free the others that have been stuffed into the sacks. Looking back at Aiden, I see him curled up on the ground close by, shaking in fear. I pick him up and hold him close as I stand. Seeing the others getting up and getting themselves dressed again and getting their weapons collected, I offer to go back to camp to bring our belongings over. Thorin tells me to wait and sends Fili and Kili with me once their dressed and when they are, the four of us go back to camp.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. We have the Orc chase now, so be prepared for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god guys, I am so so so sorry for being late in posting this, I've not been well these past few days so not had the energy to post anything. Please forgive me and thank you for being so patient. Xx**

**Review responses;**

**priya24626** **-** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and there will be some Thorin/oc moments, I promise x

**Guest** **Palacegirl – **Thank you! I'm glad you love it!

**SlaveBane781** –I'm glad you like the story and the idea of this and I agree, aiden is the cutest little guy ever!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Once the four of us have gotten our packs, Aiden now carrying his own, we make our way back to the troll camp to see everyone is just about dressed and ready to get going again. Allowing Aiden to stay with Fili and Kili, I go over to Gandalf who thumps one of the troll statues with his staff, a pleased smile on his face.

"Well, it's not everyday you see something like that in my world." I say while running a hand over the stone trolls, causing Gandalf to chuckle.

Thorin, now fully dressed walks over to us. I don't know why, but just watching the way he walks, it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" he asks the wizard.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

I look to him at this. I have often heard the dwarves refer to Bilbo as their burglar, but what he is supposed to be stealing, I don't know. I'm also disappointed that he's blaming Bilbo for what happened here, so I try to stand up for the Hobbit.

"He had the smart idea to play for time."

Gandalf nods in agreement.

"None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin looks repentant and nods. The three of us then examine the statues of the trolls.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other, obviously having no idea what they are talking about, I don't ask.

"Well, if this is what happens to them in the sun, they can't have been walking around in daylight."

Thorin nods as he looks around. "There must be a cave nearby."

We then walks back to camp to collect our belongings before walking on to find the troll cave. We soon smell it before we see it. The entrance being large enough for the trolls to enter. As soon as the smell reaches me, I back away almost throwing up. Seeing Aiden about to follow some of the dwarves inside, I quickly grab the back of his shirt to pull him away, not allowing him to go anywhere near it. He just grumbles as I take his hand and we go stand with Fili and Kili.

* * *

Inside the cave, those of the company that went inside instantly scrunch up their noses.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori asks in disgust.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf replies, seemingly not to be affected by the stench.

As they walk further into the cave, many of the dwarves cough and retch at the pungent smell. Inside, they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur says as he nudges some of the gold with his toes.

Gloin nods "Agreed. Nori, get a shovel."

While exploring, Thorin finds two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll."

Thorin hands the largest sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one, turning it this way and that in his hands as he inspects it.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Realizing that they are Elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade."

Glancing at the wizard, Thorin draws the blade out of its sheath a few inches as he inspects it closely. Even though the sword had probably not been in use for a good number of years, it still looks as if it had just been forged, the blade shining brightly. Gandalf's right, this is truly a fine blade.

Sheathing the sword, he turns to leave before he stops, something catching his eye. He notices another sword, one slightly smaller than his own, with a flowery pattern carved into the pommel. It has clearly been made for a woman and he thinks of another woman in his company that could use this.

Behind him, Gloin, Bofur and Nori are filling a chest with treasure, then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.

"We're makin' a long term deposit." Gloin simply says.

Thorin walks past them towards the outside. "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

On his way out, Gandalf steps on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another sword. This one barely passing as a dagger in his hands, but knowing it is the perfect size for their burglar

* * *

As Thorin, Gandalf and some of the others go into the cave, I stand with Fili as Aiden and Kili are rummaging through a few things with Bifur that have been strewn outside the cave.

"So, how are you finding life on the road?" Kili asks as he joins his brother and I, after dropping a skull that Bifur handed to him.

"Different. I mean, I've been camping before, but I've never seen anything like the trolls before."

Fili nods. "That's the first time we've seen a troll also. Hopefully it'll be the last time."

I grin. "Yeah, almost getting eaten by a troll is not high on my list of things to do either."

They both chuckle as Aiden runs over, a wide smile on his face.

"Mummy, look what I found!"

Looking into his hands, I see a few gold coins in one hand and a small sheathed dagger in the other, which sets me on edge to see him holding weapon like that.

"Can I keep them?"

"The coins, yes, but not the dagger." I answer as I instantly take the dagger from his hand, causing him to pout.

"Awww, why?"

"Because you're too young to be even holding this."

Fili clears his throat, causing me to look at him. "If I may, dwarfling's would have started learning how to fight when they turn five. With your permission, I could teach him how to use the dagger, but only if you're comfortable with it."

I think about this as I look to Aiden, obviously I don't want my baby to get mixed up in any fighting or anything, as I said, he's too young for all that, and I don't want him scarred anymore than he already is. Although, it wouldn't hurt for him to be prepared, at least until it's time for us to go home. And besides, I can't deny my boy anything when he gives me those eyes, no matter how hard I try to be sterner with him.

I give out a sigh. "Fine, I'll allow Fili to teach you." I stop him from jumping up and down as he looks excited, about to reach out for the dagger. "But, I'm keeping this until you can learn to use it."

He gives another pout but wisely says nothing as I slip the dagger into one of my pockets in my backpack and he turns to examine the coins in his hand. Hearing footsteps approaching us, I look up to see Thorin walking over, a sword in either hand. He passes the smaller one to me.

"Since you've been coming along well in your training, it's time you had your own."

I look to it for a few moments before carefully taking it in both hands. After almost breaking one of Fili's swords when he got me to try to use it the other night, I'm a bit apprehensive about taking another in hand, but this one is surprisingly light.

Looking at the hilt, I notice flowery patterns carved into the wood, the same patterns carved into the sheath. Taking hold of the hilt, I pull the blade from the sheath and stare at it in awe. The blade is straight but curls into a point towards the end, almost like a scimitar. The metal shines as if it has just been crafted, although from the dust and cobwebs covering it, it looks as though it's been abandoned for many, many years. I look up to see Thorin and his nephews watching me. I smile at him, nodding my head.

"Thank you."

He also nods. Before he can say anything however, there's a sudden sound coming towards us.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouts.

Aiden immediately clings to me.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

After arriving at where the sound is, I stay beside Fili, Aiden behind me, my sword drawn as we prepare for whatever is coming. Suddenly, a rabbit-drawn sled bursts out of the bushes and stops besides us with a man driving it. The man is wearing a brown cloak, trousers and shoes as well as I pointed hat. This must be the Radagast Gandalf was telling us about the other day, if the bird crap in his hair is anything to go on.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" he yells out in a panic.

Gandalf immediately calms everyone. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

We watch as he curls up his tongue in surprise.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old. . ."

Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

". . .stick insect!"

I look away at this. Trolls are one thing, bug in the mouth. Nope. Still. At least it wasn't a spider. The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately. I take this time to take another look at my new sword.

"That's a really good looking sword." Kili says as he walks over to Fili and I.

I smile. "Yeah. I'm still a bit nervous about having to use it though."

Fili pats my back. "Don't worry, we'll continue to teach you."

I grin at him. "Yeah. At least now I'm not at risk of breaking your sword."

He and Kili laugh at this. Hearing Aiden giggle, I look over and smile as I see him fussing the rabbits, those that can reach him, snuffling at his face.

"Tickles!"

Fili, Kili and I chuckle at this, as well as some of the others that are nearby. The laughter soon stops as a howl is heard in the distance.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur replies, sounding afraid.

Turning at the sound of a growl and a branch snapping, my eyes go wide as I see a creature that looks like a wolf, but too wild and too big. It leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down Dori. I back away while keeping Aiden, who is gripping tightly onto me, behind me. Thorin strikes and kills it using his new sword. Another wolf attacks from the other side; heading straight for Thorin. I call his name in warning before Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

Gandalf and Radagast appear as Thorin pulls his sword out and turns to the wizards.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks in disbelief.

Great. Looks like I'm seeing an Orc sooner than I wanted to. Turning to Aiden, I put a comforting arm around him as Gandalf turns to Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"Hunted?" I squeak out, causing Fili to take my arm in comfort.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin states.

"We can't!" Ori yells out as he and Bifur run over. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suddenly says.

We all look to him as if he's crazy.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf tries to reason.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

"We need to hurry, come." Gandalf says as he walks in the opposite direction the Wargs came.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" I suddenly hear Radagast shout out a few moments later.

I see the sled going extremely fast with ths Wargs and riders – I'm assuming are Orcs, I can't see what they look like very well from here.

"I don't know whether that guy is brave or insane." I mutter.

"Insane." Bofur says from in front of me.

Bifur, who is next to me, suddenly grunts at me in words I can't understand and making hand gestures. Thankfully, Bofur helps me out by translating.

"He wants you to get Aiden on his back, we're going to be doing some running."

I nod and thank Bifur as I pick Aiden up and place him on the dwarf's back, the boy holding on tight to him as I tell him to.

"Come on!" Gandalf orders as he runs on, with us right behind.

We run across a rocky plain, running away from the Wargs. After a while of running, we stop as we see the orcs chasing Radagast on a hilltop not far away.

"Stay together." Gandalf says as he turns in a different direction.

"Move!" Thorin orders as we move on.

We turn and run in another direction. I'm trying to keep control of my breathing, which is heavy. I've never had to run so much in my life. As we reach more rocks, Thorin stops as Radagast rides past, the orcs right behind. Ori starts to run out of cover, not realising Thorin has stopped.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin exclaims as he grabs the collar of the dwarf's coat and pulls him back.

Looking to Aiden, I see him burying his face in Bifur's back, not wanting to look at anything. I place a comforting hand on his back, letting him know I'm right here. We wait a moment for the Wargs to get ahead a bit, giving us a chance to catch our breathes before Gandalf gets us to move on.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asks.

Gandalf doesn't answer as he moves on ahead of him, leaving Thorin to scowl after him. Noticing I stopped to watch the interaction, he gently but firmly takes my arm as we run after him. We soon take cover again behind an outcropping of rock. As we hide, I hear one of the Wargs from above and I almost stop breathing in fear as I hold onto Thorin's arm, which is held across me to keep me back. I feel more than see Thorin nodding towards Kili who, after a few seconds, steps out with an arrow drawn and fires at the Warg above it. It roars before toppling down as Kili fired another arrow. My eyes go wide as I see my first ever Orc. A vile looking creature with grey-black skin. It gets up and charges towards us, but Dwalin takes it out, Bifur, after having passed Aiden to Bofur, and a few of the others killing the warg.

There's a sudden howling as the Wargs have caught on to us and are now heading our way.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yells out to us.

We don't need him to tell us again as we run on as fast as we can, but they soon catch up to us.

"There they are!" Gloin exclaims, pointing ahead to a Warg rider that is standing on the hill ahead of us.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yells out as he runs in another direction.

We follow him as we run in another direction but soon stop as we face the Wargs again. I bump into the back of Thorin as he stops suddenly.

"There's more coming!" Kili cries out in alarm.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouts, while keeping a protective arm around me.

I watch from behind Thorin as Kili starts shooting the Wargs and Orcs, how long his arrows will last for, I don't know.

"We're surrounded!" Fili suddenly asks as we huddle together.

"Where is Gandalf!?" Kili asks.

Looking around, I see the wizard has vanished. Where in the world has he gone!?

"He has abandoned us!" The bald dwarf accuses.

We all gather close to each other to protect one another, Kili is stood away from us, still shooting the Wargs. Ori used a sling shot to shoot a rock at one of the Wargs, which has no effect.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin calls out to us as he draws out his sword.

I stand beside him as I take out my own. I may not know how to fight much, nor do I want to fight, but if I'm going to go down, then I'm going to go down fighting my damned hardest. I'm not going to let the foul creatures harm my son!

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice suddenly calls out.

Looking around, I see Gandalf drop down behind a rock. Thorin grabs my arm and we run over to where he dropped down. He stands on a rock in front of the crevice before telling me to get down. I slide down as I hear his voice ordering the others.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

The dwarves and the hobbit all slide down into the cave. One of the first dwarves being Bofur, Aiden in his arms, as he rolls on the ground, curling himself around the boy to protect him.

"Aiden!" I call out, immediately taking him from the dwarf.

"Mummy!" Aiden clings on tight to me.

The Ur family stay close to us as the other dwarves slide in, apart from Thorin, Fili and Kili, causing me to worry for them.

"Kili! Run!" I hear Thorin yell.

After a few moments, the young brothers and Thorin slide down, everyone now being safe. There's a sudden ring of a horn being blown and the sound of weapons clashing together. After a few moments of us listening to the commotion, an orc suddenly falls into the cave, an arrow sticking out of it's chest. Luckily it's already dead.

Thorin pulls out the arrow an examines it.

"Elves." he hisses in disgust before tossing the arrow asdide.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asks from the path ahead.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur instantly says as he rushes for the path, the others behind him.

"I think it would be wise." Gandalf insists.

Aiden and I walk in between Fili and Kili as we follow the narrow path in between two cliff sides. The dwarves have some difficulty getting through, especially Bombur, who has to be pushed from behind by his cousin, Bifur.

Soon enough, we come out into an open area which over looks onto a valley below. I gasp, my eyes going wide at what I see. There are tall white buildings that seem to come out of the mountain, green grass, greener than any grass I have ever seen, trees and a few waterfalls falling down from the mountain. It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I kneel down behind Aiden and take a moment to wrap my arms around him as we look over the city, just taking this time to reassure me that he is safe, he is unhurt.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf informs us.

"Rivendell." Bilbo utters.

Hearing Bilbo say Rivendell, as well as hearing Imladris, it sparks something in my mind, a memory of something that I can't remember as I feel a prickling sensation at the back of my mind. I should know this place, but for something I can't think what it is.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin stalks over to Gandalf with a thunderous look on his face.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

We then make our way down the cliff towards the Elven city.

* * *

**Well, there we have it, the company are now in Rivendell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep your lovely reviews coming xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooo! Look at that, I'm on time for once. . .barely! **

**Before I continue with this, I don't know if I've mentioned anything about this before, but my other Thorin story, True Love Conquers All, could you tell me your honest opinions on that? I've been considering whether I should take it down or whether people do actually want me to continue on with it. Please let me know your thoughts. **

**Sorry for the rant, now enjoy this chapter xx**

**Review responses;**

**priya24626 – **You're very welcome and I also love Aiden!

**Guest ****Palacegirl – **I agree, he is adorable!

**Ro781727 – **I hope you are enjoying the changes so far!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

We soon make it down the cliff and are walking across the bridge into Rivendell. After carrying Aiden across the bridge, so he doesn't fall in, I can't help but look around me in awe. This city is absolutely beautiful! Never before have I seen anything like this! Looking next to me, I smile as I see Bilbo is the same as I am.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "It is. It's more lovely than I ever imagined it to be."

"Pretty." Aiden comments, causing Bilbo and I to grin at him, while I kiss his head.

We huddle around the courtyard as a dark haired elf walks down the stairs to greet us.

"Mithrandir."

Gandalf looks up. "Ah, Lindir!"

"Stay sharp." I hear Thorin whisper to Dwalin.

"_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._" Lindir says to Gandalf in a language I don't understand, but I imagine it to be their elven language.

I immediately see a difference in the language of elves and dwarves. While the elves are more softly spoken and smooth, the dwarves are harsher but more powerful. If I had to choose, I'd say I'd prefer the dwarven language. Although, I have been around dwarves more than elves, so I don't know if I'm being biased about it.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

I look around as I hear the horn from earlier to see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"**Ifridî bekâr!** Hold ranks!" Thorin exclaims. .

The dwarves pull Bilbo, Aiden and I into the middle of the circle as they bunch up tight together with their weapons pointed outward; the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around us. Aiden holds on tight to me as we watch the horses circle us. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, separates himself from the others. Long smooth brown hair, wearing a shiny bronze coloured armour and an elaborate circlet on his head, I take him to be the leader of Rivendell.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf bows gracefully. "Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_"

"_Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui_."

Elrond dismounts from his horse and walks over to Gandalf where the two embrace like old friends, which I believe they are.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

Elrond holds up an Orc sword and shows it to us before he hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Elrond ignores the insult before he turns to us and speaks in Elvish. The dwarves, Bilbo and I don't understand what he is saying.

"_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._"

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growls.

The dwarves become hostile and grip their weapons uneasily, Aiden clings onto me at this.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering us food." Gandalf simply says, Elrond looking on in amusement behind him.

The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Before we walk on, Elrond stops us, his gaze on Aiden on I.

"You have a woman and child with you, Gandalf?"

"Ah yes, Sophia and Aiden." Gandalf holds his arm out to me, and I step forward, with Aiden in my arms, out of the protective circle of the dwarves. Standing beside the wizard, he places his hand on my shoulder. "We found them on the road a week ago. I was hoping you would be able to help them get home, they are not from here."

Elrond's eyebrows raise slightly as he looks over Aiden and I for a few moments. He soon nods.

"Tomorrow. Let them rest for tonight. Lindir will show you to a room."

"They stay with us." Thorin says as he steps forward.

I am surprised at him trying to keep us close by. After all, he is the one who said that we would be staying with the company until they found somewhere safe for us to stay. Well, we've found that in Rivendell, so Aiden and I are no longer his responsibility.

"You need not worry for them, they are perfectly safe here. I am sure they would just like their own room for privacy." Elrond explains.

I turn to Thorin and give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Thorin, we'll be fine."

Lindir then leads Aiden and I up the stairs and through the halls until he stops at a door and opening it before stepping back for us to go through. The room is quite large with a king bed in the middle, a wardrobe in one corner with a dressing table next to it. A screen separates the room into two where a bathtub is placed behind it with washing essentials and a large open window with a balcony which overlooks the gardens.

"I hope it is to your liking." Lindir says to me.

I turn to him with a smile. "It's lovely. Thank you."

He smiles back. "I will have someone come and prepare a bath for you."

He leaves before I can object to that, always being an independent women, I never felt the need to have anyone help me with bathing or anything like that. I just sigh as I set Aiden down and take off his backpack before doing the same with my own before sitting Aiden on the bed and kneeling in front of him where I can take a closer look over him.

"Are you alright?" I ask, worrying about his well being, especially after what's just happened.

He nods. "They were scary, weren't they mummy?"

I smile. "They were, but we're safe now, we'll be safe here until we go home."

He looks down for a moment, not saying anything. "Mummy, why can't we stay here?"

I look sadly at him, knowing where his fear is coming from. Moving a stray hair from his face, I speak gently to him.

"We can't stay, sweetheart. We have no where to go."

"We can stay here, in Riverdale."

"Rivendell, sweetie. And we can't just invite ourselves to stay in someone else's home, it doesn't work that way."

"Well, it should! I don't wanna go home!"

I don't say anything as I sit with him and hold him close, also not wanting to go home, but knowing that we have no choice. A few minutes later, a female elf comes in after knocking and helps to get the bath ready, and has also brought some clean clothes in. I frown at the dress, as beautiful as it is, I've never been a girly, dressy type, always preferring jeans, trousers and leggings. Thankfully, after requesting for trousers, the elf says she'll go have some brought over while I bathe. I thank her as she leaves and get Aiden undressed before leading him to the bath. After he starts shaking, crying and refusing to go into the tub, I decide to change and get in with him, which calms him down, luckily he gets in and allows me to give him the first proper bath he's had in over a week. During the bath, the elf returns and leaves the clothes on the bed before leaving again, taking our old clothes to be washed.

Once we've finished our bath, we get out and after wrapping myself in a towel, get Aiden dried off in brown trousers, matching top and boots. He reads one of his books while I dry off and dress in grey leggings, a blue tunic which goes to my knees and knee length brown boots. After looking at myself in the mirror, I really like the look.

When I'm done brushing mine and Aiden's hair, Lindir returns to escort us to dinner. Holding Aiden's hand, we follow him through the halls, in which I look around in awe at the beauty of the city, and soon reach a terrace where we find the other members of the company already sitting, minus Thorin and Gandalf. Fili and Kili immediately call us over, making room for Aiden and I in between them, so that's where we sit.

Looking over the table, I see a spread of salads, fruits, vegetables, cheeses and breads. I load Aiden a plate of food and myself. As I'm eating, I look over at Dori and watch him trying to entice Ori to eat the green lettuce leaf, or it looks like lettuce anyway, and him not being sure. Luckily, I raised Aiden on fruits and vegetables and have no problem with getting him to eat.

"Try it. Just a mouthful. Look, little Aiden is eating it happily."

Ori looks over to Aiden who is greatly tucking into his vegetables, before looking back at the leaf in his hand.

"I don't like green food."

Dwalin, who is in front of me and to the right, digs through a bowl of greens with his hand. "Where's the meat?"

Oin holds up piece of onion with his knife and looks at in disgust.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asks.

I do have to smile at this as I happily eat away, really thankful I'm not having to fight with Aiden to eat his food. I look up and watch as Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin soon appear and sit at the head table. From next to me, I notice Kili and en elf maid that is playing the harp eyeing each other, Kili giving her the occasional wink, until he notices Dwalin staring at him.

"I can't say I fancy elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there's not bad."

He cocks his head at a passing elf behind us. I look up and soon look away, catching Dwalin's eye as I try not to laugh. He gives me a small smile and a wink before turning to Kili.

"That's not an elf maid."

Kili looks as the elf turns, revealing himself to be no elf maid. Shocked, Kili looks back at Dwalin who also gives him a wink. They begin to roar with laughter, banging against the table in their amusement. I'm also giggling away.

Kili awkwardly picks at his food. "It's funny." he says sarcastically.

I just pat Kili's arm in sympathy before continuing to eat. Another elf maid passes the table, playing the flute. Oin stuffs a napkin into his hearing trumpet, to my amusement, blocking out the music. I'll admit, the music is not to my taste, but it's still enjoyable to listen too.

I look up in time to see Thorin excusing himself from where he's sitting and walk behind us, not looking too happy. Looking back to Elrond and Gandalf, wondering what they could have been talking about to make him so upset. Turning back to Thorin with a worried expression, I catch his eye and he just gives me a small, reassuring smile. Saying nothing, I turn back to my food.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!" Nori suddenly says.

"Did somebody die?!" Oin exclaims.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" Bofur suddenly jumps onto a plinth next to the table, and starts to sing;

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said!"

I just grin as a food fight breaks out, a piece of bread coming close to hitting Lindir in the face. As Aiden picks up some bread, I quickly take it out of his hand as he lifts it to throw, causing him to pout.

"I don't think so. You dwarves are a bad influence."

The dwarves laugh, Fili ruffling Aiden's head.

"We don't mean any harm, lass." Dwalin says.

I just smile as I continue to eat, knowing that to be true. Once we have eaten, we all disperse to do our own thing. I take Aiden for a walk around the city and we soon find ourselves in a beautiful garden, many flowers and trees dotted around. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. . .except for Aiden when he was born of course.

I watch Aiden as he runs around in front of me, smiling at him just being a boy and having fun. It's moments like this that I treasure, because we haven't had these times very often, another reason why I don't want us to return home, not wanting to put Aiden back through all that trauma again.

Up ahead, I see Aiden run around the corner, I smile as I follow but soon frown as he comes running back towards me, hiding behind me.

"What's wrong, Aiden?" I ask as I look back to him.

"Hi!" A voice calls out.

Looking in the direction Aiden ran from, I see a human boy standing there, smiling away. He has dark brown shaggy hair and is wearing a red tunic top, black trousers and boots. He looks to be a little over Aidens's ages, eight maybe nine years old.

I smile at the boy. "Hello there."

"I didn't scare him, did I?"

Shaking my head, I reach behind me and place a hand on Aiden's back. "No, he's just shy. What's your name?"

As he opens his mouth to answer, a female voice speaks up from around the corner.

"Estel, what are you doi-oh, hello."

A woman, who looks to be in her early to mid thirties with blonde hair joins us. She's wearing an ankle length green elven dress, with long sleeves that bell out at the elbow.

"Hello." I greet with a smile.

"I've not seen you here before." she states.

"Yeah, I just came here today."

Recognition appears on her face. "Oh, I had heard a woman and child had arrived with Gandalf and a group of dwarves. I am Gilrean, this is my son, Estel."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Sophia, and this is my son, Aiden."

She smiles at Aiden before turning to me. "What brings you both to Rivendell?"

I give a nervous chuckle. "That is actually a long story."

"Well, why don't we take a seat and you can tell me."

I smile as we walk over to a bench and sit down, Estel taking Aiden to play nearby where we can still see them, Aiden not wanting to go too far. Without going into too much detail, I tell her about how Aiden and I found ourselves in the forest just a week ago and how we came to be in the company of the dwarves. She has a whole run of emotions go through her face as I'm explaining; shock, disbelief and horror.

"That's quite a story, but thankfully the dwarves came to your rescue in time." she says as I finish talking.

I smile. "Yeah, I will forever be grateful to them for that, and for making sure Aiden was safe."

We turn to watch Estel and Aiden as they're now sitting on the grass, relaxing after running around and chasing each other.

"What will you both do now?"

"Gandalf is hoping that Elrond can help us return home."

She nods. "And if he cannot?"

I sigh at this. "I don't know."

She smiles. "Well, I'm sure Elrond will allow you to stay here."

I just smile, not really having anything to say to this. The four of us stay outside for a few hours, Gilrean and I talking away as Aiden and Estel continue to get to know one another. I decide to call it a night when Aiden begins to drift off, so taking him into my arms, we say goodnight to them before returning to our room where I lay Aiden on the bed and curl up with him, thinking on what Gilrean said to me. The thought on what if we can't go home came into my head multiple times this past week, but I would often push it aside with the thoughts on we don't belong here and it isn't our world. Looking to Aiden, I also think about what could be waiting for us back home. How could I send him back to that, but how can we stay? I just sigh, deciding to sleep on the matter.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all again next week. . .hopefully earlier in the day than nearly midnight!**

**Translations;**

_Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ \- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

**Ifridî bekâr!** \- Ready weapons!

_Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_ \- My friend! Where have you been?

_Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ \- We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

_Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_ \- Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! A day later than planned, but wasn't well enough to update yesterday, still not well today, but thought I'd update today before I get any worse. I hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

**Review responses;**

**ro781727 – **I had to keep him at that age. Would've loved to have seen ten year old Estel. xx

**Guest Palacegirl – **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one. I will be continuing with True Love Conquers All. I do enjoy that story, but was just wondering whether there was any point in me continuing with it. Once I'm further with that one, I will be posting an alternate version of it up, which I hope you'll enjoy. xx

**Guest – **Oh yes they are! xx

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, after enjoying a lively breakfast with the company, Elrond invites Gandalf and I to his study to talk. So, leaving Aiden in the capable hands of the dwarves, I follow the wizard and elf lord to the large, circular study, bookshelves lining the walls and a desk ahead of us. A balcony is to the right, thin curtains billowing from the slight breeze flowing through the opening.

"Gandalf tells me you are from another world." Elrond begins as he sits behind his desk.

I nod as I step forward. "Yes, My Lord. I don't know how my son and I came to be here, but one moment we were there and the next, there was this bright light before we're waking up in a forest."

He gives a thoughtful hum. "What were the events that led you and your son to be at the place you were before the light appeared?"

I look down, not really wanting to go into a sensitive subject right now. "I-I'd rather not go into the details on that, but I know that, if that light had not appeared. . .Aiden and I might not be alive right now."

They both look surprised by this detail, neither of them saying anything for a moment.

"I had said when we first met that the Valar had shown you mercy by bringing you here, If you believed your life was in danger, I stand by what I said." Gandalf says. "The Valar have brought you here for a reason, my dear, it is up to you to find that reason."

I pause for a moment. "So. . .I can't go back home?"

"Even if you could return, I do not have the knowledge to send you home, not knowing how you were brought here." Elrond explains. He then stands and walks around the desk so he can stand in front of me. He places his hands on my shoulders. "You and your son are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need to."

I smile and nod my thanks before I turn and leave the study. My mind is in a whir of thoughts right now. The Valar, the Gods, or whatever they're called, had wanted to save Aiden and I so they brought us here. But, why? Could there actually be a reason other than wanting to save us? But. . .what reason could that be? I know I have to do some serious thinking about this.

As I'm walking, I find myself in the gardens and following the sounds of weapons clashing, I find the company in a training area, sparring and training with one another. Being the first to notice me, Thorin says something to his partner, Dwalin, before walking over to me.

"Did you find out what you needed to know? Can they return you home?"

I sigh as I shake my head while folding my arms. "No. Apparently the Valar brought me here for a reason."

"What reason?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I have no idea. Gandalf said it's something I have to figure out alone. And besides, Elrond doesn't know of a way to send us home, even if I didn't have this reason to be here."

He nods. "What happens now?"

I sigh again. "I don't know. I mean, Elrond has offered Aiden and I to stay here for as long as we need to. But after then. . .I'm not sure."

He nods. "Well, I hope that, no matter what the future holds for you, you and Aiden will be safe and happy."

I smile at this, my heart fluttering at his concern for me. "Thank you. I wish you well on your journey and hope you will succeed in whatever it is you are doing."

He bows his head in thanks before inviting me to join the training session, saying that just because we're soon going to be separated, it doesn't mean I can't continue to take advantage of their teachings. Kili continues to train me, along with Dwalin as Fili teaches Aiden how to use a dagger. As well as using the sword, Kili also begins teaching me on how to use the bow, which excites me, as I'd always wanted to know how to do archery, ever since seeing Robin Hood. And when I mention on feeling like Robin Hood, the dwarves ask me who that is, and I proceed to tell them the story of a man who robbed from the rich to feed to the poor. The dwarves quite like this story.

* * *

That night after supper, I tuck Aiden into bed and sing to him until he falls asleep. Kissing his head, I walk out of the room, leaving the door open a crack for him before walking down the hall. I manage to find myself in the gardens again, which seem to be more beautiful when bathed in moonlight. I stop beside a river and smile as I listen to the water flowing by. I never realised there could be so much peace before.

"You have come such a long way, Sophia Turner." A voice from behind me says.

I jump and turn but stop as I see the person behind me. A beautiful female elf with waist length, blond hair and wearing a white, off the shoulder dress which cover her feet. Her blue eyes seem to bore into my own, looking into my very soul.

"Y-You know my name?" I would have thought she'd have overheard the dwarves or even Gandalf mentioning my name if she hadn't said my last name, which no one else knows.

"I know more than just your name, Sophia. I also know you and your son are not of this world."

"You do?" She nods. "Do you know how I can get home?"

Again the thoughts of whether I actually want to go home come to mind. She then smiles.

"I can sense your hesitance, you do not want to go home?"

I don't say anything as I continue to think about the question. I don't want go home because of what is there, but then again. . .how can I just up and leave the world I was born in, the world I had grown up in, where my son was born. . .how can I just leave all that behind?

She smiles. "The answers to the questions you seek, will be found at the end of your quest."

I look up at her in surprise, wondering just how she knew about the quest, I don't even know and I've been travelling with them for over a week.

"How did you-"

"The quest Thorin Oakenshield takes is not unknown to me, my child."

I look to her suspiciously for a moment longer before sighing as I look down.

"Thorin won't take me. He only promised to see Aiden and I to the next city, and now that we're here, he and the others will leave without me."

I feel a finger under my chin and raise my head up. The lady smiles. "Do not be so sure. I know not why the Valar chose to bring you here, but I have a feeling Thorin will need you before the end."

I look to her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Before she gets a chance to answer, there's footsteps behind me. Turning, I see Thorin making his way towards us.

"That my child, you must find out on your own."

She then turns and walks away, leaving me to stare after her.

"Sophia, are you alright?" Thorin asks as he reaches me.

I just nod, still wondering what she meant. Thorin looks in the direction the elf left.

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. . .to meet me I guess. She knows that I'm not from here."

He looks to me in surprise for a moment. "I have heard of Lady Galadriel and of her knowledge of future events. Maybe she foresaw your coming here."

"Maybe. . .she wasn't very clear about me going home though."

He looks to me again. "I thought you could not get back home?"

"I thought so too. But, she said the answers I seek will be found at the end of my quest."

He see him freeze for a moment, a frown on his face.

"She knows?"

I nod. "Foresight. I said that you wouldn't allow me on the quest because you already promised to get us to the next city."

He doesn't say anything for a moment before he says.

"Go get some sleep. I'm sure things will be clearer tomorrow."

I just nod as I bid him goodnight and go to my room, smiling as I see Aiden still asleep, half of the covers thrown off him. I change and carefully get in bed with him, pulling him to me as I close my eyes, Galadriel's words being the last thing on my mind before I sleep.

* * *

**Well, there we have it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed it and will see you next week for the next one xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys, I am so so sorry I didn't update last week, I wasn't feeling well so didn't have the energy to do much of anything at that point. So I will be uploading this chapter and the next one. I might also upload a new chapter after as a Christmas present for everyone. We'll see though. I hope you all enjoy these two chapters xx**

**Review response;**

**Guest ****Palacegirl - ** I'm glad you love it! I hope you like this and the next chapter! And I won't give up on TLCA as long as at least one person does love it! So thank you for that xx

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few days, I spent all of my time with Aiden and also what I had left with the dwarves, knowing that I would be left behind, with Galadriel's words still haunting my mind. If the answers I am after are at the end of my quest, then I would need to go with the Company on whatever quest they are on. What also haunts me, is her telling me that Thorin will need me before the end, what did that mean? It actually scares me a little, thinking that something bad might happen to him, Although, I know that death is a possibility on a journey such as this, I have faced it once already with the orcs.

I often stopped with my thoughts, as when I think about the possible death of Thorin, or any of the others for that matter, my head would start to pound as a hidden memory would try to force itself through. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened since I came here.

Thorin said, on that night, that things would become clear the next day, but all I've had is more confusion as the time has gone on. Thankfully, I've had a lot to take my mind off such things with Fili and Kili continuing to train me, along with Dwalin on occasion. My archery has come along, although I have still yet to hit my mark, Kili tells me that I have potential.

As well as helping me with Kili, Fili continues his training with Aiden, who I know enjoys it very much, though I still keep a careful watch from the side.

Oin, after taking me under his wing since my arrival, would often teach me about different type of herbs and plants the can be used in medicine. I already knew some of them from my world, like what types you can boil to make a tea which would calm headaches or ease a cold. But it was useful to know of others which when crushed and mixed with water, can be used as a poultice to heal wounds. Speaking of, the wound I received from the bandit a week ago is finally healing. Oin has deemed it well enough that he has removed the stitches, but still tells me to keep an eye on it over the next few days.

I've not seen Bilbo much since we first arrived in Rivendell, but I know he's taking as much time as he can for himself, with having little privacy since leaving his home. I can tell he's finding it hard to adjust to his new surroundings while we have been on the road, and I also know that some of the dwarves haven't been making it easy for him. I've tried to help him as much as I can since we first met, even though I have little knowledge on journeys such as that, or even the world in which we are in right now. I hope that is enough for him to be brave enough to continue on with the others when they leave.

The dwarves all continue to be patient with Aiden, for which I am grateful for. I know that to a six year old, who has a fear of men, some of the dwarves can be seen as rather scary, with their fierce looks. Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin he would keep well away from. I have seen him being around Fili and Kili mostly, who have taken him under their wings as a little brother, which I love. Bofur has often been seen to play with him and tell him stories – thankfully not any scary ones or any with obscenities in them. Bombur seems to take it upon himself to try to fatten either him or myself up, saying that we were far to skinny. I just giggled every time, telling him we were the ideal weight for our races, but he still wouldn't listen. As for Bifur, who Aiden was wary of from the beginning, he's started warming up to, especially after Bifur had gifted him a wooden soldier, one he says he had been making since he first met Aiden, a gesture which almost had me tearing I have to admit. Whenever the time comes for Oin to teach me something new, Aiden always comes and joins us, Oin happily accepting him and involving him in his teachings, whether that's gathering herbs or helping him to make something, something which I know Aiden enjoys, always eager to learn something new. Dori seems to mother him more than I do, and that's saying something since I'm his mother. Aiden thankfully stays away from Nori, though he does acknowledge him when he talks to him. I have heard of Nori's reputation for stealing, lying and cheating, and even though Nori is a good enough dwarf, I don't want my son to be learning things like that. And finally, Balin and Ori seem to have taking it upon themselves, from the beginning, to school him. Helping him to read, write and even with his maths. This is something I have thanked the both of them profusely for, having been worried about this, as I couldn't continue his schooling myself. Ori just blushes and stammers a "you are welcome." While Balin just smiles and tells me he and Ori are happy to help.

All in all, I have grown to love every single one of these dwarves within this past week and know that I will be heart broken by the time they have to leave, as I know Aiden will be. I haven't told him yet of the plans that we will be staying while they will leave by the end of next week, not having the heart to see his own heart breaking. Seeing him smiling more now than he has in the past three or four years, I want to keep seeing that smile for as long as I can.

* * *

It is now the day before Thorin is due to leave with the Company and I'm extremely sad about that, as I've gotten quite close to the dwarves within the past few weeks. They've been the closest friends that I have had in a long time and I'm hesitant to see them go.

I'm outside with the others in the gardens, sitting with Aiden leaning against me while some of the others are training. Balin, Bilbo and Ori are with us as Aiden reads aloud from his book, wanting to show me what he can do.

"Sophia, may I speak to you?"

Looking up, we see Thorin standing a few paces away.

"Of course."

Placing Aiden on the ground from my lap, I stand and follow Thorin away for a while, until we are still within seeing distance but are out of earshot. He then turns to me, appraising me for a few moments, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"I want to talk about what Lady Galadriel said to you. I know she has the gift of foresight and can see into the future. She said the answers you seek will be at the end of your quest, and since you are not from here, the only quest I can think of you being on is the same as us. That would mean I would have to let you join us."

I look to him in surprise. Is he just going to allow me to join his quest, whatever that is, like that?

"And, are you?"

He looks me over again. "I have spoken with Balin, and even though neither of us are happy about it, with you being a woman with no knowledge of our world, we have decided it would be best if you joined us. You will continue apprenticing with Oin and keep up on your training with Fili and Kili. As for you son. . .I am unsure what to do there."

My smile which came up at him accepting me soon drops at the mention of Aiden. Looking back, I see him sitting beside Bilbo, both of them listening to a story being told by Balin and Ori.

"I do not wish to tear a mother away from her child, especially given your situation. . .but I fear this quest will be dangerous for you, even more so for a little boy."

I nod. "I understand that. I don't wish to put him in danger either. . .but, I can't leave him behind. . .I don't want to put him in any more distress."

Thorin nods, his arms folding across his chest. "I understand. However. . .if what the elf said is true, and you do find a way home at the end, then it may be better if he was to come with us."

I turn to look at him.

"You both would be under our protection, that I assure you. As long as you remain with us, We will keep you safe. As I said before, you will continue your training with Fili, Kili and Oin"

After having a moment to think it over, I give a nod. He is right. If we were to go home after the quest, then it would be best if he was with me so we can go home together.

"Thank you, Thorin. I appreciate what you are doing for us. I promise, we won't be a burden to you."

He gives the smallest flicker of a smile. "I am sure you will not."

He then walks back to the others, talks with Balin and after the old dwarf looks to back to me, before the both of them go back inside. By that night, it is known to everyone that Aiden and I will be joining the company. And while there are a few complaints from some of the dwarves about a small boy joining them, the majority are happy to see us going along with them. Either way, since I signed the contract to allow Aiden and I to go, no one can persuade Thorin otherwise.

I am also informed about what this quest is about, and while I am wondering whether involving my son in something like this is a good idea, there is something prickling at the back of my mind. . .something familiar, but I cannot think what it is.

After telling Gilrean that Aiden and I will be leaving with the dwarves, she is sad and horrified to see us going away on a dangerous journey, but she is eager to help, filling both our packs with everything we might need, from new elven travelling clothes, our own bedrolls and blankets, extra food and other herbs I might need for healing and such. Gilrean has also gifted Aiden with a little brown stuffed bear, which he loves, carrying it everywhere that whole day.

That night after dinner, Aiden and I join the dwarves on their terrace, since we will be leaving early the next morning, we decide to stay with the dwarves that night. I am sitting on a bench with Aiden cuddling up against my side, watching in disapproval at the dwarves breaking the elf's furniture to cook some sausages and amusement at Bifur trying to cook a cabbage leaf over the fire. All around me, I watch and listen at the dwarves antics; Bombur sitting with a plate piled high with sausages, Dori mothering Ori with something and Nori checking on some clothes that were drying. Soon enough, I hear a creaking coming from the bench Bombur is sitting on. Bofur, having heard the noise also, looks to the sausage he is cooking before taking it off the fork.

"Bombur!"

He then tosses the sausage to his brother who catches, two seconds later, the bench he is on breaks, sending the poor dwarf to the ground where he can't get up. This has the dwarves laughing loudly, even Aiden is giggling away at it, which causes me to smile.

Looking up, I see Bilbo walking away and decide to follow him to make sure he is alright. After kissing Aiden on the head and telling him to stay here, I get up and follow the hobbit.

"Bilbo, are you alright?"

He turns and gives me a small smile. "Oh, yes. Just getting one more look at everything before we leave."

I smile as I stand with him at the top of the stairs. As I open my mouth to talk, we hear Gandalf's voice. Looking out, we see him and Elrond walking along a bridge a little way away from us, they seem to be in a heated discussion. Laying my hands on the wall, I listen in with Bilbo as they talk about the quest.

"Of course I was going to tell you, I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you? That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?"

"What if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

Hearing steps behind us, Bilbo and I glance back to see Thorin standing behind us, also listening to the wizard and elf.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright, what is it you fear?

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

Looking back to Thorin, I see him looking away, although he tries to hide his emotions from us, I can still see a mixture of pain, anger and memory flash across his face.

"Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle Earth."

Bilbo also looks back at Thorin.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland."

Gandalf and Elrond soon go beyond our hearing as they leave the gardens. Turning back to Thorin, I see him standing there, still turned away from us.

"Thorin?"

As if my voice has broken some kind of trance he is in, he clears his throat and straightens himself up, his face becoming stern and unreadable.

"Get some rest, both of you, we will be leaving early in the morning." he then turns and walks back down the stairs to the others.

"What was that about, I wonder?" Bilbo thinks aloud.

I look back to where the wizard and the elf Lord were a few moments ago, their conversation going through my mind. What they said doesn't disturb be, but once again there's that familiar tingle in my mind as if something is trying to reawaken. Shaking my head I turn back to the hobbit.

"I do not know. But, Thorin is right. We should get some sleep."

We both go back down the stairs and I walk over to Aiden, who is sitting beside Bifur, playing with a wooden figurine. Having been told the story about Bifur's disability with the axe in his head, how he can't speak English – or Common as they call it – and having children being afraid of him because of the axe, even though he is a toymaker by trade, it brings a smile to my face, thinking that maybe being with someone who also cannot talk much will help Aiden in a way.

"Aiden, it's time for bed." I say, causing the dwarves to look up.

Aiden also looks up, a pouting look on his face. "Aww! Can I stay up a little longer?"

"No. Now come on, sleep. We have an early start in the morning."

He stands and taking my hand, I lead him over to our sleeping area where I get him settled down on our his new bedroll, laying down on mine which is laid right next to his. After laying down under the blankets, I hold him to me and let him cuddle into me so he can sleep.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Can you sing to me?"

I smile at him as I brush a stray hair from his eyes. "What song would you like?"

"The one about the mountain."

At this, I notice almost all the dwarves looking in our direction, thinking my son is talking about Erebor, but I know which song he means and have to smile, this song being a favourite of ours.

"Of course I will."

He smiles as he cuddles more into me. Holding him close, and knowing the dwarves are listening, I begin to sing;

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay,  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,  
Waiting to sail your worries away.

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain,  
And your boat waits down by the quay.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing,  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain,  
Wave goodbye to cares of the day,  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay."

Looking down, I smile as I see Aiden fast asleep, lightly snoring away.

"That was beautiful, lass." I hear Balin compliment softly.

Looking up, I see him and the others watching, all of them having a soft look on their face, even Thorin and Dwalin, who are both the gruffest among the dwarves. Bombur and Gloin I imagine them thinking of their own children waiting back home for them. Fili and Kili who are sitting close, I can see have slight tears in their eyes. I assume they are thinking of their poor mother who, from what they have told me, has lost almost everything and is home waiting for news on the only three members of her family; brother and her sons. I can only hope the three of them survive this so she won't have to suffer anymore.

Thorin speaks up, quietly so as to not wake Aiden. "We should follow the lads example and get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow."

At this order, the fire is put out and the dwarves all settle down to sleep. I have to smile as I watch everyone settling down; Balin and Dwalin don't stray far from one another, Dori and Nori sleep on either side of Ori. Bofur, Bombur and Bifur sleep together, as do Oin and Gloin. Fili sleeps next to Kili, an arm around him. Thorin walks past the boys and I smile more as I see him pulling their blanket up to their chins, a soft look in his eyes and a loving smile gracing his lips As he settles himself down above their heads, not far from Aiden and I, he looks over and sees me watching him. He looks to Aiden sleeping beside me and I see that soft look in his eyes again.

"Are you both warm enough?" he asks me quietly.

I nod. "Yes, thank you."

He nods before laying down. "Rest well, Sophia."

"Goodnight, Thorin."

I lay my head down as Bilbo lays on Aiden's other side after wishing me goodnight. Tomorrow is the start of our adventure, one that could lead to our deaths. . .but for Aiden's sake. . .I hope not.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. I hope you enjoyed this. The song in this is from the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and is called Hushabye Mountain sung by the legendary Dick Van Dyke. If you haven't seen this movie, I suggest you do. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wait! Don't forget, I've uploaded twice today, so please make sure you've read Chapter 8, as it won't make sense if you read from now!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Early the next morning, just before dawn, I am gently shaken awake by Thorin who lets me know it is time to wake up. Looking at Aiden, who is sleeping away next to me, I decide to let him sleep a little more and leave him while Bilbo, the dwarves and I get everything ready to go. I eat a quick breakfast, saving some for Aiden before getting my bedroll and blanket into my pack. When I finish, I turn to Aiden, hesitant to wake him, but know I have to. Reaching out, I gently shake his shoulder.

"Aiden? Come on, Aiden, it's time to wake up, sweetheart."

He groans as he stirs and opens his eyes to look at me. "It's too early, mummy."

I smile at his stubbornness, knowing exactly who he got it from. Me. "I know sweetie, but we have to go."

He yawns as he sits up and I pass him his breakfast while I pack away his bedroll and blanket. When I finish, I brush his hair and then my own while everyone else is finishing getting ready. Thorin then calls for us to move out and we sneak out of the valley, not wanting to be stopped by the elves, by hiking along a path on a cliff edge which leads out of Rivendell.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin says to the older dwarf as he steps aside.

"Aye." Balin replies as he walks on.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

Looking up, I see Bilbo looking down on Rivendell before reluctantly pulling away and following us. Aiden and I drop back to walk with him and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bilbo, you'll see it again one day."

He looks to me. "Do you think so?"

I smile and nod. "I'm sure of it."

I don't know how, but I really am sure of it. Bilbo will survive this quest and will one day come back to the elven city.

"Me too!" Aiden calls up.

Bilbo and I smile at him.

"Well, if you say so, then I am inclined to believe you."

Aiden smiles wide at this as he continues walking, taking my hand as he does so. Bilbo and I smile at this as we continue on, talking away with one another.

Over the next few days, we continue walking along the wilderness, walking towards the mountains in the distance, which are the Misty Mountains, or so Balin says. When he gets tired, I have often seen Aiden being offered piggy back rides by some of the other dwarves.

I have also often seen the dwarves making the journey entertaining for Aiden; Bofur breaking out into song a time or two, Fili and Kili playing with him – which makes me happy as I hear his giggles – Balin tells him stories, as well as Ori and even though they can't speak the same language, Aiden often walks with Bifur in a comfortable silence. At nights when we rest, Fili and Kili continue with my training, Dwalin offering his advice like he did in Rivendell, Fili doing the same with Aiden.

* * *

Soon enough, we come close to the bottom of the mountains, looking up at them, I can see and feel the daunting task that's going to come, crossing over them, I only hope that Aiden will manage. Balin, who I am walking with, who senses my trepidation, pats my arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry, lassie, we'll help him over."

I smile at him, thankful for his words. Just then, there's the sound of a scuffle followed by a thud and then the sound that breaks my heart. Aiden crying. Whipping around, I look past the others of the company, who had also stopped, and see Aiden being lifted from the ground by Fili and Kili. I instantly run over, the mama bear inside coming out, worrying over her cub.

"Aiden! What happened!?" I ask as I kneel in front of him.

Aiden just falls into my arms, crying into my chest. I hold him close as I look up at Fili who answers for me.

"He tripped on a rock and fell. I tried to catch him, but I wasn't quick enough. I'm sorry."

I just smile, seeing just how much Fili is blaming himself for this. "Don't be. Accidents happen. Thank you both for helping him."

He and his younger brother smile as I pull Aiden back to look over him, just as Oin joins us. I can see a graze on his chin where he knocked it, cuts on his hands from trying to stop the fall and deep cuts on his knees, the trousers having been torn by the sharp rocks. Looking closer, I can see some small stones and dirt within the cuts.

After Thorin sees the extent of his injuries, he decides to call for us to rest here for the night. As everyone begins to set up camp, I get Aiden to sit down, taking off his pack and my own before rummaging in my pack and finding the wash cloth, I use some of my water to damp it and begin cleaning Aiden's chin as Oin prepares to wash out his knees. I make shushing and soothing noises to Aiden as he whimpers from me cleaning his chin.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You'll need to be brave for this. Can you do that, be brave for mummy?"

He sniffles and nods, allowing me to clean up his hands, putting on Oin's poultice and wrapping his hands in bandages. Once Oin was ready and the fire blaring, I move Aiden over, taking off his trousers in the process to make it easier for Oin. Dori takes them, offering to mend the holes, which I thank him for.

As Aiden is sitting sideways in my lap, his legs hanging over my right leg, Oin sits to my right side as Fili sits on my left, rubbing Aiden's back. Kili, after passing Aiden his stuffed bear, sits in front of me, gently rubbing his left arm. Between the three of us, we try to keep him as calm as possible, until Oin begins his work. Aiden begins to cry as Oin is firmly but gently trying to get the dirt and stones from out of his knees, his head in my chest as he holds tight to his bear. Having had to have small stones removed from my own knees when I was eight, I knew how painful this is for him, and it hurts I can't do anything for him except to hold him, soothe him and try my best to keep him calm and not kick out at Oin. As every mother does, she wants to be able to take the pain from their child in that instant, to keep them safe and protected, and to hear his cries, it kills me and makes me feel useless.

About half an hour later, Oin is finally done, having tied off the last bandage.

"There you are, lad. You were very brave." Oin says with a gentle and fond pat on Aiden's head before he turns and cleans up.

At my askance, Fili fetches me Aiden's blanket and I use it to wrap around Aiden to keep him warm, not wanting to put his trousers on just yet and aggravating his legs anymore than necessary. So, instead, I hold him in a cocoon of his blanket and my arms as his cries reduce down to whimpers and soon snuffles, the whimpers coming back when he moves his legs and the pain hits. Oin soon returns with a tea that will help with the pain and after allowing it to cool, I encourage Aiden to drink it and soon enough, Aiden is just laying against me, listen and giving watery giggles as Bofur tells him a story.

Once he has eaten his supper, I get Aiden laid down on his bedroll, all tucked up in his blanket. Fili also puts his coat over him to give him an extra bit of warmth. Holding him close, I begin singing Hushabye Mountain to him and thankfully, he falls straight to sleep, drifting off even before I've finished singing. I stay with him for a few moments, making sure he's sound asleep before getting up gently so I don't wake him and walk away. The young brothers stay with him as I sit a bit away from everyone on a boulder to look over the plains.

This world is really beautiful, there is nothing like this back home. I am somewhat glad that Aiden and I have come here, but I can't also help but think about what will happen at the end of this journey, we will be going home. I don't know if I want to go back and send Aiden back to the hell that is waiting for us. He has come so far in just a few short weeks, I don't want to set him back.

"Are you alright?"

Turning, I see Thorin standing behind me.

"Yes, just thinking."

He sits beside me as I look back out.

"How is Aiden?

I smile at his concern for my son. "He is fine. He's a trooper, always has been."

He looks to me in confusion for a moment at the word trooper, before I assume he fixes another word that's similar as he nods.

"Fili and Kili were the same at that age. Taking a tumble and getting up again. Although, to be fair, dwarflings are more resilient than human children and are often not fazed by falls, unless it is serious."

I smile as I watch the twinkle in his eyes, which is forever there when he talks about his nephews.

"Your nephews have grown into fine young men, dwarrow, you and your sister have done a good job in raising them. You must be proud."

He smiles. "We are. Even though they can frustrate me with their pranks, I will forever be proud of them."

I smile back as I turn to look over the horizon again.

"If I may ask, what happened to his father?"

I go rigid at this, his father not a happy subject for me to talk about at all. Thorin notices my reaction to this.

"I am sorry, I did not mean any offence."

I give a small smile. "No, you didn't offend me. I'm just not ready to talk fully about his father. Let's just say. . .there aren't any happy memories of him."

He looks to me in surprise, his eyes glancing to the side of my face where the bruise once was. "Did he. . .?"

"Among other things. I might tell you one day, but not now."

He nods at this, and I can see his expression change from surprise to anger. "That is where Aiden's fear for males came from?"

I nod. "Yes, but I am happy he seems to be settling in well with you and the others. He really loves you all, I can tell."

He gives a little smile at this. "He's a brave lad. You must be proud of him."

I smile. "I really am, admittedly, he's had to grow up more than a child his age should. But, since coming here, he's really come out of his shell a lot.

Thorin nods, taking in what I said. "Just so you know, we would never bring any harm on you both. We value women and children above anything else."

I smile at him. "I believe you. I feel safe around you all, as I know Aiden feels the same."

His smile widens a little more at this. "Go get some sleep. We have a big climb tomorrow."

I look to the mountains and give a little groan. "One I am not looking forward to."

He gives a small chuckle. "Neither am I."

I smile as I walk over to Aiden and lay beside him, soon falling asleep with him snuggling into me.

* * *

**There we go. Poor little Aiden took a tumble and we're almost in the Misty Mountains. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep tuned for the next one, which might be at Christmas, I'm not sure yet. If not, hope you have a Merry Christmas! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you're all having a good day so far! Here's a Christmas present for you all, I hope you enjoy this xx**

**Review response;**

**Tibblets (for chapter 8) – **Wow, I wasn't born at that time. But I've grown up with that movie and LOVE it, Hushabye Mountain being my favourite song throughout the entire movie. But only when the dad sings it, not too keen on the reprise version towards the end.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, we all get up at dawn as usual and after breakfast, Oin checks Aiden's wounds and changes the bandages on his hands and knees, before putting some fresh trousers on him. Thankfully, there's no sign of infection so far, but we'll be keeping a close eye on that.

When everything is packed up and we're ready to go, Fili and Kili offer to take it in turns to carry Aiden over the mountain, so that he doesn't fall again and to not cause him more pain by walking a lot. I'm thankful for this, so grateful by their kind nature. As Kili lifts Aiden into his arms, Thorin and I share a glance and a smile, both of us remembering our conversation last night.

Bifur takes Aiden's pack and we all begin walking, making the start to the long and dreaded journey over the mountain.

* * *

Just when I think the walk can't get any worse, it does, the heavens open up and the rain just pours. After shouting up for it, Aiden's coat is passed down the line from Bifur, to Nori, to Dori and finally to Kili who zips Aiden into it, thankful that he's watched me zip up Aiden before. Once I know he is bundled in and his hood up, I slip on my own coat before we continue on.

Our walk has taken us higher and higher, the path having gotten so narrow we now have to walk single file, the cliff side on our left and a sheer drop on our right. We soon end up being in the middle of a storm, thunder and lightning as well as heavy rains. I worry for Aiden as he also has a fear for thunder storms. Keeping an eye on him, I see he has his head buried into Kili's shoulder. Fili, who is in front of me and behind Kili, reassures me that he's fine and Kili is trying to soothe him. I hear Bilbo shouting behind me and look back to see him almost falling.

"Bilbo!" I cry out.

Dwalin and Bofur thankfully grab hold of him and pull him back against the mountain, keeping him safe.

"We must find shelter!" I just manage to hear Thorin shout out from the front.

"Well, no shit." I mumble to myself, causing Fili to chuckle as he heard me.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin suddenly bellows.

I look up in time to see a huge boulder hitting the side of the mountain, rocks falling down upon us. Fili presses me into the mountain, covering me with his body so I don't get hit, looking over his arm, I see Kili doing the same with Aiden. I thank Fili as he steps back once the rocks stop.

"This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin exclaims pointing ahead.

Looking up, my eyes go wide as a massive stone giant, which could have easily been a hundred feet tall, maybe even higher, rear up from a nearby mountain. It rips a giant chunk of stone from the top of the mountain across from us.

Bofur steps forward a little. "Well, bless me! The legends are true! Giants; stone giants!"

The stone giant throws the rock across the valley. It crashes into another stone giant, rising from the mountainside behind us. We all watch, all of us caught in the middle.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin shouts back.

I reach out and pull Bofur back just as the ground we are on begins to shake and crumble our path breaking away and a crack appear between Fili and Kili.

"Kili, grab my hand! Kili!"

"MUMMY!" Aiden cries out, reaching out to try to get to me.

I can only watch with fear as Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Kili and Aiden begin to drift away from the rest of us. Looking up, I soon realise both groups are standing on the knees of a third stone giant, who rises slowly to join the fight. The second stone giant lumbers over, headbutting our giant.

As the giant falls backwards, we cry out as we are sent tumbling forwards and backwards, hanging the mountainside for dear life. As I hold onto Fili, I look to the others and see the others have managed to jump onto the still side of the mountain. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Aiden is now safe.

Our giant rises back up again. Slowly, the second throws a punch, sending it falling back into its place on the mountain. The knee swings past the others and I glance up and see the look of utter fear on Aiden's face. His face is the last thing I see before I turn my face into Fili's shoulder as the mountain comes closer, the knee we are in crushing into it.

As we all fall onto a ledge with a groan, I hear Thorin shouting in heartbreak, calling out Fili's name before coming around the corner and seeing us alive and well.

"It's alright! They're alive!" Gloin shouts out.

I feel a squeeze on my shoulder and look up to see Fili's concerned face.

"Are you alright?"

I nod. "That's something I'm not planning to do again any time soon."

He gives a breathless chuckle before we look up as we hear Aiden screaming for me. I barely manage to sit up before I am thrown backwards at the force of Aiden throwing himself at me, crying hysterically. I hold him close to try to give him some comfort. As I am about to say something to him, Bofur speaks up, worry in his voice.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Looking up, I see him look over the edge, looking in his direction, all I see are fingers gripping hold of the side of the cliff.

"There!"

The dwarves clamour around the cliff, trying to pull him up. Keeping hold of Aiden, I stand back, wanting to help but knowing I can't do anything. Suddenly, Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boosts him up. The others haul him onto the ledge.

"Thorin!" I cry out as he suddenly drops, Dwalin grabbing hold of him.

Handing Aiden off to Fili, I drop down beside the bald dwarf and reach out my arm. Thorin looks to me in surprise for a moment, but he reaches his free hand up and together, Dwalin and I pull him up onto the ledge with us.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin says, relief in his voice.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin says with anger.

I look to him in disbelief as I welcome Aiden back into my arms. Looking at Bilbo and seeing the hurt in his face, I wonder how Thorin could be so cruel with his words. It wasn't his fault he fell, it could have been any one of us.

Thorin and Dwalin then walk into a cave they find.

"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin searches the back of the cave, lantern in hand. After a brief investigation, he returns to the us, all of us having got inside, away from the storm.

"There's nothing here."

Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor. He grins, rubbing his hands together.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started."

"No. No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin orders as everyone settles down.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin says to our leader.

"Plans change." Thorin turns to Bofur. "Bofur, take the first watch." Bofur nods at this.

We all find our places in the cave and I sit down, taking off my pack and my wet coat, along with Aiden's. I do struggle to do this as Aiden clings to me, which he has been doing since he came back into my arms. I convince him to let go of me so I can get him into dry clothes, thankful that Gilrean packed him three pairs of trousers and two tops. While I'm changing him, Oin checks his wounds over to make sure there were no more damage done by the giants, luckily there isn't so he puts fresh poultice on and wraps his knees and hands in fresh bandages. Laying down together, he quickly cuddles back up to me, sniffling into my chest.

"Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. We're safe now."

He just continues to sniffle as I start brushing my hand through his hair.

"Is he alright?" Kili asks as he and Fili lay on either side of us.

I smile at the young dwarf. "He will be. Thank you for taking care of him."

He smiles back. "Don't worry about it. He's a strong little lad, nearly knocked my head off trying to get back to you."

Fili and I chuckle as I kiss Aiden's head. I then begin to sing his lullaby quietly, which puts him to sleep, and calms the others, sending most of them to sleep as well, including Fili and Kili. I smile as I also go to sleep, unaware of Thorin watching us, before he also settles down.

It doesn't feel as though we have been asleep an hour when I am suddenly woken up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Thorin's voice suddenly bellows.

We all bolt up but are unable to do anything more before the ground beneath us gives way. I cry out as I hold onto Aiden and we fall down a giant hole, bumping and rolling along the walls.

We all slide down a chute, sliding through tunnels and passages, all of us screaming. I hold Aiden close to me, curling myself around him, to keep him from getting injured by the walls. We soon fall into a wooden cage, all of us piling on top of one another. I roll away to keep Aiden from getting crushed, especially when Bombur lands in the place we were in. Checking on him, and apart from trembling, he seems fine.

"Look out!" Dori suddenly yells out.

Looking up, my eyes go wide as I see about fifty or so pale, half naked creatures that I could only assume are the goblins I have been told about while travelling. They rush in and grab hold of everyone, the dwarves try keeping Aiden and I in the middle, to keep them away from us, but it is of no use as I feel Aiden being ripped out from my arms.

"Mummy!" Aiden cries out.

"Aiden!" I call, trying to fight my way to him, but getting grabbed by the goblins.

The dwarves also try to get him, which Thorin manages to do, punching the goblin in the face who has him and taking the boy in his arms. As we are lead away, I see Aiden wrapping his arms and legs tight around Thorin, his head buried in the dwarves shoulder. I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing he is safe with him.

As we are dragged and pulled through the tunnels and along the wooden bridges, we soon come to a large cavern and my stomach drops at the thousand of goblins scuttling around, watching as the goblins lead us to a large platform where a throne is, when I see what is sitting in the throne, I almost throw up. A giant goblin, about seven or eight feet tall, maybe ten. He is large and fat, his chin swings low, covering his neck and reaching his chest. And his large belly barely covering the only scrap of clothing he wears, a loin cloth covering his lower regions – which I am eternally grateful for – his whole body is covered in warts and boils, some looking to be infected as the skin around them are inflamed. But, they don't seem to bother him as he bursts out into song as "music" is played through the cavern.

"Snip snap, the black crack, Grip, grab, pinch, and nab. Batter and beat, Milk 'em, stammer and squeak! Pound pound, far underground, Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"

"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!" the other Goblins join in.

"With a swish and smack And a whip and a crack Everybody talks when they're on my rack Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"

We are all brought forward and huddled in a group in front of the Great Goblin. The dwarves make sure to put me right in the centre, and I end up behind Thorin, Aiden coming straight to me as soon as he sees me. I give Thorin a grateful smile as I hold Aiden close, causing him to nod at me and place himself in front of me to keep us hidden.

"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"

"Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs You wont last long on the end of my prongs,"

At this line, he stabs one of the goblins with his stick and swings it around before flinging the goblin over our heads.

"Clish, clash, crush and smash. Bang, break, shiver and shake. You can yell and yelp But there ain't no help Pound pound, far underground Down, down, down in Goblin Town."

As he draws out 'Town' he spins around a few times and we have to duck to avoid getting hit by his stick. He moves back to sit on his throne, using some goblins as a step to climb onto his throne..

"Catchy, isnt' it?" says the Goblin King, "It's one of my own compositions"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin cries out, a few of the dwarves agreeing.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here." the Goblin King replies.

The goblins begin searching us, our weapons thrown into a pile in front of us. I keep holding Aiden close as they search me, taking my sword from me.

The Great Goblin jumps up and leans towards us. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." one of the goblins answer.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The dwarves gather tightly around Aiden and I as the goblins search us thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot. One of the goblins empty out a large bag of what appears to be Elvish cutlery and candlesticks.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" one of the goblins says as he hands the Great Goblin a golden candelabra.

The Goblin King examines it. "'Made in Rivendell?'" he says "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" he exclaims, and tosses it aside.

Nori has a guilty expression on his face as Dori turns to look at him.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori explains to his older brother.

I suddenly give out a yelp as one of the goblins gets a little more handsy during his search, his long and sharp nails digging and nipping into one of my breasts. This causes Thorin to shove him aside as he turns, but my yelp caught the attention of the Goblin King and he turns to look to me and Aiden.

"And what do we have here? A woman and a child? How fortunate for us."

He gives a command and goblins suddenly surround the both of us, pulling us forward at the objections to the dwarves. As the Goblin King inches towards us, I put Aiden down and push him behind me, protecting him from the giant goblin. Aiden grips hold of my top, burying his head into my back.

The huge goblin grips hold of my chin, not gently might I add, and lifts my face so I'm looking at him.

"My, aren't you a delicious and welcoming sight. It's not often we get to snack on women and children. If you tell me why you are here, I may be nice enough to save you and the welp for last."

I don't say anything as I glare at the goblin, keeping a tight lip on any information.

He sneers and lets go of my chin, roughly as I feel my head snap back slightly.

"Keeping quiet is not such a good thing to do, girly." he then turns to the dwarves. "If you want to save these two, what are you doing in these parts?"

"Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this" I hear Oin say.

The goblin steps back to sit on his throne. "No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin says as he holds up his bent trumpet, "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Goblin King roars as he strides towards Oin.

I step back, wrapping my arms around Aiden as his hold on me tightens and he cries out in fear. Oin is quickly pulled back as Bofur steps forward.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" The Goblin King pauses, as does Bofur as he tries to make up an excuse. "We were on the road. . .well, it's not so much a road as a path. . .actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. . .Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting relations!" Dori puts in as he stands next to Bofur.

"Some inbreds on my mothers side."

"SHUT UP!" the Goblin suddenly roars, making everyone, including the goblins, jump violently. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the boy!"

The Great Goblin points at Aiden. I'm suddenly shoved back into the dwarves and Aiden taken from me, screaming.

"MUMMY!"

"NO! AIDEN!"

"WAIT!" Throin suddenly calls out.

Everything suddenly goes so quiet you can hear a pin drop as Thorin stands forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin looks up in horror and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, as he turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize and his pet."

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

Seeing he has been let go, Thorin gently puts a hand on Aiden's back and leads him back to us. I instantly take him into my arms, holding him close. Feeling a protective arm around my shoulders, I look up to see Thorin standing close beside me, an arm around me and his other hand on Aiden's back as he sobs into my shoulders.

"We'll get out, I promise. I won't let anything happen to him, or you." Thorin says quietly in my ear.

Even though I don't know if we will get out, his words bring me some comfort as I stand a little closer to Thorin, the other dwarves gathering closer to protect the three of us

* * *

**Well, there we are, the Company are now in Goblin Town. Hope you all enjoyed this and have a wonderful Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! I know I'm a week late with this chapter, and I haven't got a good excuse. Well, a new good excuse apart from not being well again. I hope you all forgive me and that this chapter and the end of Unexpected Journey shortly after will help make up for it. Please, enjoy xx**

**Review responses;**

**Guest –** I'll give it a look when I have the time xx

**ZenoLucario –** I'm glad you're enjoying this!

Guest Palacegirl – I'm glad you loved the chapters and hope you like the next ones xx

**UnlimitedShadow for chapter 1 – **Thank you! I'm glad you find this good enough to add to your list! xx

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Looking around, I see dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. I swallow in fear, as I hold Aiden close, knowing if we weren't able to escape, I would have to watch my son being tortured on one of those things and there's nothing I can to stop it. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily;

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

One of the goblins, who is currently examining our weapons, picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins.

Recognizing it, the goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!"

As he speaks, the Goblins begin whipping all of us with ropes and leaping upon us, biting and slashing. I drop to the ground, curling myself around Aiden, holding him protectively to my chest, Thorin covering the both of us.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Goblins grab Thorin amd yank him away to hold him down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

Before I can shout out for him, there is a sudden explosion of bright light; a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines.

Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out. Looking up, I see a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up. Relief fills my whole being. Gandalf! He's saved us! Holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the dwarves slowly look up, recovering from the shock. Everyone stares at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

The dwarves and I jump up, reach the pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other. I take mine from Bofur and without hesitation, spin around and slice a goblin that rushes towards my son and I. I pause slightly as it falls dead. . .my first kill. . .feeling Aiden gripping me and hearing his whimpers, I shake my head. This isn't the time to freeze up, my son is in danger, and if killing these horrid creatures will get him out of it, then that is what I will do. Keeping Aiden close, I fight the goblins, killing some and pushing others off the side.

Looking up, I see the Great Goblin run up to Thorin to attack.

"Thorin!" I call out.

Thorin spins and swings, deflecting the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of us and Gandalf continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

As we all begin to run, Dwalin suddenly drops in front of me, his back towards me.

"Quick, get 'im on, lass!"

Understanding what he's implying, I take hold of Aiden and put him onto Dwalin's back. After a slight hesitation, Aiden wraps his arms around the dwarves neck, his legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight, lad, and don't look!" Dwalin yells as he stands, Aiden burying his head into his back.

We all run on, with me in between Dwalin and Nori, Gandalf leading the way from the platform and through a tunnel.

We all run through the passageways and across the bridges of Goblin Town, with thousands of goblins tailing after us. I can feel my body tiring, but I push myself past that, keeping up with the dwarves and swinging at any goblins that get too close.

We soon get split up into two groups, some of us using the bridges above and the rest of going along below us. In front of me, Dwalin suddenly stops as goblins run towards us ahead.

"Post!"

He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!"

Also taking hold of it, the other dwarves and I charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of us do the same, pulling out our own weapons. I quickly place a hand on Aiden's back to let him know that I am still here, I'm still right behind him.

"Cut the ropes!" I hear Thorin yell from ahead.

He and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes.

As our path ends, we drop down onto the bridge below us and see Kili grabbing a ladder and dropping it onto some goblins, he and the others use it to push the goblins forward as they run. They soon come to a missing are in front of us and the ladders drops, sending the goblins down and creating a bridge for Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and Ori to reach us. Once Ori is across, Dwalin kicks the ladder into the cevern below, preventing the goblins chasing us from crossing it.

"Quickly!"

Dwalin and I run on with the others, running through the maze-like paths; we soon get on a section of the path which suspended by ropes from above. Thorin slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!" he yells out.

Balin, Bifur, Dori, Kili and I jump off. Looking back, I see the others swinging back and instantly panic as the goblins jump on. Gandalf and the dwarves fight them as the platform swings back and they all jump off, Fili cutting the ropes to the platform to send it and the goblins down into the deep cavern.

Patting Aiden again, we all continue running along, cutting goblins which end up in our path. Gandalf strikes a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of us, squashing all the goblins in their way. We soon approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As we try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of us. As we stop, hundreds of goblins approach us from all sides. I take Aiden into my arms as Dwalin stands in front of me, Thorin behind. Gandalf steps forward to face th Goblin Kin.

"You thought you could escape me?"

The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf, causing the wizard to stumble back and almost fall, Nori and Ori catching him.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf then slices the Great Goblin in the belly. I turn Aiden's face away from the sight as I can actually see into the goblin through the wound as the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which are standing on breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern.

As we all drop onto the bridge, Thorin and Dwalin keep Aiden and I pinned onto the platform, stopping us sliding off as we fall at a terrifying speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; we all cling on, screaming in terror.

The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying us in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of us, who are still stuck in the wreckage, groaning. I drop Aiden onto the ground and slide off myself, with the help of Thorin and Gandalf. Aiden clings right back onto me, causing me to kneel down so I can hold him better.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur pipes up.

Gandalf, Aiden and I jump as the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin suddenly lands on the wreckage, squashing the dwarves further. They all cry out in pain. I try not to laugh at the irony of this.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin exclaims.

As the dwarves extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili suddenly shouts out for Gandalf. Looking at what's caused Kili's distress, I pale as I see thousands and thousands of goblins crawling down the walls towards us, looking like tiny spiders.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin says as he pulls Nori up.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf replies as he helps the dwarves.

I also help the dwarves to get free and, once everyone it out, we run away, following Gandalf. We all run through the tunnel, Aiden once again on Dwalin's back. After a while of running, light soon appears ahead and Gandalf stops to make sure we're all together before we run out. Appearing on the slope of the mountain, we run down and through the trees. Once we are some distance away from the mountain, we stop to collect our breath. Dwalin stops next to me so I can take Aiden into my arms.

Thorin and Dwalin stand on either side of me as I sit on a boulder and hold Aiden close, who is trembling in fear. I run a hand over his head to soothe him.

"Shh. We're safe now, my love. Everything is alright."

He just holds me close as Gandalf does a head count as the others catch up. Oin coming over to check on Aiden.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten. . .Bifur, Bofur. . .that's twelve. . .Fili, Kili. . .that's fourteen. . .and Bombur - that makes fifteen." Gandalf pauses. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?"

We all look around but don't see him. I instantly start to worry.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin hisses.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin says.

Dori turns to him. "Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori explains.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Thorin speaks up, his voice full of anger; "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Everyong goes quiet at this, and even though I am not happy with what Thorin says, I don't have the energy to argue, holding Aiden close to me as he sobs.

"No, he isn't."

Bilbo steps out from behind the tree, no longer invisible. We look up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he speaks.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo strides forward into the group; he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo!"

Aiden breaks away from me, rushes to the hobbit and hugs him. Bilbo staggers back slightly, but pats his back with a smile. I smile at the affection Aiden gives him, happy that he seems to be finally healing.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says smiling.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks.

Dwalin looks tot he Hobbit with suspicion. "How, indeed."

There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. In the end, he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf says happily.

"It matters!" Thorin answers Gandalf before turning to the hobbit. " I want to know: why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo looks to him for a moment. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

After Bilbo speaks, there is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said, even Thorin bows his head slightly. Gandalf just smiles, a relieved smile. I hold my arms out as Aiden comes back to me. Just before I am able to check him over, a howling is heard in the distance, coming towards us.

"Out of the frying pan. . ." Thorin starts.

". . .and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf finishes.

* * *

**There we have it, they're out of the Goblin Tunnels and right into a pack of orcs and wargs, lead by no other than Azog himself. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**WAIT! Don't forget to double check you didn't miss chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

At Gandalf's shout, no one hesitates as we all get up and run, Fili carrying Aiden this time and we run further down the mountain. It soon becomes night time as the Wargs catches up to us, some of us having to fight them while the ones in the front managing to run on to where the mountain ends.

Following Thorin, we reach a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it; We are trapped, a sheer drop in front of us, and about two dozen sharp teeth behind us.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf calls out.

Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. Other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it is stuck firmly. He continues to pull.

"They're coming!" Thorin yells out.

Thorin gives me a boost up a tree before following me. I stop halfway up, Thorin next to me and instantly look around for Aiden, finding him safe with Fili and Kili, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. He may not be with me, but I'm glad he is with others who can protect him. Bilbo, finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg; he looks up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly clambers up the same tree as Fili, Kili and Aiden as the Wargs rush below him.

Dozens of Wargs circle the trees in which we are perched. The Wargs suddenly cease their growling, looking up, I see them looking to a White Warg which bears a larger white orc, scars all over its body, a large chunk of it's left ear missing and a metal claw for an arm. I instantly realise this is the Pale Orc from Balin's story, the one Thorin fought many years ago. Looking to Thorin in worry, he catches my eye before looking to the orc, his face paling as he brushes a branch away to see properly, looking at Azog in shock.

"Azog?!"

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

_**"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Thorin undag Thrain-ob."**_

I can't understand what it is saying, but know it's talking about Thorin as the two words I understand are the names Thorin and Thrain, although they sounded like Torin and Train. Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief.

"It cannot be."

Hearing his voice choking up, I reach out a hand to take his, trying to bring him some comfort. I feel him squeeze it, but he doesn't look to me.

Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders.

**"Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"**

At his command, whatever that is, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and we struggle to hold on. Thorin holds the tree with one hand and wraps his other arm around me, holding me close to him, allowing me to hold onto him so I don't fall.

_**"Sho gad adol!"**_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the tree we are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; we jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo and I manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. This tree doesn't fall over, thankfully strong enough to hold all our weight. . .for now. Azog laughs. As Thorin and I steady ourselves, I look around and find Aiden still safe.

A flaming pinecone suddenly flies past and lands in font of the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili.

"Fili!"

Fili catches the pinecone. Bilbo and the dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire; they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight.

Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer. Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. I let out a scream as my hands slip, causing me to fall for a second before Thorin to grab hold of me.

"Sophia! I've got you!"

While keeping himself on the tree, he manages to pull me up and gets me where I can swing myself onto the branch. He hovers over me to make sure I don't fall again. At hearing another shout, I look up to see Dori hanging off from Gandalf's staff, Ori hanging onto his ankle.

"Dori! Ori! Hold on!" I yell out to the dwarf in worry.

Feeling movement behind me, I look to see Thorin pulling himself up, Orcrist drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as we all hang from the tree, look on.

"Thorin! Don't!" I cry out, trying to grab him but missing.

But he doesn't listen. He runs through the burning ground towards Azog and his White Warg.

Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground.

"Thorin!"

The others in the tree look on in shock.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"Nooo!" Balin yells out.

Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain.

Dwalin tries to get off the tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin! Nooo!"

As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He is almost unconscious. Catching Bilbo's eye as he stands, we both nod and I also pull myself to my feet. The both of us running down the tree towards Thorin. I hear Aiden shouting for me, but I continue to run.

_**"Biriz torag khobdudol."**_Azog says to one of the orcs.

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo, seeing this, pull out his own sword, which glows blue. The orc approaches Thorin and places its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin. As he swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over, away from Thorin.

While Bilbo is fighting the orc, I reach Thorin and lean over him, his face covered with bruises, scratches and blood.

"Thorin?"

His eyes turn to me, his hand reaching up to my cheek. "Sophia?"

I smile as I take his hand. "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright now."

He looks to me for a few more moments before his head lolls back, eyes closing. Reaching a hand out, I feel for a pulse and feel one, although I begin to worry as it is very weak. I close my eyes and pray to anyone who is listening to keep him alive. . .

Opening my eyes, I look up and see Bilbo standing in front of us, protecting us both. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs. I don't know what he says, but I am assuming it is kill him as a couple of Wargs and their riders approach Bilbo, snarling away. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who have managed to get off the tree, plough into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them.

In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg. The White Warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying, however. As the fighting around them continues, Azog and his White Warg approach Bibo to kill him, with two others. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs, and Bilbo is at Azog's mercy. I instantly jump up, leaping in front of Bilbo with my own sword out as I face down Azog. He looks surprised for a slight second before he continues advancing, a clear smirk on his face.

Suddenly, several more Eagles appear and join the fray. Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. I kneel beside Bilbo while Azog is distracted, both of us watching the Eagles. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration. One flies over, gently taking Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground.

Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; the Eagle heads straight for Bibo and I, grabbing us both before dropping us. Bilbo and I scream as we fall, only to land on the back of another Eagle, him sitting in front of me. Looking back, I see the rest of the Eagles snatching the other dwarves up and flying away, Gandalf voluntarily jumps off and lands on one. Azog roars in anger and frustration as we fly away.

"Well. . .that was unexpected." I breathe out, still trying to come to terms with everything that's happened the past couple days.

Bilbo gives a breathless chuckle. "You can say that again."

"Mummy!"

Looking around, I smile as I see Aiden riding with Balin, relieved he is alright. Balin nods to me with a smile, letting me know he's got him, before he says something to Aiden, the boy nods, smiles at me again before leaning back in Balin and closing his eyes to sleep. I smile at this, hoping that he can get some sleep.

The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes, the sun not long since risen to show it is still morning.

"Thorin!" Fili yells out to his uncle.

Looking to our right, Bilbo and I see Thorin hanging limply from the Eagle's talon. I feel Bilbo gripping my arm.

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know. . .I hope so. . ." I reply, unable to take my gaze from the dwarf King.

The Eagles soon approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin."

Thorin is not responding. As our Eagle lands by the point of the cliff, Bilbo and I jump off, watching Gandalf. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. While he is doing this, Aiden runs over, throwing his arms around me. I hold him close as he turns to watch Gandalf also. Then, after thinking we might be too late, Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly;

"The halfling?"

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

By now, the other dwarves have all been landed, and they surround the wounded Thorin. Bilbo and I breathe a sigh of relief as Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. I'm also watching in utter confusion. How can he be yelling at Bilbo, he saved his life! As I'm about to say something, Thorin says and does something that surprises me.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. I'm also smiling, as well as Aiden as he grins up at me. I place my hands on his shoulders as Bilbo, who is looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back before they pull apart.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. . .not even a burglar."

This causes the adults to chuckle. Aiden then steps forward and surprises me by hugging Thorin. Thorin is also surprised by this as he looks to me with wide eyes, not knowing what to do at first until he wraps his arms around the boy. I just watch with a surprised smile, knowing how he felt about Thorin before, but his actions in the Goblin tunnels must have helped Aiden to trust him. Looking to the others, I also see them watching in surprise, all of them knowing Aiden's situation. Aiden looks up at Thorin.

"Are you okay now?"

Thorin smiles as he lifts the lad into his arms. "I'm fine now, Aiden. Do not worry."

Aiden smiles as he wraps his arms around the dwarves neck. This causes happy tears to come to my eyes as Thorin rubs his back. That's when the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something, Bilbo and I follow his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks.

As we walk to the edge, in the distance, on the horizon, we see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf explains.

"Our home." Thorin says with a look on longing and pride on his face.

A bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin pipes up.

More birdsong is heard.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

Thorin smiles to Bilbo, who smiles back.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

We all look on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun rises behind us.

* * *

**And there we have it folks, An Unexpected Journey is finally done. Up next, Desolation of Smaug!**

**Translations;**

_**Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.**_** \- **Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.

_**Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!**_\- That one is mine. Kill the others!

_**Sho gad adol!**_\- Drink their blood!

_**Biriz torag khobdudol.**_**-** Bring me the Dwarf's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and actually on time for once! YAY! Hope you all enjoy this as we delve into the Desolation of Smaug. **

**Review response;**

**Guest Palacegirl – **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And apart from having depression over Christmas, I did have a good one. Hope you did too xx

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After a while of looking at Erebor, Thorin manages to pull his gaze from the mountain, deciding we need to find a way off this cliff. Which we soon find some steep stairs, so steep that we have to climb down, Aiden riding on Bifur's back. It takes quite some time, but eventually, we finally make it to the bottom where we walk on some more before stopping in a small clearing by a river.

We sit and take stock of what we have left, almost all of it having been left behind in the goblin caves. Thankfully, Oin had the sense to pick up the medical supplies so that Oin and I can take care of any injuries.

I also managed to grab mine and Aiden's packs so that we had a change of clothes, perfect for right now.

Once camp has been made, the dwarves instantly take advantage of the river to clean up. I take Aiden a little further down the river so I can bathe in privacy and while checking him over for any injuries. Dropping our packs, I kneel in front of him and gently take his face in my hands.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

He nods. "I think so. My arm hurts a little."

Gently holding his right arm, I roll up the sleeves and see a long scratch, about 3 or 4 centimetres long, dried blood covering it. Luckily the scratch isn't too deep, but deep enough to cause some problems if it isn't seen to.

"We'll get it cleaned up, don't worry." looking at his innocent face, I move some hair from his eyes, regret and guilt filling my whole being. First he gets injured when he fell the other day, and then facing the Stone Giants, to fall through a chute into Goblin Town and then to be chased by Orcs and Wargs. No child should have had to see what he has seen the past few days. "I'm sorry Aiden. . .I'm so sorry. I should never have let you come with us. I should have made you stay in Rivendell where you were safe."

He quickly shakes his head. "No, mommy. I wanted to come. It was scary, but I dint wanna leave you."

He then puts his arms around my neck, snuggling his face into my shoulder. I sigh as I hold him close.

"Love you, mummy."

I smile as I run my hand over his hair. "I love you too, sweetheart." pulling away, I kiss his forehead. "Come on, let's get cleaned up.

He nods and once we're undressed, I take off his bandages and smile that they are healing well at least. When I let him go, he runs straight into the river with a giggle, causing me to smile as I wade in after him, after grabbing some soap and a cloth. Laying the supplies on the boulder beside us - a large boulder which separates us from the males, who are by now splashing away – I sit on the river bed, leaning against the boulder and smile as I watch my son splash about, relieved he hasn't lost his childlike innocence from what happened.

Pulling him to me as he swims over, I settle with him leaning against my chest and I hold him close for a few moments before I take the soap, lathering it thickly and washing both our hairs then our bodies. Lastly, after retrieving a clean cloth, I carefully use it to wash away the dried blood, grime and dust on his cut, causing him to cry out a little.

"Everything alright, lass?" I hear Bofur asking.

"Yes, Bofur. Just cleaning a cut on Aiden's arm."

"Is he alright?" Kili's voice pipes up.

"He's fine, aren't you, Aiden? My brave boy."

He gives a watery smile. "Yeah!"

I hear the males chuckling away. After cleaning his knees and hands, we finish and get out, I take out a clean cloak and use it to dry us both off, taking care to dry his arm before putting a salve on the now clean, slightly bleeding arm and then wrap a bandage around it before leaning down and loudly kissing it better, causing him to giggle. Deciding that his hands don't need tending to anymore, I put some more salve and his knees and wrap them before getting him dressed in brown trousers, the ones Dori had finished mending, and a green tunic.

"There, all done." I turn my head back to the others. "Hope you males are decent, little boy about to run through!"

After getting assurances that they're covered, I tap his bottom and he runs on giggling away. Smiling as I shake my head, I dress in black leggings and a blue tunic before kneeling beside the river and washing our clothes.

"Sophia?"

Looking up, I see Thorin standing behind me, cleaner than earlier, so I know he's taken advantage of the river like the rest of us, but can see him favouring his ribs, a hand covering them.

"Have you got Oin to see to you yet?"

"No. I've told him to make sure everyone else is seen to first."

Grumbling away about stubborn males and their pride, I reach into my pack and pull out some supplies.

"Sit and take off your shirt."

I sense him more than see him stumble in surprise. "Pardon?"

I give him a look. "It's clear you're not going to let Oin see you any time soon, so since I am a healer myself and I have already seen to my son, I shall now see to my next patient." I then pat the ground next to me. "Now, sit and take off your shirt. I'll just get some more supplies from Oin."

Standing, I walk over to the others and up to Oin to ask for some supplies.

"Finally got Thorin to give in?"

I tilt my head slightly. "More or less."

He nods after giving me the bandages. "Good. Make sure to get yourself looked at, lass."

I just smile before returning to Thorin, stopping as I round the boulder. He has taken his shirt off like I said, but my breath catches in my throat as I look at his bare back. Looking over his wide, broad shoulders, his skin and muscles rippling and tensing with movement, a full raven tattoo covering his back. I swear my heart had stopped. I shake my head, inwardly scolding myself for acting like a lovesick teenager before walking over and sitting in front of him, laying the supplies next to me.

"Here we are, now, let's see what damage that Warg di-"

Looking up, I freeze again. If the sight of his back had left me speechless, then seeing his bare chest had left me brain dead. I swallow as I look at his broad, muscled and hard chest, thick dark hair covering his chest leading into one line down the middle of his stomach and disappearing into the waist line.

The sound of Thorin clearing his voice pulls me out of my coma like state.

"Like something you see?" he asks.

Looking up, I see him grinning slightly, a teasing glint in his eyes. I clear my own throat before reaching my shaking hands out to ascertain the injuries he has. Obviously, I can see the puncture wounds where the Warg's teeth had bit into him, but from how he was favouring himself, I just had to make sure his ribs aren't broken. As soon as my fingers touch his warm skin, I feel a thrill rush straight through me. Pushing it aside, I gently but firmly press down on his chest and abdomen.

"Does this hurt?"

"Only slightly." He replies, grunting as I press down on a particularly tender spot.

"It doesn't hurt to breathe does it?"

"Not all that much."

I pull my hands away and pick up the salve. "Well, luckily I don't think you've broken anything, most likely bruised. I think Gandalf might have healed you in that sense when he revived you. So, we can be thankful for that."

I hear him hum in agreement as I rub some salve over his cuts and bruises, ignoring him watching me.

"How is Aiden? I saw the bandage. Is it bad?"

"Luckily his wound is not too deep that it needs stitches, like his knees. But still something I'll be keeping an eye on."

He nods. "Good. And mentally? He's not suffered much that way, has he?"

I pause for a moment before sighing as I take the bandages and wrapping them around his chest.

"I don't know. They're resilient, children, as you well know. Like I've said before, he's been through a lot in his short life before coming here, but nothing like this. If the nightmares come back. . .then I'll know."

"He's prone to nightmares?"

I nod as I sit back on my heels. "Yes. He's not had them for a few weeks luckily, which is how I thought he was healing. But after tonight. . ." I sigh as I look down. "I shouldn't have brought him with us. I knew we would be facing dangers, and if Gandalf hadn't have arrived when he did. . ."

After a few moments, I feel fingers slide under my chin and raise my head so I'm now looking into Thorin's blue grey eyes. I never realised just how much they resembled the swirling storm I am sure he feels inside.

"He is safe, Sophia. Take comfort in that. Would he have been safer in Rivendell? Yes. But, you have had no other choice but to bring him. If what Galadriel says is true and you find your way home at the end, of course you want him with you. You are doing all you can as a mother to protect him while on this treacherous journey. And as I have said before, we are all going to make sure nothing happens to him. We will not let any harm come to that boy, or to you, while you are with us. This I swear."

I smile. "Thank you, Thorin."

He smiles back before frowning.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

He reaches up and brushes his thumb across my left eyebrow, causing me to wince. When he pulls his hand away, there's some blood on it. Reaching up, I also touch it and see the blood.

"Huh, I didn't notice that. Must have got it when were escaping the goblins."

Reaching for a cloth, I pick it up along with my water skin, but Thorin takes them from me.

"Here, allow me."

He wets the cloth before raising it and gently cleaning the cut, being surprisingly gentle with how strong he is. Like he did with me, I sit and watch him. I never really noticed until now just how handsome this dwarf actually is with his soft, stormy eyes, gentle expression as he tends to me and his strong jaw hidden beneath his beautiful beard. I foolishly wonder what it would be like to kiss a man with such a beard.

"There. It is not deep, so it should heal on its own." he says softly. I didn't even know he could speak so softly.

I smile as he pulls the cloth away. "Is that your professional opinion, Master Healer?"

He smiles back, not just his usual small smiles but a full one, one where I can see white from his teeth. I swear I just swooned.

"Hmm. Maybe not professional, but I have seen enough scrapes such as this on my nephews to know it will not kill you."

I giggle a little as I look down, taking the cloth back. "Thank you, Thorin."

I feel him raise my head again so I'm looking at him.

"No, thank you for staying by my side on the mountain. I remember seeing you before darkness took me. I appreciate you being there. . .more than you can know."

I smile, my heat skipping a beat as I feel his hand go to my neck. "You're welcome."

We stay in that position for a while, just looking at one another. I swear I saw his eyes drift down to my lips, but it was for such a split second I think I imagined it, before I notice him leaning closer. My heart race quickens in my chest, fluttering like a thousand tiny wings. I also feel myself moving closer, getting so close I think he is actually going to kiss me. . .

"Mummy!"

Whatever spell was placed on our moment is broken and we instantly jump back from each other, Thorin wincing slightly from the pain, brushing off my look of concern. Aiden runs over, falling into my knees as he looks up at me with a large grin on his little face.

"Kee found some food for us and Bombur said supper will be done soon!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Kee?"

He nods. "He said I can call him that, and so did Fee."

Thorin and I share glances of amusement with each other.

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll be right there. Can you take these to Master Oin for me?"

He nods as I pass him the extra bandages, smiling at me before running off. I smile at Thorin before retrieving the clothes I was watching, which have dried off in the sun by now. Picking up my pack, I turn to Thorin, thankful that he's now covered and we both return to the others who are sitting by the fire.

I smile as I watch the dwarves grooming each other, though everyone stays in their own family groups. Sitting down by the fire, I sit Aiden in front of me and get out the brush and begin brushing his hair, which has gotten longer the past couple months.

"I'm going to have to cut your hair the next chance I get, it's getting long." I say as I run my hand through his locks, which has reached his shoulders.

It takes a few moments for me to notice that the campsite has gone silent and looking up, I blink in surprise as I see the dwarves staring at me with a mix of emotions ranging from shock to horror.

"What?" I ask, wondering what I could have said to insult them.

"Y-You'd cut the lads hair?" Bofur asks.

This takes me aback, not used to hearing the tone in his voice.

"Well, yeah. He's always had his hair short." I answer, still not seeing what is wrong by this.

At seeing my confusion, Balin takes pity on me as he clears his throat. "In our culture, to shave your beard or your hair would be a sign of shame and dishonour."

Recognition hits me instantly. To them, me talking about cutting Aiden's hair would mean I am ashamed of him in some way.

"Oh, right, I see. Well, that's not my intention at all. Most humans always cut their hair. In fact, where I'm from, most males have short hair."

Aiden looks up at me here. "Mummy, can I let my hair grow? I want it to be long like theirs, and have fancy braids and shiny beads like they have!"

I smile at him at this before leaning down and kissing his head. "If that's what you want, then long hair you'll have."

He cheers, causing us all to chuckle and allows me to finish brushing his hair before we eat dinner. Once we've eaten, we all sit together telling stories. Soon enough, Ori turns to me.

"Sophia, could you tell us a story from your home?" he has his book and quill out, prepared to write down what I say.

I smile. "You want to hear one of my stories?"

"Oh yes, lass. Let's hear one." Bofur replies eagerly.

I am met with a round of agreements from the dwarves and Bilbo, even Gandalf is smiling at the thought of a story from me. I just grin as I tap my lips with my finger, humming in thought as I think of a story.

"I know one, mummy!" Aiden exclaims as he jumps from Kili's lap, where he had put himself at the beginning of story time.

Running over to me, he cups his mouth and whispers in my ear his idea, which causes my grin to widen as I look to him.

"Really? You really think I should tell that story?"

Aiden nods excitedly, his eyes sparkling with such joy, I cannot help but smile and wrap my arms around him, pulling him onto my lap with his back to my chest, feeling so happy. I never though I would see that joy in his eyes again.

"Very well, my love. I will tell it. This story is called; Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

The dwarves, who were waiting in anticipation of the story, are even more eager when they hear dwarves are involved, all of them refilling their pipes and settle down to listen. Being such an avid Disney fan back home, I watched almost all of the Disney movies more than once. Even though Snow White wasn't one of my particular favourites, I still watched it enough times to know the storyline by heart and so had no trouble retelling it.

As I told the story, even singing the songs, Aiden singing along also. I noticed the dwarves particularly enjoyed Dig, Dig, Dig and Heigh Ho, which I expected. Bofur, who is a miner by trade also, has asked me to teach him the songs so he can use them himself, to which I just laugh and agree to.

Once hearing the names of the dwarves, they all laugh at how ridiculous they sound, but immediately start giving out those names to the company, which caused all of us to laugh more, especially at Thorin's glare when Kili compared him to Grumpy.

As I continued, I became surprised at how much the dwarves enjoyed the romance part of the story, but it just made me smile and love the dwarves even more. Such big, gruff dwarves enjoying a good romance.

"What happened next, Soph?" Kili asks, still sad about what happened to Snow White.

"After the dwarves grieved, they decided that, Snow White was so beautiful, even in death, they could not find it in their hearts to bury her. So, they fashioned a coffin of glass and gold and kept an eternal vigil at her side. The Prince, who had searched far and wide, had heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin. Reaching the glade where her body rested, he found her surrounded by the dwarves and her animal friends. Walking over, he placed a loving kiss upon her lips before kneeling and bowing his head in grief.

It was then, she was woken up by the kiss of the Prince! Everyone rejoiced, the Prince taking her in his arms and to his horse where she was placed. She then kissed her dwarf friends goodbye before the Prince took her to his castle, where there they lived happily ever after."

The dwarves and Bilbo cheered at knowing Snow White was still alive.

"That was a lovely story, lass. Thank you for telling it to us, and thank you for suggesting it, laddie." Balin says.

"Tell us another, Soph!" Fili says enthusiastically.

I just grin. "Maybe another night. It is now way past someone's bedtime." I say with a pointed look to Aiden.

"Aww!" he groans.

I just grin as I stand, picking him up and carrying him to our bedroll where we lay together. The others also begin to settle down for the night, Thorin taking first watch. I hold Aiden close as he snuggles into me and we both fall asleep.

* * *

I soon wake to crying and a slap to the face. Opening my eyes, I see Aiden thrashing about, his eyes still closed, lost in nightmares. I instantly sit up and pull him close as the others also wake up.

"Shh, it's alright now, sweetheart. You're safe now."

His eyes snap open as he wakes up, sees me and throws himself at me. I hold him close as I run my fingers through his hair, making soothing noises before singing his lullaby, which soon sends him to sleep again. The others also settle back down after sending concern glances to Aiden.

"Is he alright?" Thorin asks as he sits beside me.

"He's fine. I was worried about this."

He reaches a hand out and runs it over Aiden's head, which causes Aiden to lean into it. Thorin and I smile at this.

"He is strong, just like his mother."

I look at him in surprise at this, blushing slightly at the compliment, but he just smiles back.

"Get some rest, Sophia."

I just nod as I lower my head to place it on Aiden's, my heart feeling warm. As I close my eyes and sleep, I don't notice my head slip from Aiden's onto Thorin's shoulder, or his arm going around me and pulling both Aiden and I close to him as he keeps watch.

* * *

**There we have it. Nothing much needed changing with this chapter as you can see (for those of you who have read the previous version) but, hope you enjoyed it all the same. See you next week for the next chapter xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all, here we are with the next chapter, on time today :D! This chapter, it's smaller than the others, but found the ending was a good place to stop on this one, but still hope you like it anyway. **

**Review responses;**

**juliebigjewlzbrowning – **Oh, I'm glad you're still enjoying this just as much. Hope I continue to live up to your standards with this xx

**Guest Palacegirl –** Oh, I bet you enjoyed that lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, we're all woken up by the howling of Wargs. We all panic as we jump up, Aiden clinging tightly to me. Thorin sends Bilbo up a path to scout out the Orcs while the rest of us gets everything packed up. Once we are done, we wait for Bilbo. I hold Aiden in my arms to give him some comfort as he's trembling in fear, Kili rubbing a hand up and down his back as he and Fili stand on either side of us.

Bilbo soon returns to us.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asks as he notices the hobbit.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf panics.

"No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiles and turns to us. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. As I look to him, I can see Bilbo looking exasperated that no one is hearing him out.

"Will you listen – will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there."

We all instantly look worried.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye. . ." Bilbo does a double take and looks curiously at Gandalf. "Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Bofur looks to Gandalf "You knew about this beast?"

Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin point out.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf explains.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

He hesitates before he replies. "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The dwarves and I look at each other in dismay, Aiden clinging to me.

"What choice do we have?"

A roar splits the night behind us, making everyone jump, Aiden yelping in my arms.

"None."

As we turn and run, Kili takes Aiden into his arms, allowing me to run without his weight bringing me down. We run through plains and across streams, the orcs and bear on our tail.

"Come on!" Gandalf yells out.

As we run through a forest, we stop suddenly when an ear-splitting roar sounds nearby.

"This way, quickly!"

We turn to run on again, Bombur looking on in shock, paralysed by fear, until he is pulled along.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin yells out as he grabs hold of the rotund dwarf and pulls him along.

As we exit the forest, I spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a field.

Gandalf turns to the others. "To the house! Run!"

We run across the plain; Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outruns all the rest of us in his fear, surprising all us as he does so. We run through a gate in the hedge.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf calls out as he stands by the gate, ushering us all through.

We run to the front door of the house; it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first, throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of us catch up and begin throwing ourselves against the door, trying to open it, Kili passing Aiden back to me. As Aiden cries out, I look to see him looking behind us, looking back, my eyes go wide as I see the huge bear barreling towards us.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouts as he runs to us.

"Quickly!" Thorin yells out.

Thorin, pushing through the dwarves pressed against the door, manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. We all bolt inside the house and the dwarves try to slam the door shut, but the bear has already gotten its head in the door. As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear, I do the same as I keep Aiden behind me. The dwarves yell as they press against the door.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin exclaims.

With a final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sigh in relief, shock, fear, and tiredness. I slump forward slightly before kneeling in front of Aiden to make sure he's alright.

"What _is_ that?" Ori asks as he turns to the Wizard.

"That. . .is our host." Gandalf replies.

We all turn to Gandalf in bewilderment.

"His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly.

"Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

I scoff as I stand, allowing Aiden to explore the house with the others. "Of course he isn't. The only house you bring us to for safety and the host doesn't like dwarves, where there's thirteen of them."

Gandalf chuckles slightly in amusement as Ori peeks out a crack in the door.

"He's leaving!"

Dori rushes over and pull his youngest brother away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

The dwarves start spreading out through the house. Gandalf whispers quietly to himself.

"I hope."

I glance at him after hearing this but look around the house myself, noticing that all the furniture is built in mind for a man of seven or eight foot in height. I swallow at the thought of this man, now realising Gandalf's hope for our safety. I soon come to the animals he has in the stable area of the house and smile at the cattle. I reach out and pet one of them on the snout, giggling as it's tongue reaches out to lick my hand.

"Seems to like you." Fili says as he and his brother join me.

I just grin. "Animals seem to always like me."

We soon hear a yelp and at Aiden calling out for me, we rush over to the stall we heard the yelp and stop, looking on in amusement as we see Aiden's legs sticking out of a hay bale.

"Aiden. . .what happened?"

"I jumped on the hay and fell." he explains, his answer muffled slightly by the hay.

The three of us laugh as Fili walks forward, gently grips onto one of his ankles and pulls him out, Aiden giving another yelp, giggling away as he sees us.

"Hi."

"Are you sure that's Aiden, Soph?" Kili asks as he walks over. "I'm sure his head wasn't pointing down last time I saw him."

He then reaches out and tickles Aiden's belly, now exposed as his shirt is folded under his chin, causing him to squeal in delight.

"I'm upside down, Kee!"

"I thought there was something not right." Fili says as he gently lays the boy on the ground.

Aiden jumps up and runs over to me. I smile as I kneel down, pulling pieces of hay from his hair.

"Come now, Aiden. Oin and I need to check your wounds and then it's time for sleep."

"But mummy, I'm not tired." Aiden says through a yawn.

I just chuckle as I pick him up and walk back to the hay bale, make a little bed sitting him down and calling Oin over. After we both get his bandages changed, I lay down beside my son, pull our blankets out of our packs and cover us both up. Fili and Kili settle down on either side of us, doing the same, before the others go to sleep.

As I hold Aiden close to me, thoughts on what's just happened goes through my mind. Seeing the bear, hearing his name is Beorn and that he's a Skin Changer, even this house, everything is so familiar to me. But, for the life of me I can't remember what that is, just like a lot of other instances on this journey. It's getting really frustrating. At certain points, I can feel a niggling sensation in the back of my mind, as if something is there that's wanting to push through, wanting me to remember, wanting to warn me of something. . .I just wish I knew what it was.

"Sophia, are you alright?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I look up and smile as I see Thorin standing there, looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine, Thorin. Don't worry."

He looks to me for a moment, as if to analyse the sincerity of what I said before he nods, settling himself down by the doorway of the pen, leaning against the wall behind him as he rests his right arm on his raised leg.

"Get some sleep, Sophia. We're safe here, for now."

I nod as I settle down, going still at Aiden stirring, but he just snuggles closer to me before continuing to sleep. I smile before closing my eyes and also sleeping.

* * *

**Well, there we have it, the Company are now at Beorn's for their well deserved break. Hope you all enjoyed this and will see you again next week xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there guys, I am so so sorry that this chapter is a few days late, I've not been well mentally for a week now and couldn't get any motivation to type, let alone update this story. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy this chapter xx**

**Review responses;**

**Bill** – Thank you! I'm honoured this is the best in your opinion and I hope you continue enjoying this xx

**Guest Palacegirl** – I'm glad you do enjoy this. And most of these chapters are the same as before, but I've had to make some spellin, grammar and other changes into them, but I hope you continue to enjoy them xx

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I wake up the next morning, feeling more relaxed than I've felt in a long time, that is until I feel next to me and realise Aiden is missing. Sitting bolt upright, I notice the other dwarves are missing also, Bilbo being the only one apart from me still in our sleeping area.

I yawn as I stand, stretching my arms above me before walking over to Bilbo, who is just stirring and suddenly jumps at the huge bee that landed on his nose.

"Bigger than normal bees, aren't they?" I say as I hold my hand out to him.

He takes my hand and I help him up. "Just a little. I would hate to be stung by one of them."

I grin as we make our way to the others who are arguing by the back door about how to get away from here without being seen by Beorn, who is chopping wood outside from what I can hear.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori suggests.

Dwalin grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

Gandalf turns to them before they can fight, "There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderlands without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest."

He then spots Bilbo and I, as does Aiden as he runs over. I smile as I pick him up, settling him on my hip as we stand in between Thorin and Kili.

"Ah, Bilbo, Sophia. There you both are. This will require some delicate handling; we must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

We all instantly look to Gandalf in shock. Thorin and Kili glancing at each other as Aiden holds onto me tighter while I rub his back.

"I will go first, ah, Bilbo, you will come with me."

Everyone turns to the Hobbit and we see him hesitate for a few moments, but with a nod of Thorin's head, he walks over to the Wizard.

"I-Is this a good idea?" he asks nervously.

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out, until I give the signal."

"Right, wait for the signal." Bofur confirms as he's stood by the window.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't over crowd him. Only come out in pairs. Sophia, you and Aiden will come out next. Seeing you both here might keep him calm enough to allow the dwarves to stay. "

I nod as I set Aiden on his feet and we stand by the door.

Gandalf turns to leave but then turns back, "No, actually, Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone."

Bombur gives a noise of agreement and nods.

"Remember, wait for the signal." he turns and leaves with Bilbo.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asks, but Gandalf is gone.

I hold Aiden's hand as we stand by the door, waiting for the signal. I will admit, I am a little nervous about meeting Beorn, after meeting his bear form. . .I'm a little afraid of what his human form may do. Gandalf said that he can be reasoned with. . .I just hope he's right.

"Sophia, go!" Bofur hisses, pulling me from my thoughts.

Holding Aiden's hand, we walk out together and looking in the direction of the others, I have to freeze slightly at the size of the man. I was right about my assumption of his height, roughly around seven maybe eight feet long, brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a beard which stops on either side of his chin. His brown eyes looking wild from what I can see. He wears brown cotton pants, shoes and is bare chested. I also notice a manacle and chain attached to his wrist. He stops as he notices us.

"You have a woman and a child with you?" he asks, surprise evident in his voice.

Gandalf turns to us, beckoning us over. "Ah yes. This is Sophia and her son, Aiden."

Just as I'm about to thank him for allowing us to rest in his home, Beorn then notices Bilbo, who has been hiding behind Gandalf, as he now pokes his head around the wizard for a better look.

"Who is this little fellow?"

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire."

Beorn picks up his axe slightly, causing Aiden to scuttle behind me. "He's not a dwarf, is he?"

"Why, no. No, he's a Hobbit. A good family, an unimpeachable reputation." Gandalf says, with a hint of pride as he places a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

"A halfling, woman, child and a wizard. How come you here?"

"Oh well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it. From Goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do!"

"You are absolutely rig-"

Hearing footsteps, we turn around to see Balin and Dwalin walking out. Beorn also sees them as raises his axe, growling. Aiden hides behind me again, still keeping hold of my hand. Bilbo and I look between the dwarves and Beorn in worry, especially at seeing the panic in the large man's eyes.

"Dwalin and Balin." Dwalin introduces himself and his older brother, although he probably wouldn't admit it, I can tell he's slightly nervous, which I couldn't blame him for.

"I-I must confess, uh, several of our group, are in fact. . .dwarves." Gandalf replies, feeling more nervous then when he left the house. That's when I realise; he had yet to give the signal, and probably didn't give a signal for Aiden and I either.

"Do you call two, "several"?" Beorn is getting extremely nervous and agitated.

Gandalf pauses. "Well, uh now that you put it that way. . ." he stutters. "Yes, there could be more than two. . ."

After a moment of Gandalf babbling, Oin and Gloin come out.

"Ah, and here are some more of our happy troupe!"

"And do you call six, a troupe? What are you? A travelling circus?"

Dori and Ori come out, causing Beorn to growl again.

"Dori and Ori, at your service." Dori introduces, always the polite one.

"I don't want your service!"

"Absolutely understandable!" Gandalf tries to calm things down.

Fili and Kili walk out.

"Oh! Fili and Kili, I'd quite forgotten."

Then, stupidly, Nori runs out, followed by Bofur, Bifur and Bombur.

"Yes, Nori, Bofur, Bigur. . .and Bombur." Gandalf seems to have just given up at his point.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?" Beorn asks.

Thorin is the last to come out, who Beorn appears to recognise. After a few moments of tenseness, Beorn invites us all back inside the house where he, and surprising to us, his animals set out breakfast for us. Beorn's now wearing a woolen tunic vest as he goes around the table, pouring milk into our large mugs, Aiden struggling with his. We all tell him about our journey through the mountain.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn says once the story is over. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asks.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

Bilbo sees the remnants of manacle on Beorn's wrist. I also glance at them again, that explains where that came from.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?"

Beorn pauses for a moment. "Once, there were many."

"And now?" I ask gently, having a feeling I know where this is going.

Beorn looks to me, a sad look in his eyes. "Now, there is only one."

The rest of us go silent at this. I wrap an arm around Aiden and pull him closer to me. I would not know what to do if I lost my son, so knowing Beorn lost all of his family. . .I don't know how he's managed to go on for this long.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asks, changing the subject as he sits in his large chair.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf answers.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

I look up at this. Mirkwood? Why was that name so familiar to me? I know I have never heard of that place before. . .or have I?

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Thorin looks to the skin-changer. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed. I watch, slightly worried about what is to happen next, but it seems I have nothing to worry about.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

It is decided that we will rest for a week or two, give everyone time to rest up and for us to collect more supplies, Beorn happily accepting us into his home, to our great relief. It seems Gandalf assuming mine and Aiden's presence here would be a big help is right as he's very attentive to our needs, even offering Aiden and I the spare bedroom he has, to which we are grateful. it's right to say that these next could weeks or so are going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well, everyone's at Beorn's now, the journey if halfway complete. Hope you enjoyed this and continue to do so. See you again next week, hopefully on time xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my goodness, I am so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I've not been in the best mental state to do much of anything all last week. I'm not a hundred percent better, but I'm better enough to get this uploaded, along with the next chapter to reward you for your patience. **

**Review response;**

**juliebigjewlzbrowning** – Thank you! I'm g;ad you're enjoying it! x

**Guest** **Palacegirl**. - Thank you! I'm sorry for this chapter being late, hope I made it up by posting the next chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

For the first couple of days, all we do is rest, either by sleeping or just dozing in the garden. Well, most of us are resting. Aiden however, thanks to his high energy, is currently running around the garden, his wounds now healed for him to do so. Fili and Kili are only too happy to keep him occupied as they chase him. This causes me to smile as I watch him. We might not have come here by choice, but I am so happy that the Valar – I think that's what Gandalf called them - had answered my prayers and brought us here.

In the past few years, I have never seen Aiden so happy before, so carefree. . .just being able to be a child. . .it's not happened before. He's had to grow up so quick, even just being a toddler he was mature for his age, always comforting me when I was upset about something. . .which happened more times than I could count.

"He seems to be settling in well." Thorin says as he sits next to me, pipe in hand as he watches the three boys.

I smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same. He's never had the chance to be just a child at home, living in fear most of the time. I'm just relieved that he's taken to all of you."

He just smiles as we continuing watching the trio, Bofur, Bifur, Nori and Ori soon joining in on their fun.

* * *

Later that night, once we have supper and Aiden is asleep, I am relaxing with the others, sewing a hole in Aiden's pants.

"Sophia, Aiden said something strange earlier." Kili says tentatively.

I look to him, wondering what Aiden could have said. "What did he say?"

He and Fili look at each other for a moment, before Fili is the one to answer. "He said that, at home, he would never have been able to run around like he did. . .that his father would hurt him."

This causes everyone to go silent as they look to Fili and then to me.

"Is it true lass? Has his father ever hurt him?" Gloin asks me, a look of horror on his face.

I sigh as I put my sewing down. "Yes. . .it's true. His father was not a nice man, he used to be, when we were first together. . .but it all changed a couple of years after Aiden was born. He became violent and dependent on alcohol, which wasn't a good combination. He would strike out at both of us. The first and only time he hit Aiden, I stopped him, using myself as a shield for my son. He would also keep us both locked up in the house so we couldn't go out."

"He never had the chance to be just a child. . .that's what you said this afternoon." Thorin brings up.

I nod. "I would let him play, but only when his father wasn't around, so we had some good times, just the pair of us. But other than that, Aiden has had to grow up really quickly."

"That is why he is afraid of adult males? Ones he doesn't know at least." Balin works out, tears in his eyes at the thought of where his fears came from.

"Yes. We managed to get away from him, around five months before we came here. When his father had found us, we had to run again. We ran through the streets before coming to a dead end, I stood up to him to protect Aiden, but he struck my face, sending me to the ground. That's when a bright light surrounded us both and brought us here."

"Then, that bruise on your face. . .that was caused by his father, not the bandits?" Bofur asks in horror and disgust.

I nod again.

"How can someone do such a vile thing?" Dori asks in anger. "Women and children should be treated with respect, not beaten around as such."

"Things are different where I come from. It's not so unusual for women and children to be treated like that there. I've read countless stories about women and children that have been beaten to death. . .I count myself lucky that never happened to Aiden."

"And yourself. Surely you wouldn't wanted to have anything like that happen to you, also." Dwalin says.

I just smile. "I don't care what would have happened to me. As long as my son was safe. . .that's all that mattered."

This causes the others to go quiet, at which point I decide to go to bed. Picking up my sewing, I go to the spare room where Aiden is fast asleep in bed. I slip in beside Aiden, smiling as he instantly snuggles up to me. Holding him close, I watch him sleep while running a hand over his head.

"I promise, my love. I will never allow anything to harm you again."

Placing a kiss to his forehead, I settle down and sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, things seem to have changed within the dynamic of our group. The dwarves appear to be more protective over the both of us, Aiden always having someone to play with. I just smile, knowing this has come from my tale and know they are allowing Aiden this chance to live as a normal child. Even Gloin has been seen playing with him, which I am guessing will come from his own instincts of being a father himself. Bilbo had even taken the time to either tell him stories or play with him and Gandalf, who had also heard what had happened to us, would use his magic to create butterflies and sparks for him to chase.

When not playing with or watching Aiden, I spend my time training with the dwarves, Fili and Kili really pushing me, since thanks to the goblins and Azog, we have been lax with our training the past few days. As well as continuing with our archery lessons, Kili also teaches me how to make and fletch arrows, something I am excited about and eager to learn. I even spar with Thorin on a few times, which I lose spectacularly at each and every time. But I just grin every time he helps me up, ignoring the tingles I feel each time I take his offered hand. Fili and Kili also continue their training with Aiden, something which I have seen Thorin often joining in on, which warms my heart, especially when I see Aiden going to him to ask him to train.

Each night after supper, we relax in front of the fire either telling stories, one night, talk tuns to family, in which I learnt a lot more about Fili and Kili's mother, Dis, who sounds like a formidable dam, someone you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side. I wish I could meet her. I also learnt about Bombur's wife, Aris, and four children, Bruni, Samur, Dina, and little Vinar, as well as Gloin's wife, Freja, and his son Gimli. I also told them about my parents and older sister, who all died when I was five months pregnant with Aiden, so he was unfortunately unable to met any of them, but know of them. The others look sad at this and give me looks of sympathy. Glancing at Thorin, I can see a look of understanding on his face and can suddenly empathise with him, as he has also lost his parents and a sibling.

To pick up the mood, Aiden, Bilbo and I listen to the others as they sing songs and play their instruments. It surprises me when Thorin pulls out a small harp from his pack and begins playing it. For someone as strong as he, it really does surprise me that he plays such a delicate instrument and is so gently as he holds the harp in his hands. But it also sends a thrill through me, seeing someone so strong being so gentle. As I listen to him play and sing, I can barely take my eyes from him, his voice blending so well with the others and the music.

On one of these musical nights, Bofur turns to me.

"So lass, what are the songs like where you are from?"

I pause for a moment, not knowing how to explain this one. "Well, they are VERY different. Different types and talk about different topics. There are also some that I would rather not talk about."

"Why?" Kili asks curiously.

I blush slightly as I look down. "Because they're. . .quite provocative."

There's a mixture of reactions from this. Some are grinning madly while others are looking in disgust.

"Let's hear one!" Nori exclaims, causing Dori to cuff him on the back of the head.

"Definitely not!" I bark, knowing Aiden is in the room.

"Well, can you sing one of your songs for us?" Fili asks.

"What would you like to hear?" I hold up a finger to Nori. "And not the kind you're thinking about."

This causes some of the others to chuckle before Ori speaks up.

"What about a love song?"

I smile at this. "A love song? Let me think. . ."

I think for a few moments before I think of one of my favourite love songs and begin to sing.

"I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish,  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath,  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong,  
I will be faithful.  
'Cause I'm counting on,  
A new beginning.  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning, yeah.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain.  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers.  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh, can you see it, baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes,  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come.

I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish,  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love,  
Be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath,  
Truly, madly, deeply do.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me."

There's silence for a while after, and I look up to see the others having a different range of emotions on their faces running from sadness to love. As I look to Thorin, I falter slightly as I see a look on him I have never seen before as he looks to me; fondness, longing, confliction and. . .was that love?

"Thank you for that lass, that was beautiful." Balin says.

I smile as the others, apart from Thorin, agree and thank me.

"What's 'heaven'?" Dori asks.

"It's a place on our world where the spirits of our dead are said to go, there they will be able to join their loved ones who have died before."

He nods in understanding, putting our heaven with their Mahal's Halls that Balin told me about a few weeks or so ago.

Not long after, I declare it's time for bed, taking Aiden up to our room and lay down with him cuddled up to me. The last thing that goes through my mind as I sleep, is the look on Thorin's face when I finished singing. Is that something I need to watch out for?

* * *

**There we have it. Nice relaxing moments with the company, apart from the cat being let out of the bag about the abuse Sophia and Aiden went through, although they don't know everything, they certainly know enough to be horrified. **

**The song in this chapter is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. If you haven't heard it yet, I wold highly recommend you do as it's a lovely song, and one of my faves!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stop! Make sure you read the previous chapter as that and this have been posted at the same time! Don't skip!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

On our last night with Beorn, we are sitting with the others, Aiden tucked up with Kili as we listen to more stories. That's when Ori pipes up.

"Sophia, could you tell us a story from your home?" he has his book and quill out, prepared to write down what I say.

I smile. "You want to hear one of my stories?"

"Oh yes, lass. Let's hear one." Bofur replies eagerly.

I am met with a round of agreements from the dwarves and Bilbo, even Gandalf who is sitting not far is smiling at the thought of a story from me. I just grin as I tap my lips with my finger, humming in thought as I think of a story.

"I've got one. Now, this story hasn't been heard by anyone from our world before, it's just one I made up, so I hope it will satisfy you."

"A story's a story lass." Bofur says with a grin as he lounges back on his arm.

I grin as I begin to tell my story.

"Okay. So, this is a story about a husband and wife that are torn apart by duty. Once upon a time, a long time ago, there lived a husband and wife named Ishan and Luna. They were deeply in love with one another and were each other's best friends, however there was one problem; they couldn't see each other everyday.

You see, Ishan and Luna are guardians of the world. Ishan would watch over everyone and everything during the day, while Luna would continue protecting them during the night. They are what we now call the sun and the moon, their names having been lost throughout the ages.

While the couple were happy with their duties and loved they people they were in charge of protecting, they had grown jealous of them. Everyday and every night they would watch in envy as the people and animals would be with their partners, spouses and mates, hugging, loving and kissing one another as they lived, starting families of their own, while this was something Ishan and Luna could only dream of doing.

Thus they would continue with this torture of watching over the world for all eternity, each of them longing and praying for their other half, their partners in life, wishing for a time where they could be together once again.

As he watched, the creator of the world became sad that they could not have what they longed for, feeling the pity growing as they continued to watch those below be with those they loved. And so, he granted them their wish, but there was a clause. Once every year, there would be a day when the sun and the moon would become one in the sky, this would be the time where Ishan and Luna would be reunited for a brief time.

And so it was agreed, Ishan and Luna would continue to watch the creations that lived on the world, while looking forward to the day when they would see each other once again, where they could be in each other's company for a few moments during the day before they would continue with their duties.

Even now, as Ishan and Luna rise each night, you can see and feel the anxiety and excitement they feel, waiting for the day that they would be with each other once again."

Hearing a few sniffles, I look up and see a few of the dwarves having tears in their eyes, especially Gloin and Bombur, who I expect are thinking about their own wives who are waiting for them in Ered Luin.

"Thank you, Sophia." Bombur says with a watery smile.

I smile back, nodding my head to him.

"Tell us another, Soph!" Fili says enthusiastically.

I just grin. "Maybe another night. It is now way past someone's bedtime, and I think we all need an early night to prepare for morning."

Aiden's huge smile soon drops as I mention bedtime, causing the others to laugh, but Thorin agrees with me as he stands, snuffing out his pipe as he does.

"Sophia's right. We are up at dawn in the morning. Let's get as much sleep as we can tonight."

We all say goodnight before Aiden and I go up to the spare bedroom and sleep.

* * *

Soon enough the morning arrives when we leave Beorn's home and continue on our quest. Berorn helps us with provisions; food, water, all of us getting bows and Oin and I getting a pack each of healing supplies.

The dwarves, Bilbo and I get on the ponies Beorn provides for us while he and Gandalf are standing aside, talking. After asking him, Thorin allows Aiden to ride in front of him, which makes me happy now that Aiden is really opening up to everyone now.

I hop up and pull Bilbo up behind me, since most of us are sharing.

"You alright back there, Bilbo?" I ask the hobbit as I take the reins to the black and white pony.

"Yes, yes. I think I'm getting the hang of this riding business."

The pony makes a sudden move, causing Bilbo to quickly wrap his arms around me tightly so he doesn't fall. I have to giggle at this.

"Sure about that?"

He just grumbles, which causes me to giggle more.

"Gandalf! Time is wasting!" Thorin calls from ahead.

Looking up, I see Gandalf making his way over before Beorn stops him to say something.

I move my pony up to Thorin and smile at Aiden's big grin.

"Everything alright, sweetie?"

Aiden's grin turns to me. "I'm on a horse again!"

I giggle as Thorin and Bilbo chuckle at his excitement. "Pony, my dear. And yes, you are."

He smiles before looking up to Thorin. "You won't let me fall, will you?"

Thorin smiles down at him. "Of course I won't. You'll be safe with me."

He smiles before snuggling back into his chest, causing me to smile as Thorin wraps an arm around him. That's when Gandalf joins us, mounting his horse and we all ride off, Beorn watching over us.

* * *

We spend the next few days riding, only stopping to rest at the night, Thorin having two of us on watch at a time just in case. During these rests, the dwarves badger me to tell them more stories, which of course I do, though I continue to tell them more Disney stories. The first being the story of Mulan – which is one of my favourites – and then The Little Mermaid. Everyone enjoys the stories, particularly Mulan, since there's fighting involved, which causes me to roll my eyes.

We soon arrive at the borders of what I assume is Mirkwood Forest, but as I look at it, I suddenly have a bad feeling about it. . .something is wrong. It's then I feel that prickling in my head again, which is starting to get slightly annoying now. Gandalf dismounts and walks over to the entrance.

"The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin calls out as he also dismounts.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf reminds us.

After Bilbo and I dismount, take take the packs from them. Bilbo approaches the forest.

"This forest feels. . .sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south."

"I wouldn't mind taking those options." I mutter as I help Ori.

After a few moments, we manage to get everything off the ponies and begin distributing the packs around, Aiden even having a small one of his own to carry. Nori is just about to unsaddle Gandalf's horse when the wizard emerges from the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it."

As he strides forward, we look up at him in shock and surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"I would not do this unless I had to."

After Gandalf glances at Thorin, I look to the dwarf and see he is not happy at all by this news. I reach out and place a hand on his arm, causing him to look to me.

"We'll be alright in there. . .won't we?"

He gives me a reassuring smile, or as reassuring as he can given the current situation. He wraps his arm around me to give me a comforting embrace.

"Yes. We will. You have nothing to worry about."

I freeze for a second as I feel his lips brush against my forehead as he pulls away before I smile as Aiden takes our hands.

After talking with Bilbo, Gandalf turns and begins walking toward his horse; he speaks as he passes Thorin.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Bilbo looks to Dwalin "Lead us astray? What does that mean?"

Dwalin just shrugs as Gandalf gets on his horse. It begins raining lightly, even though the sun is out.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin and Company turn toward the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin calls out as he leads the way in.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!"

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door."

Aiden and I follow, with me giving a warning to Aiden to stay close.

* * *

**And into Mirkwood we go, finally. **

**The story in this chapter is one I created specifically for this. I'm hoping that it's good enough as I'm also hoping to have something published with it. Please let me know on your thoughts of it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is late, but I have a better excuse than being ill all the time, it was my birthday yesterday, and I didn't have time to post anything. But, despite that, I hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**Review responses;**

**Guest Palacegirl -** Thanks for pointing that mistake out for me, I don't know what my mind was doing at the time for me to put Gimli instead of Gloin, but it's changed now. And I'm glad you enjoyed it xx

iebigjewlzbrowning  
**juliebigjewlzbrowning - ** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you continue to do so! xx

* * *

**Chapter 18**

We walk through the forest, following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. As we walk, the path twisting and turning, we walk along all sorts of terrains, terrains I would not have expected to find in a forest such as high ledges for example, looking almost like cliff edges. They're also fallen tree trunks which are used as bridges across chasms. Dwalin uses the handle of his war hammer on the ground to help him find the path.

"This way." he says to Thorin, who is in front of him.

Thorin turns to see him walking in another direction. The dwarf king follows, the rest of us right behind.

We continue walking for some time, and some of the dwarves start complaining.

"Air. I need air."

"My head, it's spinning."

I shake my head as I also feel dizzy, having felt it some time ago but not having said anything. I look down as I feel Adiden pulling on my hand.

"Mommy, I don't feel well." he says in a quiet voice.

Bending over, I pick him up and hold him in my arms. "I know, love. We'll be out of this soon."

Up ahead, Thorin stops and looks back to Aiden and I, waiting for us to reach him. When we do, he holds his arms out.

"Here, let me take him."

I nod as Aiden happily goes to the dwarf, laying his head on his shoulder. Placing a hand on my back, he presses me on ahead of him.

This continues on for the next couple of days, we walk and then stop to sleep for the night. We don't bother with a fire as it attracts giant moths, so from then on, we sit in complete darkness. Aiden huddles close up to me after we notice the eyes watching us in the dark. Again, Thorin has two of us on watch every night, just in case. He doesn't allow me to go on watch though this time, as he has noticed, even though I haven't said anything, that the forests enchantment affects me more than the others because of my human blood.

When we are not sleeping, we continue walking and walking through the forest which doesn't seem to end. The dwarves take turns carrying Aiden through, as with him only being a child, he is affect the most by the forest. As I watch Aiden nap on Dwalin's shoulder, I can't help but feel as though I should have left him in Rivendell after all. He has gone through some things these past few weeks that no child should have to go through. Guilt goes through me at what Aiden must be feeling. He's been so strong since Goblin Town, but I know he's terrified inside just from the nightmares he'll have. I've put him in more danger than his father ever did. . .how can I call myself a mother when I do that?

* * *

The next day, while we are walking, Bofur suddenly calls out from ahead that he has found the bridge. We all rush up and see the bridge is broken in the middle, there is no way to cross the stream.

"We could try and swim it." Bofur suggests.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin begins. "The dark magic lies upon this forest. Waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur mutters.

"We must find another way across."

Putting Aiden on his feet, Thorin and his nephews walk on ahead, trying to find another way.

As we look around, Bilbo suddenly shouts up after a few moments;

"There is a boat against the far bank! Now why couldn't it have been this side!"

"How far away do you think it is?" Thorin asks as he rushes over to him.

"Not at all far. I shouldn't think above twelve yards."

"Twelve yards! I should have thought it was thirty at least, but my eyes don't see as well as they used to a hundred years ago. Still twelve yards is as good as a mile. We can't jump it, and we daren't try to wade or swim."

"Can any of you throw a rope?"

"What's the good of that? The boat is sure to be tied up, even if we could hook it, which I doubt."

"I don't believe it is tied," Bilbo answers, "though of course I can't be sure in this light; but it looks to me as if it was just drawn up on the bank, which is low just there where the path goes down into the water."

"Dori is the strongest, but Fili is younger and still has the better sight," Thorin turns to his oldest nephew. "Come here Fili, and see if you can see the boat Mr. Baggins is talking about."

Fili walks over and looking in the direction of the boat as the others bring him some rope. They attach large iron hooks to the rope before handing it to the blond. Taking it in his hand, he balances it for a moment before flinging it across the stream. It falls into the water with a splash.

"Not far enough!" Bilbo says as he's peering forward. "A couple of feet and you would have dropped it on to the boat. Try again. I don't suppose the magic is strong enough to hurt you if you just touch a bit of wet rope."

This time he throws it with greater strength.

"Steady! You have thrown it right into the wood on the other side now. Draw it back gently."

Fili hauls the rope back slowly, and after a while Bilbo says:

"Carefully! It is lying on the boat; let's hope the hook will catch."

It does. The rope went taut, and Fili pulls in vain. Kili, Oin and Gloin go over to help. Together, they tug and tug before they suddenly fall back as the rope goes slack when the boat is pulled away.

Bilbo catches the rope, and with a piece of stick fends off the little black boat as it comes rushing across the stream. "Help!" he shouts, Balin and I jump in together, just in time to seize the boat before it floats off down the current.

"It was tied after all," Balin says while looking at the snapped rope that's still attached to the boat. He looks to the dwarves as the get on their feet. "That was a good pull, my lads; and a good job that our rope was the stronger."

"Who'll cross first?" Bilbo asks.

"I shall," Thorin replies, "and you will come with me, Fili, Balin and Aiden. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Dori; next Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur; and lastly Dwalin, Sophia and Bombur."

"I'm always last and I don't like it," Bombur complains. "It's somebody else's turn today."

Thorin turns to snap at the dwarf. "You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be with the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders, or something bad will happen to you."

Bombur luckily says nothing more at the reprimand and looks down.

"There aren't any oars. How are you going to push the boat back to the far bank?" I ask after looking into the boat and noticing this.

"Give me another length of rope and another hook," Fili says while holding his hand out, and when they have it ready, he casts into the darkness ahead and as high as he could throw it. Since it did not fall down again, we see that it must have got stuck in the branches. "Get in now, and one of you haul on the rope that is stuck in a tree on the other side. One of the others must keep hold of the hook we used at first, and when we are safe on the other side he can hook it on, and you can draw the boat back."

In this way, it is slow, but all of us soon reach the far bank, safely crossing the enchanted stream. Dwalin scrambles out of the boat with the coiled rope on his arm before turning back and helping me off, to which I thank him. Bombur is getting ready to follow, when something bad does happen.

There's a flying sound of hooves on the path ahead. Out of the gloom suddenly comes the shape of a flying deer. It charges into us and bowls us over, then gathers itself for a leap. High it springs and clears the water with a mighty jump. But it does not reach the other side in safety. Thorin is the only one who keeps his feet and his wits.

As soon as he had left the boat, bent his bow and fitted an arrow in case any hidden guardian of the boat appeared. Now he sent a swift and sure shot into the leaping beast. As it reaches the further bank it stumbled. The shadows swallowing it up, but we hear the sound of hooves quickly faltering before going still.

Before the dwarves can shout in praise of the shot, however, a dreadful wail from Bilbo put all thoughts of venison out of their minds.

"Bombur has fallen in! Bombur is drowning!" he cries.

Spinning around, I see that Bombur has indeed fallen into the river. I can still see his hood above the water when we run to the bank. As we stop at the edge, Dwalin tosses the rope he's holding out and after a few moments, he, Dori, Gloin, Bofur and Bifur pull the rope and Bombur out onto land, his hand gripping tightly onto the rope, even when he's fast asleep, thanks to the river's enchantment.

Oin and I quickly check him over, making sure not to get ourselves too wet, so we don't suffer from the enchantment and inform the others that he is well, just sleeping.

"What do we do now? We can't just sit around and wait for him to wake up." Nori points out.

That's when the dwarves use the branches and leaves to make a stretcher, placing him onto it and carry him through, six dwarves having to do it thanks to his large size. It's slow going, the dwarves having to manoeuvrer him up and over stones and boulders and around tight corners.

This goes on for a few days without him waking up. As the time goes by with all of us stuck in this forest, it begins to affect all of us in different ways. Thankfully, Aiden spends most of his time sleeping on top of Bombur on the stretcher, but when he doesn't, it's mostly spent in my arms as I carry him through so he doesn't get hurt. As for me, I have stumbled and almost fallen too many times to count thanks to my head spinning. At some point, we have lost the path and everyone is staggering around trying to find it. I sit on a boulder with Aiden to get some rest as I listen to the others shouting to one another.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin says.

"It's got to be here." Dori mutters.

As the dwarves gather around by me, Ori leans down and picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him.

"Look."

Dori takes the pouch. "A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods."

Bofur takes the pouch from Dori. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin says.

"But which way is east?" Oin asks. "We've lost the sun."

As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly, Bilbo looks up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him. He speaks quietly, and no one else can hear him over the bickering.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-"

He doesn't say anything else but begins to climb one of the trees. I watch him climb up before being pulled from my thoughts as Aiden clings to me fearfully. Looking around as I hold him, the dwarves have started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin, after noticing Aiden's fear, begins to say something before he stops. Looking to him, I see him looking into the trees in confusion. Looking around, I see nothing but then I hear it. . .whispers.

"What? What's that?"

The whispering continues; Thorin turns and yells at the dwarves.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" They all stop and turns to him. "We're being watched."

That's when I grunt as I feel something pierce my back. The last thing I hear before passing out is Aiden crying out for me.

* * *

**Uh-oh, here come the dreaded spiders *shivers* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will see you again next week xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey they guys! I'm so so sorry for not posting last week, I was just busy all week and didn't have time to get on to post this. So, to make up for it, I will be posting two chapters up today. **

**Also, just to warn you all beforehand, I'm not too sure when, but I will be pausing this story so that I can get on with writing the after story and getting a few chapters done before posting them. It probably will be in a few weeks time. I will remind you all again when it gets nearer to the time. **

**Review repsonses;**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 –** Thanks! I'm glad you loved it! Hope you enjoy these next two chapters! xx

**Fatalromance –** Thank you so much, I'm glad you're loving it so much! And I absolutely love Aiden myself, as well as how Thorin is being around him. I hope you will enjoy the next couple of chapters! xx

**Guest Palacegirl –** Thanks! I'm glad you did! Hope you enjoy the next chapters! xx

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Once I regain consciousness, Aiden's cry is the first thing I think of. In my panic to find him, I go to get up before realising all I'm doing is swinging. Feeling my limbs being pinned to me, my eyes snap open and I choke back a scream, as all I see is white and beyond the white veil are legs. Many long and spindly legs. . .spiders. . .giant ass spiders have caught all of us. Why did it have to be bloody spiders? I instantly start to have a panic attack, my two greatest fears being merged into one. Claustrophobia and arachnophobia. I try to keep myself calm, although my chest is hurting from how hard my heart is pounding against my ribs. I can only pray that Aiden is alright.

After hearing a loud thud, the spiders scuttle off into the trees, leaving one behind. My heart stops as I see it going towards one of the others dwarves hanging beside me. From here, I can see a little bit of Bombur's face poking through and can see he is terrified. That's when we hear the swipe of metal and tearing of flash as the spider hisses at whatever is hitting him.

"Here." I suddenly hear Bilbo's voice hiss.

I breathe a huge sigh of relief. He is safe, out of the trap and can get the rest of us down, which is what he does, all of us falling gently to the ground, the webbing cushioning our fall. As soon as I feel my back hit solid ground, I immediately begin squirming to try to get the webbing off.

"Get me out of this!" I cry out, my fear coming to full force.

"Sophia! I've got you!" I hear Thorin shout a few moments before I hear the thud next to me as he kneels besides me.

A few seconds later, the web covering my face is pulled apart and Thorin's concerned face is hovering above me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod as we get the rest of the web off. "Aiden. . .where is Aiden?"

"Over here!" I hear Kili calling out.

Jumping to my feet, I instantly regret it as I fall back to my knees, Thorin catching me just before I throw up what little we had to eat that day.

"Oin!" Thorin calls out to our healer.

He rushes over and does a quick check over, looking at the puckering wound I can feel on my back, which I now know is from the spider's stinger.

"It's the spider venom. Since she's human, her body won't be able to handle the venom like we can."

"Aiden. . .is he alright?" I ask as I stagger up.

"Kili and Fili have him. Come on, we need to get away from here!" Thorin calls out.

"Wait, where is Bilbo!?" Bofur yells.

"Up here!" Bilbo's voice calls from above.

Knowing he's alright, we all run on, Thorin helping me along since I can do nothing more than stagger along, my legs refusing to work. I manage to catch a glimpse of Aiden being carried by Kili and my heart stops once again as I pale. His limp body being held in the dwarves arms, his own face pale, paler than I've ever seen before. I instantly worry for my little boy, but I can't do anything for him while we're getting attacked by spiders.

Shakily pulling my sword out, I stand by Thorin's side as we defend ourselves against the spiders. Some of the others have to pull at a spiders legs as it manages to jump on Bombur, Fili defending Kili and Aiden from a spider that traps them. As we run on, Thorin soon stops and pushes me behind him as a spider scurries towards us. But then, as I look up, I see someone swinging around in the trees, falling down a string of web and killing the spiders, sliding under one as it slices at it from underneath before stopping before us, an arrow pointed at Thorin. Arrows are then aimed at all of us.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure."

Looking in front of us, I see a male elf with long blond hair and blue eyes. Looking at this elf, I can't help but feel the tickling sensation in my head, knowing it isn't from the venom but from my mind trying to figure things out yet again. I have a strong feeling of deja vu. . .the same feeling I've been having since I came to this world. How do I know this elf when I've never seen him before in my life. . .or at least I don't think I've seen him before. . .

As the other elves get closer, we hear Kili's cries and I instantly worry for both him and my son.

"Aiden!"

"Kili!"

Fili and I both call out. If it wasn't for the fact that I can't stand properly, I would have barrelled straight through the elves and grab my boy. But since I can't, I have to settle for leaning against Thorin.

"Legolas, I found this boy with the dwarf." a female voice speaks up a few moments later.

Looking up, I see a red haired female elf carrying my unconscious son in her arms.

"He's my son." I speak up.

The blond elf that saved us from the spiders looks to me in surprise, as if he is truly seeing me properly for the first time.

"I have no love for dwarves, but even I did not think you would resort to kidnapping."

Feeling Thorin tensing, I answer before he can, taking his hand to keep him calm.

"The dwarves did not kidnap me, or my son. We travel with them of our own free will."

He looks me over for a few moments, not saying anything before turning to two other elves.

"Take her and the boy inside. They need seeing by a healer."

They nod and as one of them takes Aiden from the female and another comes towards me. Thorin growls as he puts an arm around me to try to protect me, to which I place a gentle hand on Thorin to try to soothe him, causing him to look to me.

"I will be alright, Thorin. He is right, Aiden and I need seeing to, the spider venom still affects us. We'll be safe, I'm sure of it."

He looks to me for a few seconds before nodding as he steps back, close to keep me from standing and away enough for the other elf to carry me inside, the elf carrying my son following close behind. While in the arms of the elf, fatigue and exhaustion from the days events hit me all at once and I soon end up passing out.

* * *

Thorin watches as Sophia and Aiden are taken away from them. . .away from him. . .he hopes that Sophia is right and they will be taken care off. His attention is then brought to the other elves begin to search the dwarves.

An elf confiscates two of Fili's many knives. Legolas pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!"

Legolas looks at a picture of a dwarf.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!" Gloin snarls, offended by the elves words.

Legolas looks at the other picture, which is of a dwarf child.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

Legolas raises his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt.

Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili finds even more knives all around his person. Fili sighs when the elf finds even some in a secret hidden pocket.

Legolas turns to Tauriel. _"Gyrth in yngyl bain?"_

_"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar."_ Tauriel replies.

Fili opens his jacket to show the elf searching him that he has no knives left; however, the elf finds another one hidden in Fili's hood. An elf hands Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspects it.

_"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh."_ He glares at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me."

Legolas points the sword at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well. _Enwenno hain!_"

The elves immediately begin shoving the dwarves along. As he passes Thorin, Bofur turns to him, asking quietly.

"Thorin, where is Bilbo?"

Thorin instantly looks around at this, feeling guilty that he has only just now realised their hobbit is missing. He can do nothing however as he is soon pushed along like his kin.

They are all marched through the forest and towards the gates of Mirkwood palace, crossing over a bridge that is over a roaring river.

"_Holo in ennyn._" Legolas orders while the others go in.

Just as he is about to enter, he turns as he hears something behind him, but after seeing nothing, he goes inside, the gates closing behind him. Unbeknownst to him, the other elves and the dwarves, Bilbo, while using his magic ring to become invisible, had managed to sneak past them all just before the gates had closed behind him.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. Everyone is in Mirkwood now. Sophia and Aiden are getting seen too while the dwarves are heading for the dungeons. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter xx**

**Translations;**

_Gyrth in yngyl bain?_ \- Are the spiders dead?

_Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar._ \- Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.

_Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh._ \- This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.

_Enwenno hain! - _Take them!

_Holo in ennyn_. - Close the gate.


	20. Chapter 20

**Before you read on, make sure you have read Chapter 19 first, as I don't want you to miss anything with me putting both chapters up at once! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The first thing I am aware of when I regain consciousness is the feeling of the soft mattress beneath me. The second is the absence of snoring from the dwarves. I almost believe that we are back in Rivendell and that the events of what happened the past couple months were all a dream, that is until I open my eyes and realise the room I am now in is not the room I was given in Rivendell.

The walls are white and through certain parts are what appears to be logs built into the room. Looking around, there is a bookshelf and a screen, which I assume leads to a bathing area. I freeze as I look next to me. Laying in another bed is Aiden, his skin still paler than I'd like it to be, but he looks better than the last I saw him.

"Aiden. . ."

I stumble out of the bed I'm in and go to his bed, sitting beside him and gently running a hand over his hair and across his cheek. I almost thing he has passed on if not for the steady rising and falling of his chest.

"You're awake!" Bilbo's voice calls out from behind me.

I hold back a scream as I turn and see Bilbo standing there, smiling wide. He looks terrible. His curly hair matted and covered in cobwebs, his eyes look bright but full of exhaustion and it definitely looks like he's not had a decent meal in a while.

"Bilbo. . .thank goodness you're alright." I say in relief as I walk over and hold him.

He embraces me back. "I should say the same about you. I thought. . .I thought we were going to lose you and Aiden."

I smile as I pull away. "No, my friend. You won't lose us. We're tougher than that, especially him."

We both smile back at my sleeping son before I turn back to Bilbo.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? I'm sure the elves don't know you're here."

He nods. "You're right, they don't. I managed to sneak in."

I look to him in confusion. "How? I know you're small and quiet, but even an elf would be able to spot you a mile away."

He seems to hesitate for a moment before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his hand again. Laying in the palm is a small golden ring, just a simple gold band, nothing too special at first glance. But looking at it, I can't help but feel a niggling sensation in the back of my mind, one that has been a constant companion to me all through this quest, but now the niggling is stronger. It's as if my mind knows that there's something of great important to this ring, but for the life of me, I cannot place what it is.

"I found it in the goblin tunnels. I don't know how, but it makes me invisible when I wear it. I've been using it to make my way around this place and trying to figure our how to free the dwarves."

My eyes go from the ring to Bilbo, allowing him to put the ring in his pocket again.

"Free them? They're locked up?"

Bilbo nods. "In the dungeons."

"Have you thought of a way to free them yet?"

Bilbo shakes his head. "Not yet. I have already spoken with Thorin and told him I'm working on a way to get them out. I've also told him you and Aiden are safe, he was relived to hear it."

I nod as I stand, hissing in pain from the wound in my back. With the adrenaline worry for my son and friend now gone, the pain from the spider now hits again.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asks worriedly as he helps me back on the bed.

I nod again, wincing as I sit down. "I'm fine. I just hope to never have to see a spider for the rest of my life."

This causes Bilbo to chuckle. I glance to the bedside table to see a tray of food; fruits, nuts, bread, cheese and dried meat, along with a goblet of water.

"Have you eaten?" I ask the hobbit as I pull the tray onto the bed.

"Bits and pieces every now and then that I managed to scrape from the kitchens. I couldn't take too much, other wise they'll get suspicious."

I indicate for him to take some food from my plate and we eat together in silence, with me looking over at Aiden every now and then. After a few moments, an image flashes through my mind; a cellar and barrels.

"Sophia? Are you alright?" Bilbo suddenly asks.

As I look to him, I realise that the image must be someone's way of telling me that is how we are going to get out, using some barrels in a cellar.

"Have you come across a cellar yet? One that has barrels in it?"

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "No, not yet. But I can look the next time I can get out."

We sit and talk for a while later until we hear voices by the door. Bilbo quickly puts on his ring and vanishes just as the door opens and the blond elf from the forest stands there.

"Good. You are awake. The King would like to speak with you."

Pausing for a moment, I look to my son, not wanting to leave him alone in a strange place.

"Your son will be alright. He will not be harmed, I can assure you." the elf says, sensing my hesitation.

Looking over Aiden for a few more moments, I wince at the pain in my back as I stand and follow the elf out, feeling Bilbo touch my arm as he brushes past, letting me know he is out. Following the elf, he leads me through the halls and we soon come to an open hall, thick branches twisting into paths that the elves walk upon. I have to admit, it's not Rivendell, but Mirkwood is still a beautiful place.

Leading me up some stairs, we appear before a throne, which is placed above ground and sitting in it, more like lounging in it, is a tall blond elf, a twig and berry crown upon his head and wearing fine silver robes. This elf bears a striking resembling to the elf beside me, so I assume he is the elf's father.

"So, this is the human who would travel among the dwarves. I do so hope they did not resort to kidnapping. I would hate for them to add to their crimes."

"Crimes? What crimes did we commit?"

"Trespassing through my lands, of course. Which brings me to my next topic, why would a human woman and child be travelling through my realm with a bunch of dwarves?"

Remembering the maps I read back in Rivendell, I quickly come up with what I hope is an acceptable lie.

"My son and I were on our way to Esgaroth, visiting family, when we came upon the dwarves. They are travelling to see kin in the Iron Hills and offered to escort us there before they continued on."

The King looks to me for a while before smirking. "A convincing tale, but I think not. I know of who you travel with and what he is trying to do. Tell me, why would a human woman and child go to reclaim Erebor with a group of dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield?"

My heart stops. How did he know? Suddenly, another image flashes in my mind, him talking with Thorin. He must have talked with him before talking with me.

When I said nothing more, he just gave a little hum. "No matter, your reasons aren't significant to me, they will not be leaving my halls in time to reach the mountain. You, however, are free to go as you please."

"I'm not leaving without my friends." I say, adamant in this.

He looks to me for a moment before nodding. "Very well, however, you will be waiting a long time. You shall remain here as my guest and can roam freely. If you ever wish to leave, then we will provide you with what you need. Legolas, please escort our guest back to her room."

Legolas bows to him. "Yes, father."

The elf, now known to me as Legolas, leads me out of the throne room and back to the room I share with Aiden, with me anxiously hoping that Bilbo will be able to find the barrels I told him of and we can get ourselves and the dwarves out. Durin's Day is coming close, we cannot come all this way just to fail now.

* * *

**There we have it. Thranduil has granted her permission to stay if she wishes, which she does, Sophia's not leaving without her dwarves. So, again, hopefully the next chapter will be up next week, if not sometime soon. So, please stay tuned for that and please keep your lovely reviews coming xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there guys! I'm sorry this is a little late getting up, but with everything going on lately, I've been stressing out too much to even think of doing any writing or updating. I've also not been well the past few days, not with Coronavirius! Don't worry, I'm safe! The UK has officially been put on lockdown so the wife and I are confined to our home, unless we need shopping. Hope you are all keeping safe and being smart with all this. Stay safe and well xx**

**Review response;**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 – **I'm glad you loved it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The next few days go by relatively quick, despite me not doing much as I rest from the spider venom. Aiden woke up a few hours after I returned to my room, which brought me such relief as I felt him climbing into my bed. I hardly let him go that day, which he didn't seem to be bothered about, not wanting to leave me. Bilbo had managed to sneak by into my room that night, with news that he's found the barrels in the cellar. We put our heads together to come up with a plan of when to get the dwarves out, but haven't thought of it just yet.

On this day, just after Bilbo, Aiden and I had finished our lunch in our room, the read haired elf, Taruel, had walked in just after Bilbo had become invisible once more.

"Good afternoon, Tauriel." I say with a smile.

Since we had become guests barely a week ago, I had come to grow fond of Tauriel, seeing her as a good friend, and also thankful for her saving Kili and Aiden.

"Good afternoon, Sophia. And you too, Aiden."

Aiden smiles shyly from my side as he waves, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a slight crush on the elf that saved his life.

"How are you both feeling today?"

"Well, thank you. I think we are both finally healed from our ordeal in the forest. I certainly don't feel any pain anymore, and Aiden has sure bounced back from it."

She smiles at this. "I am very pleased to hear this."

After a moments pause, I turn to her. "Tauriel, can I ask something of you?"

She looks to me, curiosity on her face at what I am thinking. "Of course. What is it?"

"Could. . .Could Aiden and I go to the dungeons and visit our friends?" at her hesitation, I quickly go on before she can speak. "We know, thanks to you, that they are safe and are being treated as well as prisoners can be, but it would ease my heart to see them for myself. The dwarves have become like family to the both of us."

She looks to us for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Come. I will take you to them."

I smile as Aiden cheers, jumping off the bed and tackling into Tauriel's legs as he wraps his arms around them.

"Thank you, 'Riel!" Aiden says happily, completely butchering her name.

Tauriel staggers back a little, looking a little surprised and not knowing what she should do. But as she sees me smiling away, she gives a small smile as she lays a hand on the boys head.

"You are welcome, little one."

Aiden pulls away and takes her hand as we leave, Tauriel keeps hold of it, not having the heart to let go while I walk on his other side, a warm smile on my face at my son.

* * *

Thorin is sitting at the back of his cell, a scowl permanently etched onto his face at the current situation he and his company were currently in. They are close to Erebor, so close, and now they are all sitting in Thranduil's cells, expected to just rot away. Well. . .not all of them are in the cells. Luckily, Bilbo had managed to sneak his way inside, thanks to some ring of his that makes him invisible, he never would have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. Bilbo informs him that he and Sophia are coming up with a plan to get everyone out.

That was a few days ago and they are still trapped in the cells. Although, despite this fact, his heart is lightened to know that Sophia and Aiden aren't with them, and are being treated like guests of the King. His is pleased to know that Thranduil hasn't mistreated her for being in alliance with the dwarves.

He did not know what it was about the woman and child, but ever since they came into his life, he has looked at the world in a different light. Ever since the dragon took their home, there had always been a darkness in his heart. One that only a few things could penetrate. The day his sister had married and the days his nephews were born. Dis and the boys were the only things that could bring such happiness to him, but know he has met Sophia. . .his heart somehow felt brighter and happier, a happiness he never thought he ever deserved.

And Aiden. . .ever since the boy first stumbled into their camp many months ago, he knew he was a special lad, and even though he could not look at him – or any of them – with nothing but fear, he knew that he would special to all of them and how right he was. Aiden was such a sweet and innocent boy, one that he would protect with his last breath. He had grown to care for the lad like he was his own.

He is brought out of his thoughts by the door to the cells clanking open. He paid no attention to it, knowing it was just the guards making their usual rounds. He just closed his eyes and tucked himself further back into the corner of his cell, hoping whoever it was would leave him alone, that was not to be the case. He grumbled to himself at the red haired female stopped at his cell.

"You have some visitors."

She then stepped aside and his heart skipped as he saw the smiling faces of Sophia and Aiden standing there.

"Sophia! Aiden!" Thorin jumped up and was by the door in an instant, kneeling down and taking Aiden's hands as he reached for him.

Sophia smiles as she kneels down besides her son, Tauriel walks off to give them some privacy.

"Are you alright, Thorin?"

Thorin smiles to her. "I'm fine now I know you are safe."

Before Sophia could say anything more, that's when the rest of the company realised she and Aiden were there.

"Hey, look! It's Sophia and Aiden!" Bofur calls out.

This has the others shouting above each other, all clamouring to the doors and making sure they're alright. Sophia just tells them they're fine while Aiden goes round to each cell to visit them. Sophia just smiles as she turns back to Thorin.

"Are they treating you well?" Thorin asks her.

Sophia nods as she sits down. "They are. King Thranduil has allowed us free roam of his Kingdom. And will also allow us to leave whenever we wish. But, I won't be leaving anytime soon. Not without you and the others at least."

When Sophia mentioned Thranduil will allow them to leave, he selfishly admitted to himself that he hoped she wouldn't leave, but then also wish she would so that she wasn't trapped here with them. And then for her to say she will be staying so that she doesn't leave them. . .he swore he could feel his heart jump once again.

"Even though you will be trapped here with us?"

Sophia smiles as she looks to him. "We won't be for long."

Thorin looks to her at this. "What do you mean?"

She looks in the direction Tauriel is, seeing her talking with Kili, before leaning closer to Thorin to talk quietly.

"Bilbo and I know how to get you out, we just don't know when yet. It could still be a few more days, but once we know you will know."

Sophia smiles as she sees the ray of hope in Thorin's eyes. Thorin nods, knowing he can trust both her and Bilbo to get them out. He finds it strange that at the beginning of their quest, he hated the idea of Bilbo coming with them, feeling that he would be more of a burden to them than any form of help, but now they depended on him and this woman to get them out. The woman he had once said they would be leaving in Rivendell. He is now so relieved that she and Aiden had come with them. True, it was mainly for her to find her way home at the end, but now she's there. . .he doesn't want her to go home. To leave them. . .leave him.

He shakes his head slightly as he sees the look of concern on Sophia's face and inwardly curses himself for allowing his emotions to show.

"Are you alright?" Sophia asks him, reaching through the bars and taking his hand.

Thorin looks to her hand, feeling that tingle he always felt whenever she touched him.

He smiles to her. "I'm fine, I just worry for you. I don't want you to do anything that will get you in trouble."

Sophia looks surprised by this, his concern for her taking her aback a little, but she just gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. We both will be."

He just smiles as he takes this chance to look her over. She is wearing a simple Durin blue elven dress with long sleeves and matching slippers.

"You know, you have been here for a few months, and I have yet to see you in dwarven clothing. Mainly elven."

She looks down at her dress before giggling as she looks back to him again. "That is not true, I wore Kili's cloak when you rescued me, remember?"

He smiles as he nods. "Aye, that I do. We'll have to get you some dwarven clothing made when Erebor is ours again."

She looks to him at this, her smile slowly turning to a frown. "Thorin, I won't be staying, Aiden and I will be returning home by the end of this."

Thorin - obviously knowing this but wishfully thinking she'd stay - looks down, not wanting her to see the pain on his face at this.

"Right. . .of course."

Nothing is said between them for a moment before Sophia squeezes his hand.

"Thorin, I-"

"Sophia, it is time to leave now." Tauriel says as she walks over with Aiden.

Thorin curses the elf in his head at disturbing them, before turning to Sophia who nods to Tauriel and turns to him.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow. Okay?"

He nods as he squeezes her hand and awkwardly hugs Aiden through the bars before they leave, Sophia saying goodbye to the others on her way out.

Thorin watches Sophia as she leaves, smiling to himself as she looks back at him before moving out of sight. He sighs as he lays his head back against the wall. How in Middle Earth did he get into this situation? He has never, in all of his hundred and ninety five years, has never felt this way for another woman before. But now, this otherworldly woman literally falls into his life and now. . .he cannot stop thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she cares for her boy. . .just a few weeks ago, while they were still at Beorn's, he had dreamed of them on their wedding day, which unnerved him when he awoke that morning. He knows that if a dwarrow were to have dreams of a woman on their wedding day or their children, then that was a sign that she was his One, the other half created for them by Mahal.

That morning, he believed Mahal to have a wicked sense of humour to create her for him, her from another world and a human too. But, as he thought more on this, as he watched her more, he had begun to believe that maybe he was right in this choice. Just knowing that Sophia could possibly be leaving them soon. . .it broke him. . .he didn't know what to do. So, he just groaned to himself before plonking himself back on the uncomfortable cot and slept. Maybe everything will clear up soon. . .he hoped.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. They'll be soon escaping Mirkwood and on their way to Erebor! Hope you all enjoyed this and please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay safe! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! A day late this week. I have no excuse other than it completely slipped my mind to update yesterday, what with me going through stress and depression. Sorry for the lateness and hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Stay safe during these uncertain times xx**

**Review responses;**

**Guest Palacegirl –** Thanks, glad you enjoyed them! And yes, Thorin has finally admitted it, curse the stubborness of dwarves! I hope they find a cure too. Stay safe xx

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 –** Thanks! Stay safe xx

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It has been a week since Aiden and I first visited the dungeons, and since then I have kept my promise. Everyday after, we would go back to see them all, sometimes with Tauriel and sometimes we would go alone, the guards hesitantly allowing us to enter.

Ever since we returned from our first visit, I can't help but keep thinking about the conversation I had with Thorin, and the disappointment I felt from him when I mentioned Aiden and I would be returning home. It was almost like he didn't want us to go back. Truth be told. . ._I _didn't want us to go back either.

I had no idea what would happen once we did go home, and I certainly didn't want to put Aiden through that again. He had come so far since then, he had warmed up to Bilbo and the dwarves so quickly that it even surprised me. At home, he would not allow _any_ males to come anywhere near him. It was a nightmare when going to the doctors, we'd have to keep changing to a female doctor, as Aiden would scream and hide behind me whenever a male doctor entered the room. I was also scared of when he would start school, we wouldn't be able to change teacher's because of his fear. That is why I began homeschooling him.

I sometimes wonder whether we could make a home for ourselves here. But, where would we go? I suppose we could go back to Rivendell, he would have a playmate in Estel then, or maybe Bilbo wouldn't mind us returning with him. . .nah, maybe not. As peaceful as the Shire felt, the Hobbits are extremely suspicious of strangers, from what Bilbo told me anyway. And as much as I could believe we could be happy in the Shire, we probably wouldn't be able to walk ten feet without getting suspicious and hateful glares from most of the Hobbits, especially the Sackville-Baggins. I have only heard of them through Bilbo, but already I wanted to slap them, especially Lobelia. Always causing the poor man trouble.

We could always find a town of men to stay in, maybe Esgaroth since it is so close to Erebor. No. . .Aiden wouldn't be able to walk without looking over his shoulder or whimpering in fear. And then there's Erebor. . .Thorin did say about having dwarven clothing made for us, is that his way of accepting us into his home? It would be great, because then we wouldn't leave the dwarves and Aiden would be comfortable being in a place he knew people, where he knew the Company.

He had become so much closer to the dwarves since leaving Rivendell, even to those that he was hesitant in being around. He had brothers in Fili, Kili and Ori. Balin quickly became the grandfatherly figure I wish he had with my own father. He had uncles with all the rest, even Dwalin, which I was surprised with, but he's even becoming a brother to me.

As for Thorin, the one Aiden was the most hesitant with, taking one of the longest to get used to, he had admitted to me just a few days ago that he had become like a father to him, a father that his own never was. He had told me, after he saw how gentle, loving and caring he was to Fili and Kili, he wanted that too, which is when he began going to him more when we were at Beorn's.

He knew that he would always get that from me, but even I knew there was a difference between a mother's love and a father's love. Every boy needs their father, and even though Aiden had a father, he never got that love and affection he needed from him.

So, he clung onto the one who he did get it from. Thorin. I had seen it, after the Goblin tunnels, when they were resting at Carrock and he woke up crying from his nightmare, he had comforted Aiden with me, stroking his head soothingly and Aiden leaning more into him. Just knowing this had made me smile, knowing that Aiden could possibly have a father after all.

Yes. . .maybe that could work out. We'd be the only humans living in Erebor. . .but maybe we could make a home there. . .we'd need to get out of here first before any thoughts of our future came to mind.

That's when, a week and a half after we first came into Mirkwood's walls, Bilbo and I had come up with the perfect way to get the dwarves out. There was a celebration held the night before, one where every elf, but the guards, would be attending. So, there shouldn't be any elves _inside_ the dungeons, but just standing guard outside, especially if they indulged a bit too much. Bilbo managed to get the keys the night before as some guards had passed out drunk, unfortunately in the cellars, but hopefully they would still be out by the time we got there. In an hour, when I wake Aiden, the three of us will make our way to the dungeons, the guard at the door would give us entry, we release the dwarves get in the barrels and then drop down into the rive that runs underneath and away from Mirkwood.

Once an hour had passed I quickly got Aiden up and ready, with him dressed in green leggings, a green tunic top, a coat and brown boots. I'm dressed pretty much the same, except where he's wearing green, I'm wearing blue. Another thing I'm thankful to Tauriel for, finding me something other than dresses to wear.

We leave the room, Aiden holding onto his new toy, and although we don't see him, we know Bilbo is there, especially when I feel his hand graze my own to let me know of his presence. And so, the three of us walk down the now quiet halls towards the door to the dungeons, where a guard is still standing. This guard I know to be named Alyan, we've even grown an acquaintance with each other since he's usually the one to let us in.

He smiles as he sees us approaching. "Lady Sophia, you are up early."

I smile back. "Aiden and I just wanted to visit out friends before we had some breakfast. May we enter?"

He nods, especially at seeing Aiden's pleading face. She knew he couldn't say no to him, having an elfling of his own. He turns and opens the door. I stop to talk to him, giving Bilbo a chance to slip by.

"We won't be needing you Alyan, I will knock on the door when I am ready to leave."

He nods. "Of course."

Aiden and I slip through as the door shuts behind us, Bilbo pulls off the ring, appearing beside us grinning and giving us the thumbs up. We make our way down to the cells, and from here I could hear Bofur talking.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asks, sounding crestfallen.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo and I say at the same time as we rush over.

The dwarves jump up in surprise, all of them rushing to the doors.

"Bilbo! Sophia!" They all call out in surprise.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" I hiss out to them all.

They all quiet down as Bilbo runs around freeing all the dwarves. Once Thorin is freed, I do smile as he instantly makes his way over to Aiden and I. Aiden instantly wraps his arms around the dwarf, a move which causes Thorin to give a wide smile as he holds the boy back.

"I am happy to see you too, Aiden."

Aiden gives a wide toothy grin before running over to Fili and Kili, the former picking him up into his arms.

I smile as Thorin turns to me. "I told you to trust us."

He smiles back. "I never doubted you."

Once all the dwarves are free, they instantly go to go up some stairs, the ones we came down from.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo says before walking down some stairs.

We all follow him, Thorin and I at the back and we soon find ourselves in the wine cellar. The elves Bilbo spoke about, are thankfully, still asleep around a table, severa; empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo leads us further in.

"This way."

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!"

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!"

"Kili! Bofur! Be quiet, he knows what he's doing!" I hiss at the dwarrows.

They look to me before following Bilbo further in to where the empty barrels are stacked on top of each other in a pyramid.

Bilbo turns to the dwarves. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!"

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin hisses.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!"

The dwarves mill around, muttering among themselves, as they try to decide. Bilbo and I look to Thorin, who is watching us both. As he turns to me, I just nod, letting him know he can trust us, like he did before.

Thorin nods before turning to the others. "Do as he says!"

Each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for. Once we realise there aren't enough barrels for Aiden and I, I get Aiden to go in with Fili and Thorin gets me in with him. As he moves aside to make room, I kneel down and crawl in, blushing slightly at the tight space. Looking up at Thorin, I instantly pull back as I notice how close we are. I swear I can also see a pink tinge to Thorin's own cheeks.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks, thankfully distracting me from my situation.

All the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.

"Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

"Fili, keep hold of Aiden." I manage to get out just as Bilbo pulls the lever.

The part of the floor that the barrels are on tilts downward into an opening; the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. We al yell as we fall. As the barrels hit the water, they sink a little sending us under for a few seconds before rising. I cough out some of the water I had managed to inhale, Thorin gently patting my back. I spin around to look for Aiden, and find him wrapped closely in Fili's arms.

"Aiden, are you alright, sweetie?" I ask worriedly.

He turns to me, his wet hair whipping Fili in the face slightly, a large grin on his face and his eyes shining in excitement.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!"

This causes us all to chuckle. As our barrels begin to float off, Thorin holds onto some rocks to stop us as we realise Bilbo is not with us yet. Just then, the ramp tilts back and Bilbo falls through with a cry, landing into the water. Nori reaches out and helps Bilbo to grab onto his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin compliments him.

Bilbo, half drowned, waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter out a word.

"Go."

"Come on, let's go."

We paddle with our hands as the river pulls the barrels along; I can see and hear the elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm as they follow us. We emerge into the sunlight, and my eyes go wide as I look ahead.

"Thorin!"

He looks beyond me and sees the waterfall.

"Hold on!" he calls out to the others as he wraps his arms around me.

That's when we plunge down it and through the rapids, then floating swiftly down the raging river. Looking back, I see Fili still having a tight hold on Aiden.

As I hear a horn from behind, I look down the river as we turn a corner and see a guardpost built above the river. The heavily armoured elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention; one of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. The barrels come to a stop at the gate, unable to float further, some of us under the bridge, others out.

"No!" Thorin exclaims as we are the first to hit the gate.

I turn to him. "What do we do now?"

He looks around for a moment in thought. "I don't know. . ."

That's when we hear a commotion coming from above us.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur exclaims, just as there's a splash as a body falls from above.

I then hear the orcs growling and snarling away, another one speaking in the same tongue Azog did before. Hearing Aiden crying out, I whip my head around to see him and Fili still out in the open, Fili fighting off the orcs.

"Aiden!" I yell out, worrying for my boy.

As Aiden looks to me, fear on his face, Fili reaches out and gently pushes the lad down into the barrel, keeping him out of sight. I share a thankful look to Fili, receiving a nod back as he continues to fight the orcs. I then see Kili getting out of his barrel and onto land. Where he is going, I don't know, Dwalin throws him a sword. As Kili is no doubt fighting, Fili throws his sword, aiming to kill an orc. It's then I hear a whizzing sound and then a gasp of pain from above.

"KILI!" Fili screams out.

We then hear a loud groan of pain. My heart drops as I grip onto Thorin's arm.

"Kili. . ." Thorin breathes out in worry over his nephew, causing me to take his hand reasurringly.

A couple minutes later, the gate opens and we're suddenly sent down a waterfall and into more violent rapids than before, the orcs chasing after us. Looking back, I see the others have followed, Kili back in his barrel, though he looks pale from pain. Looking over to Fili, I panic as I don't see Aiden. Fili, noticing the panic as he catches my eye, points into the barrel, letting me know he is safe inside.

Thorin gets me to duck down into the barrel as best as I can so he can fight without causing me injury. I manage to kneel down with my head still sticking out as I watch the fight. I quickly duck down as an orc jumps for us, but Thorin takes him out with a sword he took from another fallen orc. I see the Mirkwood elves following alongside us as they also take out the orcs we can't as they shoot them.

"Cut the log!" Thorin suddenly calls out.

Looking up, I see a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them, with several orcs on it. As we float under it, Thorin hits it with his sword, then Bofur and finally Dwalin, breaking it and causing the orcs on it to fall into the river. I see Bilbo managing to climb atop a floating barrel.

"Bombur!" Dwalin yells as he tosses his axe to him.

Bombur kills an orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orc's spear ends up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch; the other end of the spear catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapults it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of orcs. The barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river, where it tramples more orcs. Eventually, the barrel comes to a stop, and orcs surround it; however, Bombur kicks out the bottom, then sticks his arms holding axes through the sides. He starts spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. He then runs toward the river, tosses his axe to one of the floating dwarves, then gracefully jumps into an empty barrel. I must say I am impressed by that. Bombur is just full of surprises.

As I watch the elves, Legolas suddenly leaps off and lands on top of Dwalin and Dori, a foot on each head. I hold back a laughter at the disgruntled look of the dwarves, watching as Legolas balances on them while shooting the orcs, even balancing on one leg as he avoids getting hit in the crotch by a large boulder as the paths differ. His foot soon going back on Dwalin's head, before he then leaps off, jumps onto Nori and onto land where he slices an orc, using it as a surf board as he goes down a small incline before killing two more and then leaping onto the dwarves heads again, first Oin and then Gloin, Fili and Kili before landing back on shore once again.

While he is preoccupied fighting an orc, another orc runs up behind him and raises its sword to kill him; just as I'm about to scream a warning, behind me, Thorin throws his sword and manages to kill the orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin look at each other with some sort of understanding; Legolas stops pursuing us as we continue floating down the river, leaving Mirkwood behind us.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. They've escaped from the dungeons and are now on their way to Lake Town, which we will see in the next chapter. I'll try and not be late next week, but we'll see what happens. Again, stay safe everyone, I love you all xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so, so sorry I have to do this, but I'm going to be taking a break from fanfiction for a while. My mind's just not been with it for a few weeks and I want to mention that I'm in the right state of mind to be giving you the best quality writing that you deserve, especially since we're almost done with the movies and I'm going to need to brainstorm ideas for Sophia and Aiden's later lives.**

**I'm so sorry you've had to wait this long just for me to turn around and say this. I hope you understand and that you'll forgive me. I'm also hoping these next two chapters are going to make up for it. I don't know how long I'm going to be away, hopefully not too long. But until I return, stay safe out there, all of you. Love you all and thank you xx**

**Review responses;**

**Guest Palacegirl – Groans**** Not again, thank you for pointing that out for me xx**

**Casutara – **I'm glad you think so! Xx

**WindSongEnchantment** – Oh wow, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! xx

**juliebigjewlzbrowning –** I'm glad you are! xx

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Further down the river, we finally get to the point where the waters have calmed down, allowing us all to paddle along with our hands.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asks as he looks back while I move us along.

"Not that I can see." Balin replies.

I look back in time to see Bofur popping up from his barrel, spitting out water. "I think we've outrun the orcs."

Thorin shakes his head. "Not for long; we've lost the current."

"Bombur is half drowned." Dwalin points out.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!"

We soon reach the riverbank, me yelping in surprise as our barrel topples over, causing me to fall on Thorin. Looking up, I find our faces are close together, our noses almost touching. I instantly blush as I move back as much as I can.

"S-Sorry."

Thorin, also blushing slightly, clears his throat, uttering a 'don't worry about it' before getting out and helping me up. I smile my thanks to him before going to help the others, soon lifting Aiden into my arms as he and Fili scramble from their barrel.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I ask Aiden, while checking him over.

He nods. "I'm fine, mummy. Apart from being attacked, it was fun!"

Fili and I laugh at this as I kiss his head before setting him on his feet. Hearing a groan of pain nearby, we look to find Kili on his knees, his hand on his left thigh, Bofur looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili informs him stubbornly.

"You're not fine." I say as the three of us join him.

I bat his hands away so I can see. The wound is really deep and with the blood, I can't tell whether the arrowhead is still inside his leg.

"On your feet." Thorin orders as he walks by.

Fili looks to his uncle. "Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding."

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asks.

"To the mountain; we're so close." Bilbo points out.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

Dwalin turns to the hobbit. "The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves."

Thorin looks over in our direction, catching my eye. "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."

Once calling Oin over, I instantly begin ripping off strips of my sleeve to wrap around his leg. As the both of us work together on this, we suddenly look up as we a tall man standing on a pile of rocks, an arrow aimed at Ori. Dwalin instantly leaps to his defence, holding a branch as he leaps in front of Ori. He raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too. I pull Aiden behind me to protect him.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man spoke.

After a few tense moments, Balin speaks up, as he approaches the man slowly with his hands held in the air.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The bowman lowers his bow as he looks to the dwarf before he makes his way to his barge with us approaching him. I stand next to Thorin, my hands on Aiden's shoulders as he stands in front of me.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asks.

"Those boots have seen better days."

The man begins loading the dwarves' empty barrels into his barge.

"As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty."

The man falters for a moment. "Aye. She was."

I look down at this. I cannot help but think of the heartache his children must have gone through at losing their mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Balin is interrupted by Dwalin whispering loudly to Thorin behind us.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties."

The bowman turns to him. "What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

Balin answers him. "We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants, you say? With a woman and a child?"

The others turn to look in our direction at this, not having expected him to question us. That's when I feel Thorin's arm go around my waist, startling me slightly as I look to him.

"My wife and son."

This comment gets everyone to look at him in surprise, even Aiden looks up at him with wide eyes while I just blush, even more so as the bowman eyes us, an eyebrow raised as if in disbelief. Thorin, sensing my discomfort, decides to take the attention of us and back on the task at hand.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?"

The man looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

He then boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Thorin mouths to Balin; "Offer him more."

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." he's starting to sound panicked at this point.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler."

"For which we will pay double."

Bard looks at him suspiciously for a few moments, before he sighs and nods, allowing us to board. Thorin surprises me by helping me onto the barge like a gentleman. Even Aiden's father had never been like that. He then carries Aiden on after. Looking over to Kili, I watch as his brother helps him on and can't help but be worried for him. He still looks pale and not well at all. I'll have to keep a close eye on him.

As I pass him to sit with the dwarves, the bowman hands me a blanket. "For you and your son, milady. It's going to get quite cold."

I smile as I take it from him. "Thank you. . ."

"Bard. My name is Bard."

I bow my head slightly with a smile. "Well, thank you Bard. My name is Sophia."

He smiles as we shake hands. "It's nice to meet you, Sophia."

"Likewise. Thank you for taking us to Laketown. My husband and companions might not show it, but we are very grateful."

I faltered for a moment at saying the word husband, a small blush forming at thinking of Thorin as my husband. Bard gives a humming sound at what I said.

"I will take your word for it."

I just grin as I walk back to the others, sitting next to Thorin with Aiden on my lap, while Bard sets sail once everyone is onboard..

"What did he want?" Thorin asks as he leans down to speak with me quietly.

I smile up at him, holding up the blanket. "Just to give me this for myself and Aiden. It's going to get cold apparently."

He doesn't say anything for a moment but nods as he places a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

We sail down the river for the next few hours, sometimes in silence or other times in muttered talk. The blanket coming in handy as I wrap it around Aiden and I when the weather begins to turn cold. Aiden spends most of his time looking around him in awe, even though there's nothing much for him to see because of the fog. I just smile, having always loved the curiosity of children. Suddenly, large stone formations appear out of the fog.

"Watch out!" Bofur exclaims.

Bard expertly and calmly, poles the barge between the rock formations, which turn out to be ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asks Bard accusingly.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Dwalin grumbles as he leans on a barrel. "Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

Bilbo answer him slightly angrily. "Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard."

Bofur looks to the hobbit. "How do you know?"

"Uh, I asked him."

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin points out.

Balin, while counting out some money, is the next to answer. "We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets."

The dwarves begin pulling out their money and valuables. I immediately feel guilty for not being able to contribute for Aiden and I. Balin just gives me a reassuring smile as he notices.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin whispers to Thorin next to me.

"We don't."

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin informs us.

Aiden moves out from my arms, putting his hands into his pocket. "Will these help?" he holds out the coins that he picked up from the troll cave a few months ago.

Balin smiles fondly at him. "You keep them, laddie. We will work something else out."

Just as Aiden goes to speak again, wanting to help, Thorin speaks up next to me after crossing his arms.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have."

Gloin scowls at this. "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-"

While he has been speaking, the other dwarves seem to not pay attention half way through as they all stand and look in the distance. Also standing, I stare with my mouth open slightly and eyes wide as I see the silhouette of the Lonely Mountain through the fog. Thorin's home. . .even through the fog it looks magnificent. I lift Aiden up onto my hip, after he tugs on my sleeve, feeling as though he's missing out on something.

Looking to Thorin, I can see the longing in his face of wanting to go home. Reaching out with my free hand, I take hold of his, causing him to tear his eyes from the mountain to look to me. I smile and give his hand a comforting squeeze. He gives me a small smile as he removes his hand from mine and instead wraps it around my waist and pulls me closer to him, making me blush slightly, even more so when I feel him place a kiss on my head, before turning his attention back to the mountain.

What in the world is happening between the both of us? There's always been a sort of friendship there ever since we first met, which steadily grew the more we travelled together. But now, since Mirkwood, Thorin has hardly wanted me to stay away; first hinting about me staying in Erebor, getting me to share a barrel with him, introducing me as his wife to Bard and now this! I don't know how to deal with this. . .all I do know is that I need to speak to Thorin at the first opportunity we get.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Gloin says as he notices the mountain, passing his full pouch to Balin.

Bilbo coughs and gestures his head toward Bard, who approaches us, his hand out.

"The money, quick, give it to me."

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin informs him, his hand tightening slightly on my hip.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

We turn and look ahead to see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance. Bard immediately tells us to get into the barrels and we do so, Thorin helping Aiden and I into a barrel. I hold Aiden close as Bard's barge stops at a dock just outside the city and then hearing him hop off.

"What's he doing?" I hear Dwalin ask.

Bilbo is the one to answer. "He's talking to someone. . .And he's. . .pointing right at us!"

Aiden tries burying himself more into me, I keep my arms around him as I hear him whimper slightly.

"Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin hisses..

"That villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin growls.

After hearing something that sounds like a crane, I look up in time to see thousands of dead fish fall right on top of us. Aiden grips onto me tightly and I cover him as much as I can as we are pelted by more and more fish. I groan slightly to myself, trying not to gag at the smell and taste of raw dead fish.

"Great, can things get any worse?" are the thoughts running through my head as I hear Bard climbing aboard the barge once more.

* * *

**Well. . .that's something Sophia wasn't expecting I'm sure. Mind you, who would expect to have dead fish dumped on them. I hope you enjoyed this and will keep reading xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**STOP!**

**Please make sure you read the previous chapter first so you don't get confused! **

**As I said last chapter, this will be the last chapter I'm going to post for a while. I hope you forgive me and you will welcome me back with open arms when I do return. Love you all xx**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I have never once been sea sick before, but with the smell of dead fish right in front of me, I can feel my stomach doing flips.

"How are you doing?" I ask Aiden quietly.

He nods as he snuggles to get as close as he can to me, even though he's already as close as he can.

"It smells. Can we get out yet?"

I smile as I kiss his head. "Not yet, sweetie, but hopefully soon."

After hearing one of the others groaning loudly, I hear a thud as Bard kicks one of the barrels.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."

A few moments later, I hear a new voice calling out. "Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard."

Bard footsteps walk past us.

"Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both."

The next few seconds pass by quietly and I can't help but feeling anxious.

"Here we are. All in order."

"Not so fast." another voice cuts in.

The voice of this new person sends shivers all the way down my spine. It's a neutral tone and as oily as I'm sure the man speaking is himself. I also can't help but thinking that I've heard his voice before, even though I've never been here before. I know his voice would be one you'd remember.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?"

I instantly start to panic at this, thinking we're busted.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business."

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!"

"These fish are illegal."

I then hear a splash and assume the man, Alfrid, had tossed a fish into the river.

"Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on."

Multiple footsteps are heard coming onto the barge from the men and I have to quickly put a hand over Aiden's mouth as he opens it to scream when our barrel starts moving. I also have to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out as I hunch over, trying to huddle over Aiden as low as I can as I hear the fish splashing into the water.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard speaks up, trying to get them to stop.

"That's not my problem."

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

A few tense moments pass before the order is made.

"Stop."

I literally sag in relief as the barrel is put right again before the footsteps leave the barge.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last.

"Raise the gate!" Percy's call out.

I hear the sounds of the gate being raised and feel the barge moving on.

Alfrid's voice then calls out, threateningly. "The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives."

* * *

Sometime later, the barge stops and after hearing a loud thud and groaning as one of the barrels is tipped over and then another, I take this to mean that we can finally get out. Once I gently pull Aiden away from me, I stand upright and take a deep breath of fresh air. Aiden pops his head up as I look around, seeinf we are in a town that is built on the lake, many bridges and walkways going through it. Although it looks to be in a dilapidated state, everyone and everything looking poor.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin growls as Bard was about to tilt his barrel over.

The others get out of their barrels, Thorin walking over to help Aiden and I out.

"Are you both alright?" Thorin asks us both.

"After the panic attack of almost being tipped into the river? We're fine, thank you."

"That was scary." Aiden mumbles as he inches closer to me, even more so as he looks around at all the people around.

Thorin ruffles his hair before we join the others as Bard turns to the dock keeper as he watches us all in shock. Bard slips him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

He then turns to us after looking around a corner to make sure the way is clear. "Stay close."

He walks on with us following behind.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." Thorin replies.

We walk on, me keeping a firm hold of Aiden's hand as the people stare as we walk past.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving. Quickly now." Bard says as he stops and urges us on.

"Halt! Oi!" a voice suddenly shouts.

We all look up to see guards heading our way.

"Come on, move!" Thorin says to us.

We take off running, but are soon cornered by another guard. The dwarves begin to attack the guards, and quickly knock them out with pots, pans, and mops, the people watching and doing nothing to stop them. We all then hide as the people pretend to go about their business as more guards show up.

"What's going on here?" one of the guards ask, I recognise him to be the same guard to order the barrels to be emptied. "Stay where you are. Nobody leaves."

I'm kneeling behind a stall, hovering over Aiden protectively. The woman standing next to us is leaning against the counter, acting as if a fight hadn't just happened a few moments ago, while the guard I managed to knock out lays right next to her.

"Braga. Hello." I suddenly hear Bard speak to the guard.

"You. What are you up to Bard?"

"Me? Nothing, I'm looking for nothing."

I start to panic as guard begins stir, which causes the woman to purposely knock over a plant-pot, which lands on his head, knocking him back out again. She then covers the guards face with a plant, another teller on the stall next to us placing a crate in front of another guard to block him and pretending to sort through some fish nets. These people are either really nice to help us or they hate the authority here. Either way, it makes me smile to see these people helping us.

"Hey Braga, your wife would look lovely in this."

Peeking over the counter, I see Bard holding up a revealing piece of clothing, which looks to be some kind of lingerie.

"What do you know of my wife?"

"I know her as well as any man in this town."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing aloud as Braga growls at Bard and storms off, the other guards following. Bard sighs and announces the all clear. I get up with Aiden and thank the dark haired woman, who just smiles as we follow the others.

As we turn a corner and a young boy, who couldn't be more than sixteen, runs over, his face full of panic.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched."

Bard looks around for a moment and comes up with a plan. Neither of us are happy about it, but we do it as it's the only way we can get into the house without getting caught. One at a time, we all lowered ourselves into the water and waded through under the walkways to Bard's house, where we would then proceed to climb through their toilet. Not one of the best things to do, but at least we'll get in unseen.

I'm thankful to Thorin for carrying Aiden through, I'd rather him be out of the water as much as possible from now on. I don't want him coming down with the flu or something.

We finally reach the house and wait underneath it before hearing the all clear knock of Bain from above. Dwalin is the first to climb up and I hear him growling at the poor lad,

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off."

As Dwalin climbs out, I know Bain has tried to help him as he snarls at him to get off. Bilbo is the next to go up before Thorin passes Aiden through. Before he does, Aiden looks to me with a look of fear in his eyes. I lean over to kiss him and whisper reassurances that I'll be right behind him, which I am as Thorin helps me up.

I thank Bain as he helps me out before taking Aiden in my arms and going up the stairs where Dwalin, Bilbo, Bard and two girls are. The oldest looks to be sixteen or seventeen while the youngest only looks to be Aiden's age, if not a couple of years older.

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" the oldest asks.

The youngest looks to her father with eyes wide in excitement and curiosity. "Will they bring us luck?"

I have to smile at this. I've said it before, I love the curiosity of children. When he notices us, Bard begins handing out clothing and blankets for us to use. He leads Aiden and I into a room where some clothes were laid out on a bed, along with a couple of towels.

"I managed to find some of Bain's old clothes for your lad and a dress for you. They might not be the best fit, but they will do for you."

I smile at him as I usher Aiden inside. "Thank you Bard. I know us being here is a big inconvenience for you and your family, but I do appreciate your help."

He looks to me for a moment before smiling. "You're very welcome." he then gives a little wink to Aiden before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Aiden smiles up at me as I walk over.

"I like him, mummy. He's a nice man."

I look at him in surprise for a moment before smiling. "Yes, so do I. Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes before you get ill."

We both get dried off and changed into the spare clothing. Bard was right, they weren't the best fitting. Aiden's being a size or two too big, so much so that his pants would keep falling down. I manage to find a bit of rope to use like a belt so they wouldn't fall at least. I have to roll up the pant legs as well as the sleeves as they are far too long.

The dress I wear is a royal blue colour and I can tell it belongs to Bard's oldest daughter, as even though it's a good length, stopping at my ankles, the hips and bust are a bit snug. I frown at the bust, because of it being tight, it seems to press my breasts up more and doesn't cover the top, leaving me with a fair bit of cleavage. There is no way I can leave like this, some of the dwarves – mainly Dori and Gloin – would have something to say about modesty. Looking around, I manage to find a grey shawl, which I wrap around to cover myself.

Feeling better, Aiden and I leave the room and rejoin the others, with me leaving our clothes in front of the fire to dry. Bard's oldest daughter walks over and hands me a cup of tea and Aiden a cup of warm milk. I smile at her.

"Thank you my dear. What's your name?"

"Sigrid ma'am."

"Oh, none of that with ma'am. I'm Sophia and this is my son, Aiden."

Aiden smiles shyly from next to me until the youngest walks over.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asks Aiden.

"A-Aiden."

She smiles to him. "Hi, Aiden, I'm Tilda. Would you like to play a game?"

Aiden looks up to me and I smile reassuringly at him, he looks to Tilda before following the girl. I smile as I watch them before walking over to Thorin who is sitting by a window. He looks over and gives a small smile as I sit with him.

"Are you alright?"

I nod. "I'm better now I'm dry."

"Where's Aiden?"

I nod in the direction he went with Tilda. He looks over and smiles before looking back out of the window. I watch as his face seems to pale. Looking out, I see some sort of giant cross bow type weapon on top of a tower.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." he mutters.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo says as he joins us.

Balin walks over. "He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."

I take Thorin's hand as he looks away sadly, giving him some comfort as I listen to Balin's story.

"The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made. His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

As he speaks, I can almost picture it as if I'm watching a movie. A dragon destroying a city, engulfed in flames and a man shooting black arrows at said dragon.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin says bitterly as he looks over to us.

Feeling my heart break for the dwarf, I sit closer and lean against him, hoping to give him as much comfort as I can. I feel him lean into me slightly, his hand squeezing my own. Bard approaches us.

"You speak as if you were there."

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin says to him as he stands straight.

Bain then walks around his father to speak. "Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin chuckles softly from behind him, almost sounding sad. "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

Thorin strides up to Bard. "You took our money. Where are the weapons?"

He just looks to Thorin for a moment before saying for us to wait here and he goes downstairs.

While Bard he's gone, Thorin, Balin, Fili, and Kili talk quietly together. I leave them and sit with Aiden and Bilbo.

"How are you doing, Bilbo?" I ask the hobbit after Aiden curls up on my lap.

He smiles over at me. "A little better now I'm not wet and cold."

I smile back. "Yes, it is nice to be dry again after what we went through."

He gives a little chuckle as Bard makes his way back up with a package which he puts on the table. Aiden jumps from his doze at the clanging sound before settling himself back into me. I look over to the others as they're looking through the weapons and know that they're not happy by the looks of shock and disgust as they examine them.

"What is this?" Thorin asks as he picks up a weapons that has three prongs on the end.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon."

Kili picks up something that has a large hammer on the end. "And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

Gloin looks to the man in anger. "We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur exclaim as he tosses his weapon back on the table, the others following suit.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

Glancing at Thorin and Dwalin, I see them looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes and know they're both hatching a plan.

Balin walks over to Thorin. "Thorin, why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard suddenly says.

Everyone stops to look at him.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin snarls.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall."

Hearing this, the dwarfs begin to settle down and Bard leaves the house.

About an hour or so later, once we have had time to rest, Thorin walks over to me and tells me quietly that he's planning on us leaving soon and for me to get Aiden ready. I nod as I ask him to take the boy before checking on our clothes. Aiden's are luckily dry while mine are still damp, but not as bad as earlier. I decide to deal with the damp rather than a dress that is a tad tight.

Taking Aiden back, I go to the room from before and quickly get us both changed, Aiden sleeping all way through. I shiver slightly as I put on the damp clothes, but deal with it as I wrap the shawl around Aiden and walk out with him in my arms where the dwarves are ready for us to leave.

Bain tries to stop us from leaving, but before the dwarves can do anything, I gently place my hand on Bain's shoulder and give him an apologetic smile before leading the way out, still holding Aiden close to me. I somehow have a bad feeling about what is to happen.

* * *

**Well, there we have it, we're about to get some weapons. . .or are we? We'll see next week. Please keep your lovely reviews coming xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my god! Guys, I am so so so so so sorry for this chapter being so late to get up. Things have not been so great with me over the past couple of months and I have not had the motivation to continue on with this. I'm starting to feel a little better than I did, so I'm hoping I can just jump right back into this and continue on. Again, I am so sorry about being so late with this and thank you all so much for your patience, I truly appreciate it xx**

**Review responses;**

**Guest Palacegirl – **I am safe and careful, don't worry. Just going through some mental health issues at the moment, which I hope are getting better, but we'll see xx

**SlaveBane781 (for chapter 9) – **Yes, the only good thing that came from that man is Aiden and yes he is back on Earth, far away from them. As to them staying with the dwarves, you'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far xx

SlaveBane781 (for chapter 16) – Yup. Savage Garden. I didn't know whether this song was right for this part, but I loved it so thought I'd put it in lol xx

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It is night by the time we find the town armoury, having to sneak around and hide from watchmen. We hide behind a boat as two watchmen walk by. A few dwarves sneak forward and kneel underneath a window for the others to climb through.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin hisses from the group under the window.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin says quietly.

With the watchmen gone, Thorin points to Nori, who gets a running start and runs up a pyramid of dwarves who have pressed themselves against the walls of the city armoury. He is able to get high enough that he can reach a second floor window and dive through.

"Next."

Bilbo does the same thing as Nori.

Soon enough; Thorin, Kili, Bilbo, Bofur and Nori are inside while the rest of us are standing outside, waiting.

"The lad still asleep?" Fili asks quietly as he stands next to me.

I nod as I look to Aiden who is laying his head on my shoulder as he slumbers on. Just then, we all jump as there's a huge crash from inside the armoury. Aiden is instantly awake, bolting upright with his eyes wide as he looks around to see what happened?

"What's that mummy?" he asks as he holds tight.

As I'm about to answer, there's a cry from the watchmen in the distance and running footsteps approaching us.

"Run!" Dori shouts.

We turn to bolt off, only for our path to be blocked by two watchmen, pointing their spears at us, Fili puts himself in front of Aiden and I. As the others are dragged out, we are lead through the town, the townspeople gathering around to see what is going on. Aiden clings on tight to me, not daring to let me go for one moment.

We soon stop in front of a mansion, the people gathering in a half circle around us the area in front of us clear as we are lined up. Thorin is standing next to me as I gently pry Aiden's hands from around my neck and set him on his feet, allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist. Thorin stands close, placing a comforting hand on my son's head, his other arm snaking around my waist.

Just then, the guards open the doors of the mansion, an an overweight man steps out with red hair and a short moustache and beard. Behind him, a skinny man, with shoulder length black greasy hair, walks out wearing black robes and a black cap on his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" The overweight man, who I am guessing is the Master, asks.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." one of the guards, Braga, informs him.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then."

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." The skinny man says.

I recognise the voice as the man from the barge that almost had Aiden and I tipped into the river, who Bard called Alfrid.

Dwalin steps forward, bristling in anger. "Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Dwalin gestures at Thorin, and Thorin steps forward, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.. The crowd murmurs in amazement.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor."

The crowd whispers in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better.

"We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the centre of all trade in the North."

I smile as I watch Thorin speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nod in agreement.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The people cheer and clap, and the Master looks on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, we turn and see Bard striding forward.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

The people whisper anxiously.

Thorin turns to the crowd once more. "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. Looking to the Master, I see him looking on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events. I can also see the greed in his eyes and know he is only thinking about himself and not his people.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid asks suddenly. "We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

No one says anything for quite some time. I can tell by the tenseness of Thorin's back that he was not expecting this and is panicking slightly. I open my mouth to vouch for him when another voice speaks first.

"Me. I'll vouch for him."

We all look to Bilbo as he steps forward slightly. Thorin looks to him, the surprise evident on his face.

"Now, I have travelled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."

This has the crowd cheering once again. Thorin gives a small smile, a grateful look on his faces as he bows his head slightly to Bilbo.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard shouts out.

The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

The people shout, "No!"

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

As Bard and Thorin stare at each other angrily, out of the corner of my eye, I can see some of the dwarves having to hold Dwalin back before he tackles Bard to the ground. The crowd gets louder, but then the Master steps forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

The Master points accusingly at Bard, and the crowd begins to clamour. As Bard looks away, Thorin looks at him in shock and anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right." Thorin turns and faces the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

We all quietly watch and wait in anticipation. I already know what the answer will be, having seen the greed grow within the man's eyes.

"What say you?"

The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!"

The Master opens his arms in welcome, and the crowd erupts in cheers. Bard looks on silently. Thorin climbs up a few steps and turns to face the audience; the people hug each other in excitement and joy. Thorin and Bard stare at each other.

As we are welcomed into the Master's home, Bard turns and stalks off. I watch him leave, feeling myself torn. I can see his side of things, he is trying to protect his children and those around him, fearing that Smaug would bring his ire upon the people of Laketown. But yet, Thorin's right. He has every right to try to take his home back from the one that stole it. He has every right to bring his people home, to live under the mountain once more. And I would stand by Thorin and the dwarves, no matter what it takes.

* * *

It's decided that we will stay in Laketown for and then leave the day after tomorrow, so it gives us time to rest and get the supplies needed for the last leg of our journey. The Master gives us the use of an empty house, which I'm quite grateful for. I don't know what it is, but there's something in me that's telling me not to trust the Master, or his lackey Alfrid, with anything, especially having my boy around him, which is why I would rather keep my distance from him, Alfrid and the house during our stay.

For most of the next morning, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin are hold up in the mansion talking over the supplies we would need to get to the mountain. The rest of us finding ways to keep ourselves occupied and out of trouble. We have found a bit of land away from the town where we can practice with the weapons we have been given from the armoury. While we train, I can't help but smile as I hear the cheering of children as they play nearby, Aiden being among them.

That afternoon, we return to the house to wash up from the training and to get something to eat and relax. As I come back down the stairs, I see Thorin, Balin and Dwalin have arrived back from the Master's home.

"That bad?" I ask Thorin as I walk over to him, noticing the tense frustration on his face.

He shakes his head. "It wasn't so bad. We got the supplies we needed, but that man was hard to bargain with."

I frown, having realised that would be the case, having seen how he reacted to the thought of gold.

"We have the supplies. That is the important thing."

He nods in agreement. "We do. The Master is throwing a send off feast for us, tonight in his mansion." he gives a small smile as I groan. "I know you don't wish to be around him, or having Aiden with him, neither do I. But, it will be for one night, and then we will be away from here in the morning."

I sigh and nod as I remember that. One night. Just one night.

* * *

Later that night, we all go to the mansion for the feast. After seeing the town and seeing the poverty among the people, I expect the feast to be nothing more than a simple dinner. I couldn't be more wrong if I tried. Just walking into the mansion, I am amazed at just how much. . .richer it seemed to be.

And the feast that was set out. . .it looks like a literal feast fit for a King has been set out. True, the whole town could have put towards it, but somehow I don't quite believe that. I believe that this is similar to how the Master eats and lives. A life of riches and wealth while his people suffer.

The hate and disgust I feel for the man becomes almost unbearable. However, I swallow down those feelings, painfully, Even more so as Aiden looks to me worriedly. I just smile at him as we join the others.

I spend the night with Bilbo, Aiden and the dwarves, keeping as far away as possible from the Master and Alfrid as much as possible, without raising suspicion. As the feast livens up by Bofur signing and dancing, getting the other dwarves to join in, I look to the back and see Kili sitting away from everyone. I instantly worry as I see his face still as pale as before, if not more.

Standing, I walk over and sit beside him. He smiles as he sees me, a pined smile.

"Not joining in the celebrations?" he asks me.

I just smile. "Not tonight. I came to see how you are. How is your leg?"

He waves his hand dismissively. "It's fine, nothing to worry about. I can hardly feel it."

"Kili."

He looks to me and sees that I'm not going to fall for his lies, as bad as they are, anyone can easily tell just by looking at him he's in tremendous pain. He sighs as he looks down.

"It hurts. It really does hurt, Sophia. I've not felt anything like it before."

I frown at this as I reach out. "Let me take another look."

He instantly grabs my hands. "No. Just leave it."

"Kili, it could be something serious."

He shakes his head. "Not now. I'll let you take care of it when this is over, when we reach the mountain, but not now. . .I-I don't want uncle to think I'm weak and stop me from going."

I look to him, feeling my heart break for him. "Oh, Kili. Thorin won't think you're weak, he'll be as worried as we are."

"I just. . .I feel guilty. Because of me we got caught trying to steal weapons."

"Yes, but if you hadn't fallen, then we wouldn't be here now, having the supplies we need, as well as having the rest we also desperately needed. So, it all worked out for the best."

He gives a small smile. "I suppose. But still, could you not tell Thorin about this?"

I hesitate for a moment before sighing. "Fine. I won't say anything. But, the moment we get to the mountain, I'm having that leg. Got it?"

He laughs. "Ye, ye. Now, I think someone else needs your attention."

I look over as he nods to the others and smile as I see Aiden sitting on Thorin's lap, asleep on his shoulder. Patting Kili's shoulder, I get up and walk over, Thorin smiling as I do so.

"Pass him here, I'll go put him to bed."

"I'll come with you."

He then stands, gently taking Aiden into his arms and we leave the mansion. Reaching the house, we go up to the room Aiden and I share, where Thorin gently lays Aiden into the bed and I cover him up, brushing some hair from his face and kiss his head before leaving the room with Thorin.

"Aiden is precious. You must be really proud of him." Thorin says as we sit on the couch in front of the fire.

I smile. "I really am. I admire his bravery while on this journey. There have been so many occasions where I wonder whether I did the right thing in bringing him with us. But, you have assured me time and time again that no harm will come to him, and none ever has. . .apart from the spiders, but that couldn't be helped. Even then, I do thank you for keeping him safe, Thorin."

He smiles back. "You have nothing to thank me for, Sophia. He means the world to me. . .as do you."

I glance up at him and immediately blush at the intense look he gives me. I make myself look down, not able to stare too long into the emotion in his eyes.

"I meant. . .I meant to talk to you about that." I look back up to him. "This could be just me, but, there have been a few instances since Carrock that, maybe, you feel more than friendship to me. In the Mirkwood dungeons, you hinted at me staying in Erebor with you after this, you called me your wife to Bard and kissed my head on the barge. Even at the Carrock, you leaned in as if to kiss me. I just. . .I want to know how you really feel about me."

He looks to me for a few moments before he sits closer and takes my hands in his. "It's not just you, Sophia. I don't. . .I don't know when exactly it all started, but lately I have begun to fall in love with you. No matter what I do, I cannot seem to get you out of my mind, and truth be told, I don't want to. I love everything about you; your kind heart, your smile and your laugh, just to name a few. Before we met, I have always felt as if something was missing in my life. Even though I had my sister and the boys, there was still something missing.

When we first met, my heart somehow knew you were the something missing. But, I didn't want to listen to it, especially when you said about finding your way back home. I didn't want to listen and risk being hurt by you leaving. Now though, I can't not listen to it, I am and I'm selfishly wanting to keep you here, for you and Aiden to stay here, with me. I would take care of the both of you, I would take Aiden on as my own and teach him all he needs to know. Please, Sophia, don't leave us. . .don't leave me."

I just stare at him taken aback by not just what he says, but by the emotion in his voice. Aiden's father never spoke to me with such emotion, with such love, it makes tears appear in my eyes and lifts my heart. Thorin loves me. . .he truly loves me. . .I have to look down to hide the giddy, girly smile I am sure is on my face.

"Oh, Thorin. . .I-I don't know what to say."

I feel him gently take my face and lift my head so I'm looking at him.

"Say you'll stay."

As I look into his eyes, I can't help but smile and nod, causing a wide smile to appear on him, one that allows me to see the whites of his teeth. I'm relieved that I'm sitting down right now, as that's a smile that would make me weak in the knees.

"I'll stay. We both will. But. . .I will admit, I am afraid. The last relationship did not go so well as you know."

"Then let me prove myself to you. Once this is all over and we have the mountain back, allow me to court you, prove my love to you and just how much you mean to me."

I smile and nod. "I will."

He smiles as he raises one of his hands and gently places it onto my neck, allowing his thumb to stroke my cheek. I watch as his eyes run over my hair for a moment. Noticing my look of confusion, he just smiles.

"In our culture, we place a braid in the hair of the women we court, so that others will know they are unavailable. I was hoping, you would allow me to do the same to you."

I nod, the smile never leaving my face. "Of course. I would like that."

His smile widens as he reaches a hand out and weaves a braid on the left side of my head, taking out one of his beads and clipping it to the end of my braid.

"There. Perfect." Thorin says as he gently runs his thumb over the bead.

I smile as I look to it for a moment before looking to the braid he took it from. "What about your braid? Won't it fall out."

He just shakes his head, a reassuring smile on his face. "It does not matter. Seeing you with my bead and braid is all that matters."

Looking over his braid, it troubles me that he sacrificed his bead for me, knowing how much their hair matters to them.

"Can-Can that be turned into a courting braid?"

He blinks, not having expected such a question. "Well, it can. Both our braids will be the same."

I then reach back to my ponytail, pulling out the hair band and letting my long hair fall before tying it a few times in the braid. I smile as I pull away once I am done, allowing Thorin to look at it. I am thankful the band is black and not one of the pink ones I have in my pack still in Mirkwood.

"There. Not as lovely as your bead, but at least it will hold."

After looking at it for a while, he looks back to me, a soft smile gracing his lips, which once again sends my heart to flip.

"Again, it does not matter. It came from you, from your heart, that is all I need."

I smile, looking down as I blush slightly. I then feel Thorin gently lay a hand on the side of my neck, causing me to raise my head as he stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Would it be too forward of me to kiss you?"

I shake my head, still smiling. "Not at all."

He grins as he places his other hand on the other side of my neck as he gently pulls my face towards him while he leans in and our lips meet in the middle. I let out a sigh as our lips move with each other. They're so soft, warm and loving and the passion I feel coming from him. . .it's almost overwhelming. They say that you should see fireworks when kissing, and I can certainly see them. My heart beating like the hooves of wild horses.

We slowly pull away after a few moments, letting our foreheads rest against each other as we catch our breaths. I can't help the giggle that slips out, causing him to open his eyes and look at me.

"What?"

I smile up at him, blushing slightly. "Nothing. It's just. . .I used to wonder what it would be like to kiss you with your beard."

He smiles softly back. "And?"

I reach up and run my hand over his short beard. "Very nice. So nice I want to do it again."

He chuckles as one of his hands goes to my waist. "Then, who am I to stop you?"

I grin as I press my lips to his once more, my arms going around his neck where my fingers play with the hair on the back.

It's safe to say, that night, I slept with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**And there we have it. Sophia and Thorin have now admitted their feelings and Sophia and Aiden are going to be staying! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you wanna find out what happens next, stay tuned for more. xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, a little bit late with this chapter, and I apologise for that. I'm hoping this will make up for it. And also, just to let you all know, I maybe be late again to upload, as I am going back and editing the previous chapters as I have noticed a ton of mistakes I need to sort out and there's some things I wanna add in that I meant to add in but forgot to add in. So please be patient with me, I'm hoping it's not going to take me too long. I will let you know in the next chapter when I'm done with the re-editing so you can go back and read through again.**

**Oh, and also I've had a review from someone asking if I'm going to do any smut in this story. After some thought, I've been thinking that I will do a separate story with oneshots of smut for all my Hobbit stories. Ifthat is something people are interested in, then let me know in either reviews or PM. If I get enough people wanting it, then I will do it at some point. Thank you. xXx**

**Review responses;**

**Casutara – **Oh my goodness, I'm glad you're liking this so far as for Aiden, his reaction will come soon. I think in about 2-3 chapters. . .maybe. And by the smut do you mean the M rated, hanky panky stuff, which I think you do mean that, I might end up doing a separate story with oneshots for that sort of stuff for all my Hobbit stories, if enough people ask for it.

**Filisgirl251 – **I'm glad you love it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WindSongEnchantment – **Thank you, I'm glad I've got your support, that means a lot to me. Mental health really sucks, but luckily, writing is one of the things that can help me feel better. . .when I get in that mood that is.

**Guest Palacegirl – **Hey there stranger, long time no see, glad to see you again. And yes, they finally kissed!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The next morning, we're all up early and getting ready to leave, all of us eating breakfast before we do so. If anyone saw the braid and bead in my hair, no one said anything, though I did notice Balin smiling in my direction, giving his approval.

As we walk the streets, the people follow us to the main channel, where more people are, as a boat is loaded with the supplies.

"You do know we're one short; where's Bofur?" Bilbo asks.

Looking around, I also notice Bofur isn't with us. In fact, I don't remember seeing him at breakfast either.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin informs him.

Balin nods in agreement. "We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

I'm troubled by this, thinking we should all be together, but also knowing that Balin is right. We haven't got much time. We march along the pier and begin to board the boat. We are fully decked out in armour and regal clothing that was given to us by the Master. Aiden is the only one with no armour, everything having been too big for him. Fili helps Aiden and I into the boat before Thorin stops Kili as he is about to get in the boat.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down."

I watch Kili as he smiles, thinking Thorin is joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No."

Fili also looks at Thorin and Kili.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed."

Thorin lays a gentle hand on the back of Kili's head and smiles at him, but Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat and Kili turns away. Oin gets out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Fili stands up to Thorin. "Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

On the shore, Oin is examining Kili, but Kili is trying to pull away from him, ever the stubborn dwarf.

"Fili."

"I will carry him, if I must!"

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili looks at Kili for a moment, then steps out of the boat. Thorin tries to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

"I belong with my brother."

Fili pulls away from Thorin and goes to join Kili and Oin. As I look to the three of them, I think for a moment a conflict running through my mind, before coming to a conclusion and reach back to lift Aiden onto the dock. He looks to me in confusion.

"Mummy?"

"Aiden, I want you to stay here with Fee, Kee and Oin. You'll be much safer here than with us."

He looks to me as if he's about to cry, which almost sets me off. "But. . .you said you wouldn't leave me."

I take a deep breath to control my emotions as I hold his face, drying off tears that do fall. "I know I did. But I also don't want to put you in anymore danger than I already have, and facing that dragon will definitely do that.. Please, stay here." I then look up at the blond prince, who is watching us. "Will you take care of him for me?"

He nods as he walks over. "Of course I will."

I look back to Aiden and pull him close to me, feeling him wrap his arms tightly around my neck. "I will see you again, I promise. I love you."

"I love you, mummy."

It breaks my heart to hear him withholding his tears, but I soon pull him away and kiss his cheek before allowing Fili to lift him, taking him back to Kili and Oin. The boat soon sails and the Master gives us some parting words, but I don't listen as I keep looking to Aiden, watching with a heavy heart as he cries on Fili's shoulder.

Feeling a hand on my own shoulder, I look to see Balin looking to me, sympathy in his eyes.

"You did the right thing, Sophia. He will be much safer here."

I nod as I look back once more, before turning to look ahead as we cross the lake towards the mountain, praying that we are successful in this and I will be able to keep my promise to Aiden.

* * *

Aiden watches from over Fili's shoulder, tears streaming down his face, as he watches his mother leave him. He is without her and he doesn't like it, his mother once again going to danger to protect him. But, at least he is in the presence of someone he knows and loves dearly. As he thinks this, his hold on Fili's shirt tightens, causing Fili to soothingly rub his hand up and down the boys back in comfort.

"Shh. It's alright, Aiden. You'll see her again, I promise."

He snuggles himself further into him before Bofur suddenly pushes his way through the crowd, watching as the others are far off down the canal. He then turns and notices the three dwarves and Aiden.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?"

Before anything more can be said, Kili suddenly moans in pain and begins to fall over, but Fili catches him after placing Aiden down.

"Kili? Kili!"

Oin tries to examine him.

"Oin! What's wrong!?" Fili asks worriedly.

"I don't know lad! But we need to get him some help, and fast!"

"Maybe the Master can help us." Bofur suggests.

Fili and Bofur hold Kili up between them and the five of them rush off to the Masters house, Oin keeping hold of Aiden's hand. They reach the house to see the Master and Alfrid striding up the stairs. They push past the guards lined up outside, making room for the dwarves.

"Please, wait!" Fili shouts out.

The Master and Alfrid turns to them.

"Please, we need your help. My brother is sick." Fili begs.

"Sick? Is it infectious?" The Master asks as he covers his mouth with a cloth. "Get back. Alfrid, Alfrid, don't let them come any closer!"

Fili's heart drops as he realises they won't help them. Oin steps up to try to convince them.

"Please. We need medicine."

"Do I look like an apothecary?" Alfrid asks. "Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick Dwarves. Be gone with you, clear off."

The guards push the dwarves and boy away, one of them causing Aiden to fall, Fili and Bofur trying to keep Kili from falling out of their grasps. Oin reaches out and helps Aiden onto his feet, luckily finding no injuries on the boy after checking him over.

"What do we do now?" Fili asks, sounding desperate.

"What about Bard?" Aiden asks.

The dwarves look to him, all of the uncertain.

"After what we did, do you think he will help?" Bofur wonders aloud.

They think it over for a few moments, and after hearing Kili give another groan, Oin nods.

"We have to try. Kili needs help and right now, he would be the only one brave enough to do that."

So with that, they make their way through town and up the stairs to Bard's front door, where Bofur knocks on it. Bard opens the door to find the five of them on his doorstep.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away."

He tries to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick."

Looking to the young dwarf being supported by Oin and Fili; he looks extremely sick, his face pale and clammy with sweat. Bard hesitates, but then after feeling something taking his hand, he looks down to find Sophia's son, Aiden, has taken hold of it and is looking up at him with wide sad eyes.

"Please, Bard, please help us. I don't want Kee to die."

Just hearing the devastation in the boys voice is enough to make his heart break and to make a decision. He can never deny children anything, always having a soft spot in his heart for them. He stands aside and ushers the five of them inside his home.

* * *

We finally manage to reach the shore by late afternoon. After getting out of the boat, we quickly shed our armour before we make our way towards the mountain.

That day we walk as much as Thorin will allow us before we stop for the night and then continue on early the next morning. As we walk over a hill, I stop and stare in awe at the Lonely Mountain. The dwarves had all told me about it, but none of it does this place justice, even Thorin's description on it as he spoke lovingly and fondly about his childhood home. The tallest mountain I had ever seen, even those back home aren't as tall as this. Dwarven statues stand on either side of the gate at around a hundred foot high, maybe higher.

"What do you think?" Thorin asks from next to me.

I smile at him. "It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. I wish I could have seen it in all it's glory."

He smiles as he takes my hand and squeezes it. "You will. Once we've retaken it and get it cleaned up and in order again, you'll see it."

My smile softens as I squeeze his hand back and continue holding his hand as we walk.

"It's so quiet." I hear Bilbo say from ahead.

Looking around, I agree. There's no sound of animals or even the slight rustle of the breeze in the air. The whole ground around the mountain is like a barren wasteland. No green grass, no trees. . .there's nothing.

"It wasn't always like this." Balin replies as he stands by Bilbo. He points to some slopes to our right. "Once, these slopes were lined with woodlands. The trees. . .were filled with birdsong."

"That sounds amazing." I say as I walk over.

Balin smiles at me. "It really was, lassie."

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools and we're making good time." Thorin says as he walks past us.

He suddenly runs atop an embankment overlooking a valley. The rest of us follow and I stop and stare, sadness in my eyes as I see the ruins of a city, which lies before the gates of Erebor.

"What is this place?" I ask quietly.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin replies with hate in his voice.

Dale. . .the city of men. The city that was run down by the dragon before he attacked the dwarves. My heart breaks for the amount of men, women and children that must have lost their lives there. As it does as equally for those of Erebor.

"The sun will soon reach midday; let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Thorin exclaims as he starts to walk away.

"Wait. . .is this the overlook?" Bilbo asks, turning to Thorin before the dwarf runs off. "Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-"

Thorin interrupts him abruptly. "Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin turns and walks away. "Come."

Bilbo looks back at the city, conflicted. After a few moments, Bilbo and I follow the dwarves.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, we are still no closer to finding the secret entrance and I can tell Thorin is getting frustrated.

"Anything?" Thorin asks, raising his voice for us all to hear as we're all scattered around.

"Nothing!" Dwalin replies.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." I hear Thorin say as he reads the map again.

"Up here!" Bilbo yells suddenly after a few moments.

We all run over to where he is and look to where he's pointing to one of the statues and see there seems to be a pattern that zig-zags up and it looks like some stairs have been carved into it.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin compliments him, I can hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

We spend the rest of the afternoon making our way up the steep and treacherous steps, Bilbo in front, then me and then Thorin followed by the others, and we soon reach the top where we find a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain. which overlooks Dale, the only way to get up or down is where we came from.

Thorin runs to the clearing. "This must be it. The hidden door."

We all gather around the clearing, smiling at one another, as Thorin turns to us, holding up the key, watching as a wide smile appears on his face..

"Let all those who doubted us rue this day!"

The dwarves all cheer at this and I still can't shake the smile off my face, unable to believe that we've actually come all this way. . .we made it! As everyone gathers together in the clearing, I walk over to stand next to Balin, who smiles up at me as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin says as he begins exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." I hear Thorin say as he stands at the edge of the mountain.

Looking to him, I see him looking to the sun which is setting fast behind the mountains in the distance. He stands besides me, placing a kiss on my head as he wraps an arm around my wait. I smile and wrap my own around him as he and Balin smile at each other before watching Dwalin.

The smiles of myself and the others soon fall, as the sun gets lower and lower on the horizon and nothing changes on the wall.

"Nori."

Nori, who I have been told is known as a thief, runs to the wall and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. Meanwhile, Dwalin starts kicking the wall, trying to force the door to appear in the wall. The sun gets lower.

"We're losing the light."

"Come on!" Dwalin shouts as he begins kicking at the wall.

Nori begins to get agitated at Dwalin's thumping. "Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping."

"I can't find it. . .it's not here! It's not here."

That's when the rest of us begin to panic, all of us looking at each other anxiously. As the sun gets closer to disappearing, Thorin frantically gestures to the other dwarves.

"Break it down!"

"Aye!" Gloin says as he, Dwalin and Bifur begin to smash at the wall with their weapons.

"Come on!"

"Break!" Dwalin calls out in frustration.

"It has to break. . ." Thorin mutters from beside me as he continues to watch the setting sun.

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. There's a powerful magic on it." Balin informs us all.

The dwarves hitting the door drop their now broken axes in tiredness and disappointment. The sun disappears behind distant mountains.

"No!" Thorin stumbles forward and re-examines the old map, reading aloud. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says." He holds his arms open is disbelief; the other dwarves mutter in disappointment and anger. "What did we miss?" Thorin walks up to Balin and repeats his question, earnestly and tearfully. It's hard to hear and see a dwarf that is normally so strong and proud to almost break down into tears. I try not to weep myself for the sound of defeat in his voice. "What did we miss, Balin?"

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Balin replies.

The dwarves bow their heads in despair and turn back toward the stairs.

"Come away; it's. . .it's over."

"Wait a minute!" Bilbo exclaims.

"We're too late." Gloin grumbles.

Bilbo looks to me. "Where are they going?" I don't answer as I watch the dwarves leave. "You can't give up now!"

I turn as I hear something clatter to the floor, to see Thorin has dropped the key, a look of defeat on his face.

I look to the Dwarf King. "Thorin. . .you can't give up, not now."

But Thorin presses the map into Bilbo's chest and walks past him. I rush over to the dwarf and take his hand.

"Thorin. . ."

He stops and looks to me and I have to force myself to not break down and openly sob for him as I see the sadness and heartache in his eyes.

"It's over, Sophia. I thought. . .dreamed, that maybe it was a possibility. But. . .it wasn't meant to be."

I shake my head. "No, this can't be it. We haven't come all this way just to turn back now."

He gives a sad smile before he raises his free hand to place on my neck and gently bring me closer to him, placing his forehead against mine. "You and Aiden are still more than welcome to stay with us in the Blue Mountains. Just because we failed to take back Erebor, it does not change how I feel for you."

He leans in and kisses me for a moment before pulling away and following the other dwarves. I stand and watch him leave for a few moments before turning to Bilbo, in time to see him looking away awkwardly. I don't say anything as I walk over to him and take the map.

"What did we miss, Bilbo? There's got to be something we missed. What's the riddle?"

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks. And the setting sun, with the last light of Durin's Day, will shine upon the keyhole." Bilbo answers.

"When the thrush knocks. . .there's no thrush. . ." I mutter, thinking maybe there's still hope.

We continue muttering the riddle over and over to ourselves, both of us trying to figure it out, not wanting to believe we have come all this way for nothing.

"Sophia. . ."

Looking to the hobbit as he pulls me from my thoughts, I see him looking to the sky where the moon is coming from behind the clouds. We look to each other before we suddenly hear tapping coming from the wall. Turning, we see a thrush knocking a snail into the stone just before the moonlight shines a beam of light upon the wall, only on the part where the dwarves were smashing against.

As the thrush flies away, Bilbo and I laugh with relief and delight as he points at the wall.

"The last light!" Bilbo laughs breathlessly.

Both of us let out an excited breath as we see the keyhole

"The keyhole!" I exclaim happily. We found it!

Bilbo gasps in surprise and we both let out a cheer before he rushes to the edge to shout back to them. "Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!"

As he moves back, he continues to laugh and we hug each other in celebration before he pulls away.

"Wait, where's the- Where's the key, Sophia?"

We both instantly get searching for the key.

"Where's the- it was here. . .but it was here, it was here! It was just. . ."

Neither of us notice his foot coming close to the key before he accidentally nudges it, almost sending it off the edge until a heavy boot stops it.

I look up and sigh in relief as I see Thorin standing there, looking at us in surprise for a moment before he slowly picks up the key. The other dwarves are standing behind him, looking between Thorin and the keyhole in awe, before they all start smiling. My heart lightens at the relieved smile Thorin gives.

Thorin steps up to the wall and inserts the key and turns it, all of us hearing the locking mechanisms behind the rock. I notice him pause for a moment before he pushes the wall. It's stuck for a slight moment before the door opens, the seams completely invisible earlier. The door opens into a dark passageway going into the mountain. There is a stunned silence among the company as the dwarves look on in awe as Thorin stands on the threshold, looking into the mountain.

"Erebor. . ." he mutters in almost disbelief.

"Thorin. . ." Balin chokes up next to him.

Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles to me before he steps into the mountain. Balin looks to me and nods for me to follow, a knowing look in his eyes. I blush slightly at the implication before walking in.

"I know these walls. . .these halls. . .this stone." I hear Thorin say softly from ahead, his voice cracking with emotion.

I walk over and gently put my hands on his back in comfort, causing him to turn to me, smiling softly before he presses a kiss to my head as he wraps his arms around my waist, allowing me to rest my hands on his chest, watching as Balin walks in.

"You remember it, Balin. . .Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin says, his voice also full of emotion.

Looking back as the others enter, I see Nori pointing above the door. Looking up, I see a carving of what looks like a throne, a stone above it which seems to give off a beam of light, it also has dwarven runes on the borders.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk." Gloin recites for us. "May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

Balin explains. "The throne of the king."

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asks him.

Balin just looks to him for a moment before answering. "The Arkenstone."

"Arkenstone. . .And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar. . .is why you are here." Thorin says as he looks to the Hobbit.

All the other dwarves look at Bilbo expectantly.

* * *

**Woo! We're finally in Erebor! Next is into the dragon's lair. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Please keep all your lovely reviews coming and I'll see you again next week! xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all! I've not finished editing other chapters yet, but since I've been getting severe depression and such the past few weeks and I've not been up to rewriting, I thought I'd get this up for you now.**

**I've also got a favour to ask, if you haven't already, could you give my Love That Blooms story a read and let me know your thoughts on it, as I would love to know. Thanks you xXx**

**Review Responses;**

**Filisgirl251 – **Yeah. Sophia obviously looking out for Aiden, thinking he'd be safe there. . .if only she knew about the dragon attack.

**Guest Palacegirl – **Yup, they're finally at Erebor! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xxx

* * *

**Chapter 27**

In Bard's house, Kili is laying on a bed and moaning and straining in pain. His face is covered in sweat.

"Ah! Ugh! Argh!"

Aiden stands besides Fili, almost crying while he watches helplessly as Kili is going through such pain. Bofur fills a bowl with hot water and rushes to them, giving it to Oin.

Fili turns to Oin. "Can you not do something?"

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever."

Bard searches through his bag of herbs. "I have nightshade, feverfew. . ."

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs."

Bofur turns to him. "Pigs? Weed? Right." he looks back and points at Kili. "Don't move." before he runs out.

Fili watches Bofur run off, before turning to the boy by his side. He can see the fear on his face and tears in his eyes, tears the poor lad refuses to shed as he stares at his brother. After wetting another, cool cloth, he hands it to Aiden before lifting him and gently sitting him on the bed by Kili's head.

"Press the cloth to Kili's head, it should help him to keep cool."

Aiden nods as he holds the cloth on Kili's forehead, causing the dwarf to groan and open his eyes to look to the boy.

"Th-Thank you, Aiden. . .that feels nice. . ." Kili manages to get out, a pained smile on his face.

Despite the situation, Aiden smiles at both brothers before sitting closer to Kili as Fili put a hand on his back and taking his brother's hand with his other. This causes Oin to smile at the sight. He just prays to Mahal they can save the young prince before it's too late.

* * *

Balin, Bilbo and I walk down the tunnel leading to the interior of the mountain.

"You want me to find a jewel?"

"A large white jewel, yes."

I turn to the old dwarf. "That's it? Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there."

Balin smiles at me before turning to Bilbo. "There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it."

Bilbo nods. "Alright."

Balin continue on down the tunnel, Bilbo and I following, but then stop just before some stairs.

"In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonour in turning back."

"No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try."

Balin looks at Bilbo for a moment, then begins to chuckle, causing the both of us to look to him.

"It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster."

They nod at each other, and Bilbo proceeds down the tunnel while Balin and I begin to turn back.

"Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don't waken it."

Bilbo looks worried, but nods. He walks a few more steps, then turns as if to ask a question, but Balin is already disappearing around a corner. I watch as Bilbo begins to walk down the stairs.

"Bilbo."

He stops and looks to me. "Hm?"

I walk down the stairs and hug him, causing him to pause in surprise before he hugs me back. I smile at him as we pull away.

"You've come a long way since we first met, I know you will be able to do this. I believe in you."

He smile at me. "Thank you, Sophia. That means a lot to me."

I smile back before reaching into my sleeve and pulling out something I've not looked at in a long while. A black string bracelet with different coloured wooden beads on.

"Here, I want you to take this. My older sister made this for me when we were kids. It will bring you good luck."

He watches as I slide the bracelet onto his wrist, looking at it for a moment before looking back to me, gratitude clear in his eyes.

"Thank you. . .I fear I may need all the luck I can get."

I smile as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Go. You'll be fine and don't forget your secret weapon."

I finish by tapping the pocket he holds the ring in. He smiles and nods before walking along. I watch him for a moment before turning back and walk through the tunnel, thankfully without getting lost, and find my way to the door once again.

"Where is Sophia?" I hear Thorin ask Balin in worry.

"I'm here." I reply as I walk through.

The dwarves turn to me in relief, Thorin striding over.

"What were you doing?"

I just smile. "Just wishing Bilbo good luck."

He doesn't say anything, just nods before walking over to the edge and looks out over the valley. I take a seat beside Balin and we wait. We all just sit in silence, no one daring to say anything. Some time passes, I'm not even sure how long, before we feel the mountain suddenly shake, a sound reverberating around the mountain, almost like thunder, causing all of us to stand in fear as we look around.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asks.

"That, my lad. . .was a dragon." Balin answers.

I look to the still open door, fear flooding through me for our hobbit. "Bilbo. . ."

* * *

The reverberation reaches as far as Laketown; in Bard's house, everyone looks up at the sound, dust falling from the ceiling. Kili is still moaning in pain. Aiden instantly clings onto Fili in fear, the dwarf putting his arms around the lad.

Sigrid looks around in worry. "Da?"

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain says as he looks out of the window.

Fili leaves Kili's side and approaches Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here."

Bard turns to the dwarf, thankful that he's thought of him and his children, but he shakes his head. "And go where? There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asks, on the verge of tears.

Bard smiles at his youngest. "No, darling."

"The dragon, it's going to kill us."

Bard looks at his children worriedly for a moment, then reaches up and pulls a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale, from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children look at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first."

* * *

As I'm looking into the doorway, my heart drops even more as we see a glow coming from inside.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asks from next to me.

"Give him more time." Thorin simply says.

Balin turns to him. "Trying to do what? To be killed?"

Thorin looks to Balin. "You're afraid."

Balin pauses for a moment, then steps up to Thorin.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for YOU." Thorin looks surprised for a moment. "A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

Thorin just turns back to the valley. "I am not my grandfather."

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in the-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar."

Balin looks at Thorin disgustedly. Even my stomach drops at this. I know Thorin didn't really like Bilbo when the quest first began, but after Bilbo saved his life from Azog, I thought he had put whatever he felt aside and the both of them had begun a friendship.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo."

Thorin looks contemplatively out into the night, not bothering to say another word. I turn back to the door, thinking about my friend. He shouldn't be in there alone. I couldn't go at first because Smaug would have recognised my scent but now that he's awake. . .it shouldn't matter. Looking back to make sure the dwarves are distracted, I make my way through the door and down the hall to get my friend out of there.

* * *

In Laketown, Bofur runs through Laketown, trying to find Kingsfoil. He smells some flowers on a windowsill and rejects them.

"Na."

As he continues running about, Bolg and other orcs spy him from a rooftop.

"_**Khozd!"**_ one of the orcs hisses.

Bolg growls softly. Bofur finds a pig eating some weeds; he yanks it out of the pig's mouth and examines it, then smiles and turns to get back to Kili. Bolg and his Orcs follow on the rooftops.

* * *

At Bard's house, Sigrid leans over the balcony outside the front door, looking for her father. She hears a noise and calls out.

"Da? Is that you, Da?"

She looks around for Bard but doesn't look up and see Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. Inside, Oin hears a noise on the roof and looks up. As Sigrid turns to walk back inside, an Orc drops on the balcony behind her. She screams and slams the door, but the Orc stops it with his sword. Hearing the screams, Bain, Tilda, Aiden and the dwarves jump up.

* * *

As Bofur hurries toward Bard's house, an Orcs leaps at him from above. As the Orc swings its axe, Bofur falls backward and drops the Kingsfoil.

* * *

At the house, another door opens and an Orc strides inside. Oin, who was walking past at the time, throws a stack of plates he had been carrying at its head, but another Orc breaks through the roof and falls into the house.

The first orc at the door swings at Sigrid, at she falls backward onto the table benches. She slides under the table and pulls the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Fili grapples with the Orc, tackling it into the wall, before it shoves him off. Before it can attack the dwarf, Aiden runs over and jumps onto its back, wrapping his little arms around it's neck and pulls at it with all his might to get it away from the dwarrow. This enables Fili to grab a kitchen knife and use it to kill the orc, making it tumble to the ground, allowing him to take Aiden into his arms before anything can happen to him.

While this is happening, another orc falls in through the roof, Tilda throws a plate at it, then Sigrid pulls her under the table as well.

"Get down!"

An orc threatens Bain, and Bain pushes the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain then grabs the end of the bench and throws it up, hitting the Orc in the head. More orcs jump in through the roof, and one approaches Kili, who is lying in bed.

* * *

Outside, Bofur tries to crawl away, but the Orc grabs him by the legs and pulls him back, then throws him onto a table which tips and causes Bofur to roll away. The orc raises its sword to cut Bofur down, but is suddenly skewered by an arrow through its chest. It falls over dead.

* * *

In the house, the girls scream as an Orc flips over the table they were hiding under. Another Orc leaps to the balcony in front of the house, but suddenly, Tauriel appears and stabs it in the throat with her knife. She pulls out her other knife as well, and begins killing the Orcs in the house. Legolas jumps in through one of the holes in the roof. He too begins killing Orcs.

Fili and Oin stay with the four children while the elves take care of the orcs.

An Orc approaches Kili and grabs him by the wounded leg. As Kili screams in pain, Tauriel throws her knife and it plunges into the Orc's throat. Legolas and Tauriel slay Orcs left and right. As an Orc runs at them, Fili grabs Bain and forces him down.

"Get down!"

Tauriel kills the Orc, then turns to kill another one. Kili stabs the Orc as well with the knife Tauriel had thrown earlier, and they together kill the Orc. But then, Kili falls over onto the floor, howling in pain, and Tauriel looks at him in worry.

* * *

An Orc, Bolg's lieutenant, flees from the house and jumps over the balcony, landing in a boat in the water below. He yells to Bolg, who is striding toward the house.

"_**Ekinskeld. Obguranid!"**_

Bolg growls in frustration._** "Gur! Arangim!"**_

The remaining Orcs join him.

* * *

In the house, Legolas stabs an Orc and trips it, and it falls backward over the balcony railing and lands in the boat below. The boat acts like a see-saw and sends Bolg's lieutenant orc, who had jumped into the boat earlier, flying up into the air, where Legolas slices off its head with his knives. As the orc's body falls into the water below, its head still looks at Legolas. Legolas releases the head and it falls. Legolas looks and sees the remaining Orcs running through Laketown after Bolg.

* * *

Bofur dazedly gets up and sees the Kingsfoil lying in front of him.

* * *

In the house, everyone gets up once it's safe, Bain speaks to Tauriel in amazement.

"You killed them all."

"There are others. Tauriel, come."

Legolas strides toward the door. Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili, looks up. Kili is on the ground, Oin examining him as Fili and Aiden rush over to him.

"We're losing him!" Oin exclaims.

"No!" Aiden cries, causing Fili to hold him in his arms.

Tauriel, looking shocked, looks at Kili, then at Legolas, who is waiting at the door.

"Tauriel."

Legolas looks at her for a moment and then walks out the door. Tauriel remains standing, looking away and begins to head out the door to follow Legolas. Just as she reaches the door, Kili moans in pain, and Tauriel turns to look at him, then after Legolas, and back at Kili again, the hesitation clear for all to see. Hearing a noise, Tauriel grabs her knives, then sees Bofur running up with the Kingsfoil. Her eyes open in shock and she takes the leaves from Bofur's stunned grasp.

"Athelas." She reverently examines it after taking the weed from the dwarf, a plan forming in her mind. "Athelas. . ."

"What are you doing?" Bofur asks.

Tauriel looks to him. "I'm going to save him."

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have to say, I know I have never brought up anything before about Sophia's family, there never having been a good enough place to bring them up, but I still hope you like that little introduction to her family, which I will be putting in more in later chapters. Please keep your lovely reviews coming, please give Love That Blooms a try and stay tuned for next week xx**

**Translation;**

_**Khozd! **_\- Dwarves!

_**Ekinskeld. Obguranid!**_ \- Oakenshield has gone!

_**Gur! Arangim!**_ \- Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!


End file.
